


primary colours

by alittleunstable



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang and the others are platonic soulmates so dw bout that, Azula Redemption, F/F, F/M, GASP and they were soulmates, M/M, Modern AU, My hand slipped and now there’s angst whoops, Soulmate AU, Zuko also learns how to boyfriend, Zuko learns how to friend, also what is government? The government in this doesn’t make sense pretend it does ok, but that one takes time, let Zuko wear skirts 2k20, tw:child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 56,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleunstable/pseuds/alittleunstable
Summary: Zuko has known his whole life that his soulmates are something he shouldn’t talk about, especially since neither of them are fire nation. That doesn’t stop him from wanting them.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Lu Ten & Zuko, Mai & Ty Lee & Zuko, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Suki
Comments: 556
Kudos: 1684
Collections: A:tla





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Zuko sees messy blue scrawl on his skin, he’s sitting cross legged on his bed with Ursa’s fingers in his hair, her legs tucked beneath her sideways on the bed as she twists his hair into intricate braids, humming softly to herself. They don’t get moments like this a lot, not at home anyway, and she seems almost lost in the moment. 

“Mom?” Zuko asks softly, frowning at the unfamiliar writing on the inside of his palm, not in any language he recognises at all. 

“Yes, little flame?” She asks without even looking away from the back of his head, a ribbon in her hand as she slips it into place, tying it off with a bow. 

“What’s this?” He holds his palm up, probably too close to her face, and he knows it’s bad when she freezes in place, eyes wide. She glances towards the closed bedroom door before grabbing his hand and holding it tightly. 

“Oh, baby,” She sounds so  mournful , is it a curse or something? Has he got some sort of strange disease? Zuko’s seconds away from a meltdown when Ursa closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and meets his eyes again. Determination shines in them this time, and she takes the ribbon back out of his hair, wrapping it carefully around his hand to hide the strange characters, retying the bow. It looks silly, but it doesn’t look suspicious. “Don’t tell Azula - Your father, either, do you understand? You can write back but - but make sure it’s somewhere hidden. Alright?” 

Zuko frowns harder, strands of hair falling loose from his untied braid and framing his tiny face. “Someone’s writing on me?” 

“Your soulmate. That’s...it’s your soulmate. They’re not fire nation though, that’s obvi-Oh, _Agni,_ _Zuko_. ” 

He feels the tickle on his thumb before he sees it, Kanji in a brilliant gold, almost reverently inked into the skin of his thumb. It’s tiny, but it’s there, and it isn’t blue. It’s definitely not red either, much to Ursa’s seemingly growing horror. 

“Two,” Ursa says softly, almost to herself, “Two of them.” Then she smiles at him sadly, and takes his hand back, opening his fingers up to trace where the blue is hidden underneath red silk. “This one just says hello.” Her finger drifts to his thumb next, “This one is...its an Air Nation word for celebration. They all use it when they make first contact. Your father can never know about this, Zuko.” she says again. 

He isn’t sure why exactly his father can’t know, but considering the sheer amount of things his father already hates about him, he knows to listen. He nods, determined, and then tells her with clenched fists and the hope that only a five year old can muster, “Teach me to read and write, Mother.” 

Zuko’s first return messages are sloppy and his hand trembles because drawing (Writing?) in sneaky places is hard on his little wrists, but his soulmates don’t seem to mind, Blue must be older, because he’s very good at writing, and Gold is okay at writing but prefers to draw pictures. Zuko really likes the pictures, the sky bison, the lemur, pictures of mountains and sunrises. Zuko isn’t very good at drawing, but sometimes he’ll add a smiley face or a love heart. He thinks they should know he loves them already. Blue tells stories, though Zuko struggles to read them, using his stomach as a canvas. 

Zuko learns that Blue has a sister, and he lives in the southern pole, and he’s good at fishing. 

He learns that Gold is a prodigy. Gold doesn’t like to talk, but sometimes he’ll say he wants to run away. Zuko can understand that. 

Years pass and his Father seems to hate him more with each passing year, and one day Zuko feels so alone, so desperate, that he does something his mother has always urged him not to do. 

_ I think one day my father will kill me  _

It barely takes seconds for Gold to reply, several exclamation points and then,  Kill you?

** No he won’t. Dad’s don’t do that.  **

Zuko stares at Blue’s words for long enough that they blur, tears in his eyes as he scrubs at his own message until all that’s left is a smudge of ink. 

Red? That was a joke right? He won’t kill you? 

** Red?  **

Zuko puts his black turtleneck back on, the one that helps both with concealing his soulmates  and  the bruises. Of course they don’t believe him. Nobody would believe him, if he told him. Ozai is a good man, everyone says, Ozai is an important man. 

Even Mother says it, but she doesn’t say it the way the others do. She doesn’t say it with awe, she says it with fear, hands shaking and eyes wet as she tucks him into bed. As she makes false promises of one day getting him somewhere safe, somewhere they could be together just the three of them. He isn’t sure how he feels about Azula coming with them, but since it’s not real, he supposes that’s okay. 

That’s the day he decides to stop hoping that one day they’ll come for him. That they’ll find him and the three of them will run away and be best friends and live in a tiny little hut in the earth kingdom. It was a stupid dream. They’re the same as everyone else. He may as well go up to Mai and Ty Lee and ask  _ them  _ to take him away, for as much good as it’ll do. 

As the days pass he ignores the increasingly concerned questions and their conversations with each other, because they don’t matter. Zuko was always meant to be alone, even if Agni thinks otherwise. 

He lives to see seventeen, despite all his father and sister’s best efforts and the disfiguring scar across his eye. Three days after his birthday he stands in a tailored suit and tie at his father’s side as the man tries to sell himself to the public as their new saviour. Presents himself as the ideal candidate for Minister. He keeps his eyes glued to the marble floor the whole time, because it doesn’t matter how he acts today, his father will find something to be angry about later anyway. He follows to the farce of a luncheon afterwards and finds the seat furthest from everyone else to sit in, ignoring his father’s glare. 

And then a hand lands on his shoulder and he looks up on reflex and all the air leaves his lungs at once as he takes in Lu Ten’s easy smile, pulling him in for a hug, Uncle Iroh settling into the chair beside him with an easy, relaxed hum. 

“Uncle?” Zuko gapes at the man who’s been absent for ten years now, and then at his cousin, who’s settling into the seat on the other side of Zuko cheerfully, the twenty five year old already digging into the ridiculously fancy edible centrepiece. 

“It hasn’t been so long that you forgot my name, has it, Zuko?” Lu Ten teases through a mouthful of candied cherries, and Uncle snorts his tea. It should be disgusting, Zuko should be trying to find more polite company, but...

He doesn’t want to. 

“Sorry, Lu Ten.” Zuko says instead, and watches as his older cousin beams brilliantly. “What are you doing here?” 

Uncle frowns at that and glances towards the centre table, where Ozai, Ursa and Azula sit with the elite, pretending there’s nothing strange about Zuko’s absence. It makes sense, considering how many people had questions about Zuko’s scar at the press conference earlier. 

“Young Zuko,” Uncle begins slowly, tentatively, as he puts his tea down. That’s how Zuko knows he’s serious, because it’s rare to see Uncle without a cup of tea in his hands at all times. Lu Ten is too quiet as well, now just pressing fingers into his next cherry, getting them all red and sticky. “How would you feel about coming to stay with us for a while?” 

Zuko blinks. It’s confusing, until it’s not. He swallows and looks back at his father, still ignoring his presence, and then back at his uncle and cousin. “He’s embarrassed of me. I’m shameful to him.” 

“Zuko, that’s not - people are asking questions,” Lu Ten sighs, “He’s releasing a statement tomorrow that you’re a...” his cousin grits his teeth and scowls, “A troubled child. That you burned yourself on purpose. Stuff like that. He agreed to let us have custody because it’ll make him look better, but you know it’s not your fault, don’t you?” 

Zuko chews on his lip and doesn’t cry. If they wanted to protect him, why didn’t they come when he was thirteen? Where were they when Azula held him In place while Ozai poured freshly boiled water over his face? Where were they then? 

No. They’re not here for him. They want to protect Ozai’s honour. But is that really so bad? Zuko asks himself, inner voice almost pleading, isn’t that better than being at home?

Isn’t anything better than home? 

He feels his forearm tingling, a telltale sign that his soulmates are talking too, and it’s like that’s it. 

“I’ll go with you.” He tries to sound as cold and unaffected as possible, a contrast to the warm welcome he’d initially given them, because Zuko is no fool. No, he understands. He’ll be quiet and manageable and invisible. He’s had enough practice. 

Uncle’s frown is troubled, and he shares a glance Zuko can’t decipher with his son, before reaching for Zuko’s hand on the table. “Change can be scary, Zuko. It can also be beautiful.” 

He has no clue what to make of that, so he just nods along as if he understands. 

Lu Ten smiles at him, soft and kind, the same way Mother does when they’re alone and she’s not caught up in her thoughts, as she is more often than not these days. 

“You’ll be happy with us, Zu. We even have a dog. His name is Druk, he’s really cute. You like dogs?” 

“They’re okay.” Zuko mumbles. “When are we leaving?” 

Uncle winces. “Your mother packed your things this morning, they’re in the car. We’ll start the drive back home tonight.” 

“It’s a six hour drive so I hope you like old people music.” Lu Ten adds, obviously attempting to lighten the mood, but the fact that mother knew this would happen and didn’t even tell him, not even to say goodbye- well, that’s painful. It hurts more than the scalding water had. His eyes meet hers across the rented auditorium and it stings at the back of his eyes when her lips thin in that way they do when she’s forcing herself not to cry. Well, maybe she had no choice, then, he hopes. 

Uncle tries to talk to him in the car but Zuko stays quiet, gives one word answers, until Lu Ten sighs and switches to the radio, where a voice exuberantly begins chattering away to fill the silence between tracks. 

He isn’t trying to pay attention, but something about that voice, something about - Zuko finds himself sitting up a bit, listening to the boy - because he doesn’t sound  _ old  _ but all the music is, he sounds  _young_.  Like, teenager young. His voice is like sunlight, and Zuko immediately wants to yeet himself out the car window for even having a thought like that, but he listens, even as the boy - Aang, he reminds his listeners as a song comes to a close, happily recounts a story about his flying bison - which Zuko is almost certain is an illegal pet, but okay. 

“And then Appa just knocked straight through them! But it was okay because the lady had extra socks, isn’t that neat? Anyway, here’s Goody Two Shoes by Adam Ant guys!” 

The song’s intro begins, and it’s not that Zuko dislikes the song, but he wants to hear Aang talk again for some irrational reason, and Lu Ten notices his face drop and chuckles. 

“Told you it’s all old music.”

“This song isn’t that old, son.” Uncle pouts as they turn into the driveway. It’s not at all what Zuko expected, the house isn’t elegant, he can’t see red and gold  anywhere  from the outside and he’s fairly sure the inside must be similar. Greens and browns, however, are abundant. How long have they been driving? Long enough to pass into Earth Kingdom territory? How had Zuko not noticed that? 

“Where are we?” Zuko asks cautiously as he closes his car door behind him, staring up at the humble townhouse with a burning warmth in his chest. This is exactly the kind of place he’d dreamed of living with his soulmates one day. Something about that hits different. 

“Ba Sing Se. Uncle owns a tea shop around the corner - you’ll be working weekends there by the way, unless you wanna find a different job, I work Monday through Friday with a couple others. You’ll like Jin, she’s super nice. This is home, now.” His voice softens for the last sentence, as his hand settles gently on Zuko’s shoulder. “We really hope you’ll like it here.” 

Uncle waits for Lu Ten to give him another reassuring smile and head inside with a box of Zuko’s things to come to stand before him, still stunned outside. 

“Ursa told me you may be soul touched.” He says quietly, eyes searching as he watches Zuko carefully. The teenager can’t help but flinch at the mention. _No_ _ one can know  _ his mind says, but then his mind doubles back with  _ but mother told him for a reason, didn’t she?  _

“I...They’re not fire nation.” 

Uncle’s smile turns warm and happy, “Makes for a far more interesting match then! Water? Perhaps they could teach me a thing or two about their native teas, there’s one that’s been giving me a bit of trouble-“ 

“And air. There’s two.” Zuko waits for a hand to hit or a voice to raise and squeezes his eyes shut in anticipation, freezing in place when Uncle’s hand wraps around his wrist so, so gently, like he’s something fragile. Something important. 

“There are air nation teas too, nephew.” 

Zuko stares at him. “Is tea all you think about?”  _Oh Agni, why did he say that? How insulting_! 

Uncle startles and then laughs, loud and boisterous, “Close, Zuko. Although I think a great deal about Lu Ten and yourself, as well. Come, see your new room.” 

Just like Lu Ten had warned, a red dog slams into his knees, making them wobble like Jelly as he struggles to keep hold of his suitcase, and Lu Ten attempts to command the dog to stop to no avail - he’s obviously not been very successful at training it. 

Zuko tentatively drops to his knees to pet the dog. It has soft fur, and bright eyes, and a wagging tail and maybe this is the best thing that’s ever happened to him, because the dog buries itself in his arms happily, licking his face eagerly, and Zuko has never felt calmer. 

“Druk! I...ah, jeez, Zu, I’m sor- are you crying?” 

“No.” Zuko denies, as he does in fact, start to cry. 

“Leave him.” Uncle whispers, quiet enough he must think Zuko can’t hear, but that’s fine, because Zuko happily spends the next fifteen minutes on the floor with Druk, just petting him, until the dog falls asleep on him and Zuko realises the only one still in the room is Lu Ten, pretending to read a magazine (it’s upside down) and sitting on the sofa. 

“I’m sorry, I know I was supposed to go to my new room,” Zuko murmurs, cheeks reddening but heart still steady in his chest. Lu Ten looks up, expression amused. 

“You looked like you could use some time with Druk first. He can come with you, if you wanted to have a look now?” 

Druk does in fact join Zuko in his room, but not just that evening. It becomes his room as much as Zuko’s, which Uncle and Lu Ten seem to accept without question, just happy that Zuko is happy. 

Zuko doesn’t know what to do with that, for a long time. So he starts at the new school, he works weekends at the tea shop - Lu Ten was right, because Zuko  _ does  _ like Jin, to the point she becomes his best friend. Months pass and it’s the new normal, and maybe his life is going to last longer than he’d ever thought. 

Uncle takes him to the botanic gardens sometimes to bestow what is probably wisdom but sounds like gibberish to Zuko, Lu Ten takes him to the cinema and they eat popcorn and go out for pizza afterwards and he starts to actually  _ look forward  _ to his life. 

So naturally, it becomes harder and harder to ignore the little itches, the tickles, the words he always forces himself not to look at. 

He’s spent the day at the gardens again with Uncle, this time with Druk too - Zuko doesn’t know what kind of connections Uncle has, because there’s a sign out front that says _no pets_ but no one stops Uncle when he does it. 

He gets home and the tickle is starting and he just  breaks.  He takes a pen from the kitchen table, where Uncle had still had his things out from working on the Jasmine Dragon’s finances, and he runs up the stairs two at a time, half way out of his shirt before he can even open his bedroom door. 

Have you seen my Momo plushie? I can’t find it anywhere :( :( :( 

** No **

But you saw it last and I KNOW you’re angry at Momo!!!! Even though he didn’t do anything wrong!!!!! 

** Seriously, I have no idea what you’re talking about. And if I were you I definitely wouldn’t check the fireplace, just saying.  **

YOU BURNED HIM?? 

** HES A STUFFED ANIMAL, AANG. HE DOESNT HAVE FEELINGS. maybe if you hadn’t put him in creepy places I wouldn’t have had to take action  **

YES HE DOES AND HE WAS FAMILY 

Zuko can’t figure out why the name Aang sounds so familiar, but he’s having a deeper struggle than that - how does one initiate conversation with their soulmates after ignoring them for years? Especially considering it seems like these two have met already by now. Agni, this was a dumb idea. 

His hand shakes as he presses the tip of the pen to his bicep, takes a deep breath, and drags the tip across his skin. 

_ Hi  _

Hi? Hi?! What the fuck, oh, what kind of an - 

RED!!!!!!!! 

** Nice to know you’re not dead, buddy.  **

_ Ah, yeah, sorry about...that.  _

It’s ok, are you ok tho? What happened? 

Zuko pauses to consider things and then decides, fuck it, they’re his soulmates, he was prepared to live without them before this and he can do that if they reject him now too. 

_ My Dad was hurting me. It’s not that important. I’m out now. Living with Uncle.  _

** Fuck, man. I’m so sorry. I didn’t realise what I was saying back then and I’ve felt like a dumbass ever since for ruining our chance to know you. Are you safe now?  **

Zuko’s chest hurts, and it takes him a moment to realise it’s because he’d always thought...he’d always thought Blue probably never thought about it again. Of course it had haunted Blue, it was the last thing they’d said to each other. He’d been causing Blue suffering this whole time. 

Yeah, are you safe? Do you need help? 

_ I think I am now. Uncle is nice. So is my cousin. I’m sorry for any pain I caused when I stopped responding.  _

** Nah, just means you’ve gotta tell us all about you now! We’ve missed a fuck ton about each other.  **

Sokka! Language.

**Oh gee sorry, forgot the fourteen year old was actually eighty for a second. Oh, how old are you, red?**

_ I’m 17. My birthday was three months ago.  _

HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR THEN! 

Aang draws what Zuko assumes are confetti canons on either side of his message, and Zuko finds himself making a noise he doesn’t think he ever has before - he giggles. It’s incredibly embarrassing and he’s glad that no one had been there to hear it. 

** I’m 17 too, back in April. Nice to have someone who isn’t a thousand years old to talk to.  **

I’m younger than you tho :( :( :( :( :( :( 

** You go from being an actual baby to an ancient being at the drop of a hat Aang. Lemme talk to mystery boy.  **

That’s when it hits Zuko, and with wide eyes he carefully writes out his next message, 

_ Do you have a radio show in Ba Sing Se??  _

:0 yes!! Do you listen to it??! See Sokka I told you it wasn’t just old people!!! 

_ Well...I mean, my uncle listens to it. But it seems cool? I just heard it the one time but it seemed good! Really good!  _

Aw, man. 

** LMAO HAHAHA  **

_ Sorry?  _

It’s okay. But since you know our names, what’s yours?? 

He hesitates for a moment, because maybe this is a bad idea, especially with his father running for office, but...

_Zuko_. 

** Oh neat, like that creepy politicians kid. **

That’s a great name! 

** You’d say that if his name was canned tuna.  **

You named your fish sharkie. 

** OKAY MOVING ON. It’s nice to meet you again, Zuko.  **

Zuko smiles to himself as he writes back. 

_ It’s nice to meet you again too.  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weekend at the Jasmine Dragon, ft 2 surprise guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you for reading my trash *bows deeply*

He’s getting used to working the weekend shifts at the Jasmine Dragon by now, well enough to know that his uncle will  _definitely_ fire him if he “accidentally” drops this lady’s dessert in her lap, so instead he slams it down on the table and stalks to the back room to press his head against one of the taller cabinets. He used to actually hit his head against it, until Uncle saw one day and panicked for some reason, making him swear not to do it again. Zuko still isn’t sure what the deal with  that  was, but when he mentioned it to Jin she’d just sighed and pet his head like he was a particularly stupid cat. 

“She wasn’t very nice,” Jin sighs as she joins him in the back, leaving the new kid, Haru or something, alone out front to check on him. “You handled it better than last time.”

“Last time she insulted my scar.” Zuko mutters darkly, and Jin’s gaze goes sympathetic. “I don’t know why Uncle doesn’t just ban her.” 

“He probably would if you told him that,” Jin points out thoughtfully, finger pressed to her chin, “Maybe I’ll tell him.” 

“No, don’t trouble him with -“ 

“Zuko. It’s okay to accept help, and your Uncle adores you. It’ll be fine.” She reaches out, telegraphing her every movement so he has the chance to move away, before stopping to rub his shoulder. 

“Uh, guys?!” Haru’s panic is palpable in his voice, and Zuko swears under his breath as Jin snorts, the two of them heading back out to help the poor kid. 

Zuko finds himself at the register, which is better than across the room anywhere near that old hag, as a young woman with dark hair and skin and bright blue eyes pauses in front of him, perusing the menu for just a moment, seeming unbothered by his lack of friendly greeting. 

“Can I get a strawberry chai, a jasmine, and an elderflower tea to go please?” She asks assertively, and he’s almost impressed with how straightforward she is, a lot of customers tend to stutter over their words when they catch a glimpse of his face, but she doesn’t even flicker. Like it doesn’t even register. 

That throws  _Zuko_ off momentarily, before he simply nods and pops it into the register, telling her the total on autopilot, and it all seems like it’s going to be a normal end to the transaction until she pauses in taking her change to grip his wrist softly. 

“Gold.” She muses, almost to herself, before seeming to realise her actions and lets go abruptly. “I shouldn’t have done that. Sorry.” 

“Uh, it’s cool.” Zuko says, but it isn’t really because that’s not something you just  _do_ or  _talk about_ , but Zuko isn’t one to talk. 

“I’m Katara.” The brunette introduces herself for some reason, and Zuko just awkwardly points to his name badge. She stares at it for a really long time, before a grin creeps it’s way onto her face. “That’s not a common name.” 

“Guess not?” Zuko is growing more and more baffled by this interaction that it’s not until Jin nudges him aside to pass the girl her drinks that he remembers that there are other customers waiting too. 

“It was nice meeting you!” She calls over her shoulder as she leaves, and Zuko just blinks before moving on to the next customer automatically. 

As they’re closing up later on, Haru having headed off early since it’s only his first week, Jin asks him about it. 

“That was suuuuper weird,” She muses, and then squints at him, “But everything about you is super weird, so maybe this is normal? Or am  I  the weird one, now?” 

“Stop overthinking it. Soulmates are rare, especially air nomads. She was probably just curious.” 

“Sure, okay, but she didn’t need to touch you. Or introduce herself to a cashier. Lil weird, that’s all I’m saying.”

Zuko takes the opening. “I thought you said everything about me is weird, though?” He smiles, something he’s been doing more often these days, and she smiles back, shaking her head at his antics. 

“Got me there.” 

He’s late for dinner, so of course Lu Ten throws a pea at his head even as he’s stepping through the door, Druk happily knocking against his knees in greeting. Uncle looks disapprovingly at Lu Ten but then turns a bright grin on Zuko. 

“How was your shift, Nephew?” 

“It was okay, I double counted the cash.”

Uncle’s smile falters a bit, “Did you have a nice time, Zuko? Especially with Miss _Jin_ , perhaps?” 

Zuko has a pretty good idea of what Uncle is getting at and he doesn’t know how or whether it’s even  safe  to tell Uncle his interest lies solely with other boys. Lu Ten’s gaze is far too speculative as he answers with a quiet, “Jin’s my best friend. We always have a good time together.”

“Ah, friendship is the best base of any relationship,” Uncle says far too hopefully, and Zuko doesn’t want to let him down because Uncle  loves  Jin, but - 

“Friendship  _is_ a relationship, Dad.” Lu Ten responds for him, and Zuko’s heart races when his cousin shoots him a discreet wink because  _does he know?_

“That’s true enough,” Uncle relents, and Zuko hardly holds back the sigh of relief. Jin means a great deal to him, but considering how very female she is, she was never really an option anyway. That reminds him though, and he glances down at his wrist at Aang’s message from earlier, and Sokka’s response. Just the two messages, because the two actually know each other and have cell phones. 

Do you think she likes me back? 

**Dude. She’s my sister. But yes.**

Huh. That’s kind of cute, actually. Their bond must be platonic then, if they’re dating other people, it’s not unusual for age differences in romantic bonds but it’s frowned upon. 

He thinks Uncle and Lu Ten probably wouldn’t even bat an eye if he went ahead and started writing on his skin at the dinner table, but years of keeping it close to his chest has ingrained a fear in him that he isn’t sure he’ll ever get over. 

They eat together, each talking about their days, Lu Ten spent the day studying and isn’t happy about it, Uncle spent the afternoon with Miss Luna from next door, a woman around his own age that both Zuko and Lu Ten have suspicions about, but don’t mention. 

His shift drifts from his brain like a cloud breaking up in the sky. 

Except, Sunday morning, the girl is back. This time with another girl, shorter with black hair in a bun. They’re the first customers through the door, which is weird enough as it is. Jin is in the back, preparing the baked deserts, so it’s just Zuko working the front for now. 

“Hi, Zuko!” Katara - and Zuko’s surprised he even remembers her name - smiles cheerfully. “This is my friend, Toph. We’ll sit in today.” 

“Nice to meet you, sparky.” The short girl says, and at first Zuko is hit with hot, surging rage, until he realises the girl is clearly blind and has no way of knowing about his scar. Katara however, looks horrified. 

“Tui, she didn’t mean it like that, she just, um, she makes nicknames?” 

Toph seems confused. “What did I do?” 

Katara opens and shuts her mouth a few times like a fish gaping for water and Zuko sighs, shifting uncomfortably. 

“Half of my face is covered in a burn scar.” 

“Well shit. That sucks, my dude. Katara says you’re hot though, so it must not be that bad.”

Zuko blinks as Katara gasps. 

“Toph!” 

“What? You said what you said, Sugar Queen. Anyway, do you have coffee here? I don’t like tea.” 

“This is a  _tea shop_ .”

“That doesn’t answer my question, Sparky.” 

Zuko lets out a long suffering sigh, but there’s a smile playing at the corner of his lips because she seems more socially inept than him for one thing, and for another, she isn’t treating him differently  at all  since finding out about the scar. It’s actually kind of refreshing. 

“Yeah, we have coffee.” 

Katara seems to be finished her panicking because she manages a pained, “Elderflower for me please. We’ll have the turtle duck pastry to share if they’re done yet, too, please.” And then a moment later, adds, “Sorry.”

“What for?” Zuko blinks, and Toph laughs. 

“Fuck, he’s a disaster,” She laughs uproariously, “This couldn’t be more perfect.” 

Zuko just walks away. It seems like the safest option. He takes a spare moment to scrawl a quick message about the strange encounter on his forearm before rolling his sleeve back down and getting to work, ignoring the tickles that come quickly after. Jin looks curious when she spots Katara’s return, but shrugs it off and plates a turtle duck pastry fresh from the oven to him with two forks and a knife to go with the tea. 

He serves them, and funnily enough, stays until the next customer comes in ten minutes later. They’re kind of nice to talk to. 

Jin grins at him, swiping at her eyes in a mime of wiping tears. “They grow up so fast. My little Zuko, out here making friends all on his own.” 

“I didn’t need any other friends except you. I could’ve made friends any time.” 

Her smile is more genuine when she says happily, “Sure you could, Zuko. You’re great at dealing with people.” 

He takes the chance to check his arm between customers later on and snorts at his responses. 

Wow Zuko, you must be really good at making friends! 

**Ah, sweet naive Aang. He’s probably just really hot.**

He kind of feels the need to correct it, especially since it’s the second time he’s been called that today. 

_I’m really not_

**And humble too!**

I bet you’re great looking, Zuko! 

_No, seriously. My face is kind of messed up._

There’s a long pause, and then, 

**Messed up how?**

_Just a scar. My dad poured boiling water on half of it a few years ago. It’s really ugly. I think it scares customers sometimes._

I’m a pacifist but what’s his home address asking for a friend 

Also I’m really sorry you went through that, Zuko. I wish we could have done something. 

_It’s cool. Thanks though._

There’s no reply from Sokka, and Zuko tries not to read too much into that, even as he tunes the radio out the back into Aang’s station so he can hear his voice when the current song ends, much to Jin’s chagrin. 

“I just wanna listen to some current music for  _one shift_ , Zuko. Just one.” 

“Later.” Zuko lies, and smiles to himself as Aang announces the song title and artist as it ends and launches into yet another tirade about why they should close the Ba Sing Se city Zoo and then an extremely passionate endorsement of Hakoda Lai, the man running against his own father for office. He’s been considering meeting them, in person, for a while now, but he doesn’t think he’s ready for that, so he settles for listening to Aang talk. 

He’d exchanged numbers with Katara and Toph earlier in the day, so he isn’t surprised to get a text from one of them, he’s just surprised it happens so soon. He’s closing the store, Jin’s tossing her backpack into the basket on her bicycle, when his phone chirps. 

TOPH 

hey sparky just letting you know sugar queen is probably gonna coddle you tomorrow 

ZUKO 

Sugar Queen? Wait why? 

TOPH 

already said too much good luck hahaha 

Zuko stares at his screen for a long time before sighing and slipping his phone into his back pocket. His new friends are  weird  and that’s coming from him. 

The following morning he gets another text, this one more aggressive. 

KATARA 

you didn’t tell us you only work weekends! I made you a cake! 

ZUKO 

why would you do that 

KATARA 

because you should have nice things 

Zuko just blinks, and then snorts because that’s the kind of thing Aang would say, which only serves to remind him that Sokka still hasn’t responded. 

_Sokka?_

**Yo**

_Are you mad at me?_

**Sorry for ghosting, it’s just that if we were still talking back then maybe we could have stopped that from happening to you. It’s my fault. I fucked up and I felt bad and I didn’t know what to say.**

_You’re not the one that did it. You couldn’t have stopped it. And I’m okay now._

**You said your face is messed up.**

_Yeah but people keep saying I’m not ugly so I guess it’s not that bad_

**‘Not ugly’ Zuko, I bet you’re beautiful.**

Guys stop being horny on main 

**TUI AANG WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, YOU USED TO BE SO SWEET AND INNOCENT**

I’m sorry Suki told me to write it :( :( :( 

_I have no idea what’s happening right now_. 

**I get the feeling that’s basically every day for you**

_Oof._

**look at you, using slang. I’ve never been prouder**

_I don’t like you anymore. I’m going to get new soulmates that are nicer to me._

ZUKO NO!! 

_Not you Aang, you’re a blessing from Agni._

:) 

** :(  **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day of school takes an interesting turn, and Zuko is still collecting friends like stickers, it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for what could possibly be an anxiety attack, it’s mostly just what happens to me when I get anxious so anyway that happens, also I feel like This chapter sucks so I am sorry about that but all your comments and kudos mean so much to me so thank you very much!!!

Zuko is pretty sure the girl from Class 3-B is staring at him. Has been, in fact, since he got to school this morning. Staring is nothing new for Zuko, his face can be jarring to some people, he and Jin often look like an odd pair as well, Jin with her bright yellow sweaters and white jeans and Zuko with his black - well, everything. But they’re half way through the school year and the stares have mostly tapered off by now, and the intensity of this stare is just - frankly, unnerving. He takes the time to respond to Katara and Toph’s texts in an attempt to ignore it. 

KATARA 

so how are you today? 

ZUKO

fine 

Then he remembers it’s customary to return the question, and winces as he quickly does so. She returns his message with a message so detailed that he feels like he just got an essay. Still, he reads it, and it’s nice to hear that she and her brother made up after a fight they had yesterday, and that she’s going to try a new soup recipe tonight because she wants to do something nice for her Gran Gran, and that she’s looking forward to her next classes today even if her brother isn’t. Katara seems to be really into school, Zuko has deduced from the few conversations they’d had. He doesn’t get the hype, but it’s nice for her. Toph, however, is the opposite. Her texts are always kind of funny. 

TOPH 

if one more person offers to guide me to class I’m gonna knee them in the balls, and if they don’t have balls, I’ll kick them in the boobs. 

ZUKO 

but how will you kick that high? 

Zuko thinks that’s a reasonable question, but Toph doesn’t seem to agree. 

TOPH 

pfft.

Zuko smiles to himself and then notes the fact that he also has two other text messages. From Ty Lee and Mai, of all people, both just variations of hello, but he deletes them almost on the spot. They’re probably just trying to spy on him for Azula, and he doesn’t want that, even if he does kind of like both of them. They aren’t bad people, and they had sometimes hung out with him when Azula wasn’t home, but he knows he was just an easy replacement.

When he looks up he sees the girl still staring, and jolts.

“What’s got you all jumpy?” Jin asks without looking up from her phone, slurping miso from her spoon with her other hand. 

Zuko glances back to the table further down to make sure, and then winces as he delicately puts down his sandwich. It’s his favourite; Chicken salad, Lu Ten had been in a weirdly upbeat mood this morning and made him lunch before he’d even got up. 

“That girl keeps looking at me.” He whispers it, as if she could somehow hear him from half way across the cafeteria. Then immediately feels stupid for doing it. 

Jin glances up, eyes scanning the room before she snorts and looks back down. “That girl is gay.” 

Zuko blinks. “I didn’t think-“

“I just thought it would’ve been one of the Scar Squad.” Jin says flippantly, spite slipping into her tone as she references what they both call the few people who still stare directly at his scar without any remorse. Then she locks her phone and puts it down to give him her full attention. “But that’s just Suki. And you’re oblivious to pretty much everything, so then I thought maybe it was an admirer - stop that, you’re nice to look at - but she’s dating a girl from Ba Sing Se public. So I don’t know why she’s staring at you.” She finishes thoughtfully, “Have you spoken to her today or something?”

Zuko shakes his head, still awkwardly ducked to avoid ‘Suki’s gaze. “No, I-“ His brain kickstarts, and suddenly he remembers an apology, about how  _ Suki  _ had told Aang to write something. “Oh. I think...I think she knows Aang.” 

If she was following the conversation they were having, she’d definitely know about the scar. And his opinion of it too, embarrassingly, but if she’s a friend of Aang, well. No wonder she’s staring. She’s probably wondering if they’re the same person. Zuko may be people dumb, but he’s good at figuring out people’s motivations, thanks to his upbringing. 

Jin looks startled for a moment before grinning. “That’s so cool! We should talk to her, then! Get the inside scoop.” She nods mostly to herself and before Zuko can stop her she’s on her feet and walking over to Suki’s table, ignoring his horrified cry of, 

“No, Jin -“ 

He watches as Jin speaks happily with the older girl, and then points directly at him, getting the attention of more people than Zuko is comfortable with in the process. Sometimes Zuko wishes Jin was still as shy as she was when they first met, but she’d really opened up since then and so had Zuko. He thinks a lot about how good they are for each other, but this is not one of those times. 

Suki nods, looking determined, choppy brown hair bouncing with the movement, and then she stands up and follows Jin back to the table, setting her tray down besides Jin’s like this is normal. 

“Zuko, right?” Suki asks, much to his confusion, because she obviously knows who he is, but he just nods. 

“Uh, yeah, that’s me. Zuko. Me. Yeah.” 

Jin giggles and smiles at him fondly. “He’s a little awkward.” 

“I’m not awkward.” 

Suki just looks between them with a raised eyebrow before shrugging. Zuko decides to get straight to the point, because even if he did protest, he does kind of want to know more about Aang, and if this is the same Suki...well, it would be nice. That’s all. 

“You’re Aang’s friend. That told him to write the thing.” Zuko’s cheeks do not flush as he remembers, nope, not at all. 

Suki leans forward on her elbows, and eyes him far too intensely for a minute, and then nods. “It was funny. I wasn’t sure if it was you, but the scar...well.” 

“It’s, Uh, it’s nice to meet you?” Zuko tries tentatively, and Suki gives him a wry smile. 

“Your Dad is a psycho.” 

Zuko flinches. Everyone here knows who he is, of course they do, but his reaction in the first few weeks to mentions of his father had deterred most people from bringing him up. Apparently, that didn’t include Suki. 

“I- Uh, yes, he - I...” Zuko feels like he’s sinking. Fuck. This is bad, this is really really bad, his chest is going tight and he can’t  breathe  \- 

“Zuko, it’s okay,” Jin’s voice is soft, concerned, and when did she move? She’s beside him now, whispering soft assurances and Agni, the other students seeing this must be eating it right up, the freak finally having a public meltdown. “Hey, hey listen to me, Zuko, we’re at school, nothing’s wrong, Suki just said something  _really inappropriate_ , ” that must be aimed at the other girl, because the way she says it is harsh and unforgiving, “Can you stand? We can go to the bathroom, does that sound alright?” 

He just nods and jerks to his feet, leaving his lunch and the seemingly stunned Suki behind as Jin guides him away without a touch, knowing better than to get too close when he’s like this. Agni, he’d just wanted to be friends, he’d just wanted- he’d wanted - 

“Breathe with me, Zuko,” Jin murmurs softly as she locks the stall door behind her, they must be in the men’s bathroom, but Jin’s never cared about stuff like that. 

He doesn’t know how long they stay there, just breathing and counting and then she makes him do the five things, which in a bathroom is kind of gross, but it helps, and he calms down, despite his still shaking hands and the overwhelming weariness settling in his bones. He’s going to feel like shit for the rest of the day now, he knows, and there’s still two classes left, but he can get through them. 

“Zuko, I...” Jin’s voice breaks him from his throughts again and she sounds so guilty now, her eyebrows pinched together and her hands in her lap as she sits across from him in the tiny stall. He’s glad it’s a private school, and that the bathrooms are cleaned so regularly and thoroughly, because she’s sitting on the floor while he’s on the toilet seat. “I’m so sorry. I was only trying to help, she’s always seemed so nice, I just...” 

“It’s not your fault.” It comes out as a throaty rasp, as though he’s just run a race with no water, and he reaches for her hand. He can deal with a small touch, he thinks. Just a small one. “You couldn’t have known. It’s my fault. If I just -“ 

“Zuko. No. You didn’t overreact, and you aren’t being dramatic, and what she said to you came with no warning.” 

Somehow, she hits every nail. She knows him too well now, and he lets out a soft sigh and lowers his head until he’s bent with his head on her shoulder. She reaches up slowly, tentatively, and strokes his hair. “I hoped maybe...maybe she’d want to be friends. But she’ll tell Aang and Sokka, and then I won’t even have soulmates anymore.” 

The noise Jin makes is pained, and her hand stills in his hair. “She won’t. I’ll talk to her, she won’t say anything. Besides, she looked really freaked out, I don’t think she thought you’d react like that. She feels bad. She’d  better  feel bad, anyway.” 

Jin’s better at people, so he takes her word for it. It still doesn’t stop his tangled thoughts though. “I messed up. I always mess up.” 

“No, she did. You didn’t do anything wrong. I invited her to the table and she was mean.” 

There’s a knock on the bathroom stall door then, tentative, hesitant, and Jin frowns because neither of them even heard anyone come in, both of them freeze in place. 

“Zuko? Jin? It’s Suki. I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I was testing you, and it was fucked up. I just wanted to know if I had to be worried about your relationship with - well, it doesn’t matter. I shouldn’t have done that. I probably also shouldn’t have followed you into the bathroom, but, Uh- Hey, get out of here, I’m trying to apologise to someone here!” Suki’s voice goes hard and Zuko can hear a boy nervously sputtering and hastily leaving again. Agni, Suki is terrifying. But she might not be as mean as he thought, even if what she did was kind of nasty. Zuko knows nasty, though, and he’s seen nasty be a lot worse. 

It’s Jin that cracks first, he feels her shoulder rumble beneath his head, and then it seems to spill its way into Zuko too, he’s not quite laughing but there’s a slight wheeze when he lifts his head towards the door. 

“You probably made him wet himself,” Zuko manages to say, and hopes it’s not the wrong thing, because he really wants her to like him and -

“He’ll be fine, the girls bathroom is right next door.” 

That’s what gets him, and he and Jin both collapse into a fit of giggles as Jin reaches up to flick the lock on the door open. Suki takes them in, and bites her lip as amusement lights up her own face. 

“Again, I’m really sorry, Zuko. I won’t mention - I won’t, again. I swear.” 

Zuko smiles even though it cracks his dry lips. “Okay. I forgive you.” 

“Does anyone want to explain why Wang came to my office crying because he was refused entry into this bathroom?” 

The three of them look up, and Zuko flushes, embarrassed, while Jin puts on an innocent face and Suki shrugs. 

“He was interrupting.” 

Mr. Jee just sighs, long suffering. “Why must it always be you, Suki?” 

Suki just smirks. “I’m a busy girl.” 

“That you are. Out, you three. No more scaring underclassmen. You’ve got five minutes left of lunch.” 

They nod and as a group depart, Zuko still on shaky legs and Jin watches him with concern. He still feels like crap, but he isn’t overthinking as much as before now. 

“I can’t believe we didn’t get in trouble,” Jin marvels when Mr. Jee just walks in the other direction while the group moves together. Suki grins wide, and Zuko is reminded of a shark for a moment. 

“He’s used to it. Besides, he likes me. He even lets me run a self defence class for girls after school on fridays in the gym.” 

“Really?” Jin perks, interest piqued, and Zuko smiles to himself because he already knows Jin’s about to invite herself along. “Can I come?” 

Suki looks speculatively at them both, but her gaze lingers on Zuko for a bit too. “You both can, if you want. Wouldn’t be the first time I taught a boy to fight.” She muses, sounding almost fond. “Sokka was such an idiot before I fixed him. You’re welcome for that, by the way.” 

Zuko feels his whole body perk up, eyes wide as he looks at her in surprise. “You know Sokka too?” He asks, not even embarrassed at how eager he sounds. Suki grins again. 

“We dated, actually.” She says almost flippantly, and Zuko can’t explain why that makes him wilt a bit, before he remembers that Jin said Suki was gay. “Before we realised we were way better off as friends.” 

“Oh.” Zuko bites his lip. So Sokka is straight. Not that it matters, because it doesn’t, and they haven’t even met yet so it’s really dumb that he feels disheartened by it. 

“Now we’re bi buddies.” Suki muses. “But anyway, he’s a great guy. You’ll like him, he’s cute. And I  _ know  _ he’ll like you.” Was that a wink? That was definitely a wink. Oh, Agni. 

Zuko’s heart is thrumming and his smile is cautious but hopeful. “That’s...cool.” 

Zuko wonders if he’ll ever be able to stop embarrassing himself. Probably not. His whole existence is an embarrassment. 

“This is the best thing ever.” Jin says brightly, “See, now I’m glad you came to our table. You’re pretty cool.” 

Suki looks away this time, pensive. “Yeah. I mean...I’m glad I met you guys, I just wish I hadn’t been such an asshole about it. It wasn’t cool.” 

“It’s okay.” Zuko says, and he’s lost count of how many times he’s said it now, “I don’t mind.”

Jin rolls her eyes at him, but nods appreciatively at Suki. “Everyone makes mistakes. Anyway, do you think you could maybe not mention who Zuko is to his soulmates? His relationship with...that man, it isn’t what people think. Zuko’s awesome.” 

Zuko flushes bright red and he looks away bashfully, missing Suki’s nod. 

“Lips are sealed. But I made no such promise to Sokka and Aang, so what do you want to know?” 

The millions of possible questions flock Zuko’s head so thickly that his brain hurts, and he ends up blurting out; “What’s Aang like?” Wow, way to ask a broad question. Zuko wants to hit himself. 

Suki’s smile goes so soft, a look he hasn’t seen on her face before now, and she says simply, “Sunshine. Aang is like sunshine in a tiny little body. He’s generous, and kind, and he loves just about everyone and everything.” 

Yeah, so pretty much what Zuko already knew, but it’s nice to hear it. “And Sokka?” 

“Like...if a genius and a complete dumbass were mixed together. That’s Sokka.” 

Zuko blinks, and then laughs, Suki and Jin seeming to delight in the sound. “He sounds nice. I mean, they both do.”

“I bet they do.” Suki snorts. “Anyway you should tell them how nice I’m being to you, it’ll really freak them out.” Shark grin back in place, she rifles through her frankly enormous skirt pockets for a pen, and passes it to him. 

He blinks, and then wonders if  _ everyone  _ he meets will be this blasé about soulmates. He supposes Suki makes sense though, since she’s so involved in Sokka and Aang’s lives. So he takes the pen nervously, glances around the near empty hall, and then quickly, writes, 

_ Suki is really nice. I get why you guys are friends with her. _

Suki’s features go soft at that, and there’s mere seconds before the tickling sensation washes over his wrist. 

** SUKI?!  **

You met Suki? That’s so great!! Isn’t she awesome? :) :) :) :) :) 

The bell rings for the end of lunch and Zuko passes her pen back, grinning at the tall brunette. He feels...good. Happier than before, for certain. 

“Thank you.”

“Anytime, e-boy.”

He doesn’t get the reference but Jin must because this sparks a bout of laughter from her while Zuko just blinks. It’s probably just a nickname, like what Toph does. He shrugs it off. 

When he gets home that night, it’s with Suki’s number in his phone, and another two texts from Toph. They’re very confusing texts. 

TOPH 

LMAO 

TOPH

hope you’re okay though, sparky 

He blinks, confused. 

ZUKO 

I’m ok. What’s funny? 

TOPH 

HA 

Zuko shrugs and puts his phone in his pocket and smiles when Lu Ten comes into the kitchen from upstairs, ruffling his hair on the way to the fridge. 

“How was school, Zu?” He asks cheerfully, still with that buoyancy from that morning, and Zuko doesn’t bother to suppress the smile blooming across his face. 

“I made another friend.”

Lu Ten pauses with the fridge door open and looks at him, dark eyes sparkling with mischief. “You sure look happy about that.” He notes, “Is this new friend a boy?” 

Zuko’s smile drops and he finds himself wondering yet again if Lu Ten knows, but he can’t ask without outing himself so instead he just answers honestly, “She’s friends with my soulmates. She told me about them.” 

Lu Ten’s sly smile switches to a vibrant beam as he grabs a juice box from the fridge and closes it, leaning on the closed door. “That’s awesome, Zu. Are you gonna try to meet them soon?” 

Zuko sighs and looks down at the kitchen table, where he’d dumped out his backpack to get started on homework. “No. I...She wasn’t happy about who my dad was, and if  _she_ wasn’t happy, then...well, you know.” 

Lu Ten twists the straw around and frowns at Zuko. “What did she say?” 

“He’s a psycho. Which...I know, but...”

“Hm.” Lu Ten’s brow knits in concentration. “You said you made a  _friend_ though.”

“Oh, yeah, we’re friends now, but that’s different.” 

Lu Ten just shakes his head. “It isn’t, but I get where you’re coming from, Zu. Just maybe...maybe tell them before they find out on their own. Take the time you need, though.” 

Zuko smiles at him appreciatively and after Lu Ten heads back upstairs, and Druk is happily settled in his lap, Zuko uncaps his pen and tugs up his sleeve.

**Seriously you met Suki? Don’t leave us hanging!**

Zuko smirks a little as he writes out his own message, 

_She said you’re a genius and a dumbass mixed together_

I mean it’s true, but she shouldn’t say it 

Zuko laughs quietly to himself. 

**I’m hurt. My heart is broken. Your opinion of me is shattered. I’ll never recover from this, Zuko. I’m crying right now.**

Sokka, you’re literally just eating jerky. 

**Don’t expose me like this Aang**

_She made you guys sound really great, actually. Especially you, Aang_

Awwwwww!! She’s so nice 

**Excuse me but Suki is my best friend so of course she was nicer about you, Aang.**

_How does that make sense?_

**It just does, don’t question me, I’m a genius, remember?**

_And a dumbass, remember_? 

Sokka looks so sad now :( 

_IM SURE YOU’RE VERY SMART_

**Thank you, I’m very smart. Smart enough to trick Aang into guilt tripping you, even.**

_Wait, what?_

I’m sorry :( please forgive me 

_I’ve been betrayed by the one I trusted the most..._

I really am sorry!!!!! Please please please forgive me!!! 

_And now you know how it feels_

**Omg I’m so proud good job Zuko**

:( that wasn’t very nice, I love you both and you’re mean to me 

Zuko’s heart twists at the unexpected casual declaration of love, and now he feels guilty. Like sunshine, Suki had said. 

**Dude you know I didn’t mean it like that! I love you too lil buddy**

_I’m sorry too Aang_

Zuko can’t declare love that casually, especially since he hasn’t even met them yet, and he hasn’t said I love you to anyone since he was a kid, even, so...

See, I can do it too!!! Hehehehe! 

Zuko blinks. And then blinks again. That little shit. Sunshine, my ass. 

_Okay well I didn’t see that coming_

**You even got me what even who have you been spending time with???**

You, silly. Anyway I’m gonna go clean my room my cousin is visiting tomorrow, talk to you later!!! 

**That kid comes off so innocent but there’s evil there, just simmering under the surface. I’m sure of it**

_I’ve seen evil. He doesn’t even come close._

**Little too literal there buddy, but you’ll get there. Your social skills are like, not great, did you know that?**

Zuko flushes. 

_Yeah_. 

**Like not in a bad way! It’s kind of cute. You’re like a hermit or something. But a cute hermit. I think. You’re probably cute.**

_I’m not cute. But Suki said you are. So_. 

**Finally, I knew there was a reason I was friends with her, I’m gonna ask her if you’re cute. Gimme a second**. 

_No don’t do that_

A few minutes pass where Zuko just anxiously stares at his blank skin in horror. 

**HA! She said you’re ADORABLE. I knew it**. 

Zuko’s whole head feels hot, and he doesn’t know what to say so he just scribbles out, 

_I GOTTA GO_

And pushes his sleeve back down. There, perfect goodbye. Sort of. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends ? Collected  
> Angst? Unnecessary  
> Hotel? Trivago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for thoughts and discussion of self harm and just general depression spiral, I love Zuko so much I don’t know why I’ve done this to him 😬 it’s just brief but it is there (the thoughts I mean) so please be safe and maybe skip this chapter if that may be triggering for you 
> 
> Also now that Zuko has a suitable collection of friends the plot can finally move towards Aang and Sokka so yay for that! There will be an abundance of fluff and hurt/comfort in Zuko’s future I promise

Waking up to the question,  **Wait, is your Dad Ozai Lee?** Has sent Zuko into the hugest downward spiral he’s experienced since moving. When Uncle comes to wake him from school, Zuko refuses to move. He also refuses to speak, or look anywhere but at the ceiling, and after a dozen attempts at coaxing him out of his room, Uncle finally leaves him be. Druk remains at the end of his bed, after his own attempt at cheering Zuko, licking his face and snuggling in close until he’d finally just migrated to the foot of the bed to curl up in solidarity. Zuko appreciates the effort. There’s a flicker of betrayal in his gut for just a second, because Suki had promised not to tell, but then...it had been phrased as a question. It really had just been a matter of time, he’d given them enough clues after all. 

If they figure out who his father is, they’ve figured out who he is. And if they know who he is, they’ll know everything. He’s told them too much - and now that they know it’s Ozai, their belief in him will waver. Their trust in him will disappear. He’s always been his father’s puppet, and they’ll think of him with either pity or rage, depending on their opinions on his father’s frankly despicable ideologies. So he writes nothing in return, and he lays there, and he wishes that when the water burned him it’d boiled his brain along with his face so he wouldn’t have to explain this, or deal with it, or - 

“What’s wrong?” Lu Ten almost startles him, voice soft and close, and Zuko can see him in his periphery now, leaning over the bed with concern. Zuko says nothing, ignoring the chime of his phone that must be Jin or Suki asking why he isn’t at school yet. “Zu?” 

Lu Ten’s hand hesitates on its path to Zuko’s face, but then remains steady as he brushes back dark hair with long fingers. Lu Ten should be heading to work now, Zuko is fairly sure, he’s supposed to start in an hour. “Did something happen?” He asks, voice still soft and steady, and with Zuko’s continued lack of response, Lu Ten sighs softly. “That’s a yes, then?”

Zuko gives in and holds his arm out without shifting his gaze. There’s a stain on the ceiling that kind of looks like a horn. He thinks he could sketch it from memory, if he looked away now.

“Oh, no.” Lu Ten sounds reproachful, “That’s not great. They’re air and water, right? The things Uncle Ozai is saying...oh, boy. Okay, I’m calling in reinforcements.” 

Zuko ignores him, because who in the world could be reinforcements? Jin, who’s at school? Uncle, who’s already tried and failed and has probably already gone to manage the Jasmine Dragon? Lu Ten doesn’t know Katara, Suki or Toph, and Zuko doesn’t know any of them well enough for them to help right now. So instead he lays there and overthinks and wonders if it would help if he just - if he just stopped. Just for a little while, if he could just stop thinking - he doesn’t know how he’d do it, but he’d overheard some kids talking in the school bathroom once, saying that endorphins can make it better, make you feel better.

They were talking about cutting, he’s pretty sure. He doesn’t want to do that, but what’s one more scar? 

“You’re thinking something bad and I’m not sure I like it.” Lu Ten murmurs disapprovingly when he returns from wherever he’d gone off to. Zuko doesn’t say a word, but Lu Ten has always been perceptive. “You don’t have to tell me what, but do I have to stop you from doing something dumb?” 

Zuko thinks about it. Then he nods, because that would be dumb, and he shouldn’t do it, but he’s seriously considering it just to see if it  works , and instantly Lu Ten is sitting on the bed beside him and grasping his hand tightly. 

“Okay. That’s okay. I’m just going to sit with you then, until they get here, alright? Just...juststay with me, please. Don’t go too far into your head for once, Zu.” 

He thinks that might be an unreasonable request right now, but he manages another nod, and Lu Ten squeezes his hand. Then, after a moment, he adds softly, “The gold one is asking if it’s true, too.” 

Zuko wants to disappear for a moment.  _Aang_ ,  the vegan champion for animal rights and equality, Aang, the fourteen year old with a heart that was probably somehow  actually  made of gold. Sokka, yeah, that one scares him too, but even if Sokka forgives his parentage, Aang never will. Aang talks about everything on his show, denounces Ozai, and at first, that had been funny to Zuko, enjoyable even, until he’d remembered that Ozai is his father and if they ever found out - well, it’s too late now. Zuko remembers Aang’s impassioned speech about human rights, about balance between the nations, the day he even had Father’s opposition on the show to talk about  _his_ ideals, which were far greater and spoke of a far brighter future than Ozai’s. 

Fuck. 

“Zuko? Can you hear me?” His cousin asks gently, releasing his hand suddenly, “that was the door, I’ll be right back, okay? Don’t...don’t do anything stupid, I’ll be right back with help.” 

Zuko just nods for a third time and lets him leave. He doesn’t think he even has the energy to get out of the bed and hurt himself now anyway. 

It’s moments later that he hears footsteps on the stairs, more than two people at least, and Zuko casts a passing curious thought as to who they could be before deciding he doesn’t care. Everything’s all screwed up. 

“Oh, I see what you mean.” Wait, what? He knows that voice, Agni, he used to hear it nearly every day, except never in that tone. Usually it was bubbly and bright, cheerful to a fault, but now it’s quiet and subdued. “Zuko, I’m getting in your bed.”

He barely has a second to process that before Ty Lee climbs onto the mattress, pulls his blankets up and slips in beside him, wrapping her arms around him gently. 

It’s enough to shock him into looking away from the ceiling. Sure enough, the brunette is looking at him with big grey eyes, always so emotive and there’s no exception now. She looks sad, and worried, and that’s when he catches the flash of black and the covers are again pushed back. Then there’s Mai, on his other side. 

His mouth feels like sandpaper when he asks, hesitantly and if he’s honest, a little fearfully, “Does Azula know you’re here?” 

Mai rolls her eyes. “Azula doesn’t monitor our every movement, as much as she’d like to. We were visiting Ty Lee’s cousin when Lu Ten called.” 

“Mmmhmm,” Ty Lee hums, and snuggles closer to him, tightening her grip and rubbing firm but honestly very relaxing circles into his back. “I was so worried, he sounded so freaked out. What happened, Zuko?” 

He hadn’t thought they were his friends. Yeah, they’d sometimes hang out with him when Azula wasn’t around, but he’d thought...he’d always thought it was because he was the next best thing. Are they friends? They’re cuddling, so he guesses they are, but this is so confusing. 

“Stop it.” Mai says, and for once her voice isn’t cold and disinterested. “You think we don’t want to be here with you, but we do. We’ve tried talking to you, it’s not us that isn’t returning messages.” 

It hits close enough to the mark for Zuko to flinch, and maybe they  are  his friends if they can read him so easily, but they’re also Azula’s friends, so he doesn’t know what to do, or what they’ll tell her, or- 

“We’re not gonna say anything to your sister, y’know,” Ty Lee says kindly, “She doesn’t need to know, just like all the other times.” 

All the other times? They’d been hanging out with him...on purpose? This is news to Zuko, but for once, it’s not bad news. He doesn’t know what to feel, but he finally lets himself relax in their embrace. 

“Talk.” Mai says sharply now, her brows furrowed even as she tries to look unbothered. 

“Please, we drove like twenty minutes, which doesn’t seem like a long time but after the drive to Ba Sing Se from Caldera at like 4am was kinda a lot and we just wanna know that you’re okay, cause you don’t seem okay, and I-“

“Ty Lee.” Mai mutters, and the girl stops rambling but still looks concerned, so Zuko shows them his arm. 

“You have soulmates,” Mai notes, and if she’s surprised she hides it well, unlike the gymnast on his other side, who gasps loudly. 

“Oh, but isn’t that great, Zuko?” 

“Read it.” Mai directs at Ty Lee with a frustrated sigh, before looking back at Zuko, her brow furrowed. “They won’t care, you know.”

“Yes they will.” Zuko refutes calmly, almost too much distance in his voice, as he feels his chest tighten with anxiety. “They’ll hate me.” 

“But why would they hate  _you_ ?” Ty Lee asks, big grey eyes wide with confusion, “You’ve never gotten up and said that stuff, that was only your dad and Azula, you’ve _never_ said anything.” 

“Exactly.” Zuko’s voice is quiet, shaky, “I’ve never said anything. They’ll assume I think the same way.”

“Then tell them you don’t. Agni, just tell them the truth, that you hate him, it’ll be fine.” Mai presses her fingers to his cheek, a rare display of affection. “Bond over shared hatred. It’s effective.” 

And that...well, he supposes she isn’t exactly wrong. And they  do  know what his father and sister had done to him, not all of it, but some, and if he could just convince them to love him anyway - 

“They know how I got my burn.”

They both go quiet at that. Everyone who knows how it truly happened does when he mentions it. Nobody knows what to say, or how to deal with it, so they’ve just collectively agreed to pretend it isn’t there.

The silence ends when Ty Lee clears her throat, and tentatively says, “So then, why do you think they’ll turn on you?” 

Zuko frowns. “I don’t know.” 

Mai’s sigh is long suffering, but she reaches for his arm and presses her fingertips to his skin gently. “They won’t. They’re your soulmates. They’ll understand.” 

“Besides,” Ty Lee adds, “My cousin is Air Nation, I mean, I guess that’s obvious because we have like, almost the same face, but he doesn’t even hate Ozai. He just wants him to step down, y’know? I don’t know if that helps or anything, but...” She trails off looking anxious, and then her eyes meet his again, this time with a strength he wasn’t expecting. “If they’re mean to you about it, I’ll kick them so hard their spirits will leave their bodies.” 

“I’ll stab them.” Mai nods serenely. 

“I...” Zuko swallows against the thickness in his throat and the burning in his eyes. “Thank you.” 

“Anytime, Zuzu.” Ty Lee smiles brightly, if not the teensiest bit intensely , but surprisingly the nickname doesn’t have the same burn to it as when Azula uses it. Ty Lee is saying it with something  fond , and that feels good. He never realised they were his friends, too. 

“We need to talk about whatever you were thinking about before, though.” Mai says after a moment of peaceful silence, “Because Lu Ten said you were going to do something, and you needed him to stop you. What were you going to do, Zuko?” 

Zuko feels shame and embarrassment and guilt stirring up a nauseating mix in his belly. “I’m not going to do it now, so it doesn’t matter.” 

Mai and Ty Lee both frown at that. 

“It matters that you thought about it at all. What was it?” Mai repeats her question, this time with a harder tone, and Zuko winces and shuts his eyes. 

“I was only thinking about it.” 

“About what? You can trust us, Zuzu, we won’t tell. I mean, we’ll probably tell Lu Ten, but apart from that.” Ty Lee’s arms around him are grounding, and he almost doesn’t feel humiliated as he admits, with his eyes still tightly shut, 

“I thought maybe if I cut myself I could stop thinking for a minute. But I didn’t do anything, okay? So just leave it.” 

Mai’s sigh is quiet and Ty Lee makes a soft whining noise. 

“Oh,  _no_ ,  Zuzu. That won’t help, I promise it won’t. And-and next time you think like that, you should call one of us, cause we might not be in the city, but we can talk, right?” 

Mai is suspiciously quiet. 

“Okay.” Zuko mumbles, blinking away wetness from his eyes. “If...if I think like that again, I’ll call.” 

“Yes.” Mai agrees after a long pause, “You will. Because if I find out you haven’t, I’ll be more than mad, you got that?” 

He nods, still flushed with embarrassment, and Lu Ten must have called in sick because he brings them tea and cookies later, the two of them staying until early evening, before excusing themselves to try to still squeeze in their visit with Ty Lee’s cousin. He hears them whispering with Lu Ten and Uncle too on their way out, Uncle having returned home from work earlier than usual. Probably worried about Zuko, much to the boy’s shame. 

Dinner is awkward, and quiet, until Uncle takes a deep breath and breaks the silence. 

“Zuko. You are more my own son than my brother’s. If you are ever in need, I am always here for you.” 

That...for some reason, Zuko doesn’t like hearing that. Because if Uncle knew everything about him, he might not feel that way, and he can’t help the way the anger and frustration well in his chest when he meets Uncle’s eyes in what can only be considered a challenge. 

“Even if I wasn’t perfect like Lu Ten? If there was something worse about me than my soulmates?” 

Uncle looks startled for the briefest of moments, but Lu Ten just looks sad, and far too knowing for Zuko’s tastes. 

“There is nothing,” Uncle’s resolve seems to harden, “ _Nothing_ you could do, Zuko, that would make me love you less than I do. That would make you any less my son than Lu Ten is.” 

It’s like Zuko  _wants_ to prove him wrong about that, and he doesn’t know why, he just feels so damn combative and defensive all of a sudden, and in the heady rush of it all he spits, “Not even if I’m gay?”

Lu Ten drops his chopsticks. The table falls silent, and Uncle’s eyes are sad, and Zuko regrets every single word but he can’t take it back now. 

“You thought I would...” Uncle shakes his head at the table, and then looks up at Zuko, and there’s a heaviness in his gaze, and what might be remorse, as well. “Zuko. Love has no limits. I only wish you would have told me sooner, so I could have perhaps not made you uncomfortable with my questions about young Miss Jin.” 

Zuko can feel his heart beating through his whole body, like it’s rattling him with each beat, and then he finds himself smiling. He’s smiling so widely it almost hurts, and there are tears again but this time they’re tears of relief, of hope, and Lu Ten tugs him across the table, towards himself and Uncle, definitely squashing the dumplings on their plates as he pulls them all together. 

“Everything’s gonna be okay, Zu.” 

They share a long embrace, and Uncle peppers kisses along the top of Zuko’s head as he holds him close, murmuring soft asssurances. 

It’s not until they’ve pulled apart that he sees the new gleam in his Uncle’s eyes. Now  _that’s_ dangerous.

“So, is there a young man who has caught your eye then, nephew?” Iroh asks hopefully, and Zuko groans. 

Before bed, he looks back down at his arm, takes a deep breath, and writes, 

_Yes. Ozai is my father._

He goes straight to bed and doesn’t look when he feels the tingling of a response, knocked out emotionally from the days events. 

This time, he wakes up to, 

Oh. That makes sense. 

**Shit**. 

Sokka. Don’t. 

** No,  ~~not because of that~~ It’s just complicated. I mean Ozai is a bad guy. I just didn’t know he was like, a BAD GUY, you know what I mean? Ugh  **

Yeah, I know. Are you okay, Zuko? It took you a really long time to reply and we were super worried :( 

**I didn’t care if he was, I just realised that you had a lot in common with his kid but that’s because you are his kid ig, I know you’re not like that, are you?**

He has two other nations as soulmates, I don’t think he would be. It’s not his fault Ozai is a bad person. And if anyone knows how bad he is, it’s him. 

**Of course, I know that. Man, I suck.**

Zuko, please respond. I’m starting to get even more worried. 

**It’s true, he looks like he’s gonna cry. I’m sorry, man, I know you’re good. But family dinners are gonna be weird, considering my Dad’s running against yours. Yikes.**

Zuko stares at his own skin in horror.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oop I angsted again? Zuko has trust issues 😅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I’m sorry for the late update but this chapter just got too long and in the end I decided to split it in 2, so if the ending is a little abrupt that is why, I hope you guys like it though!!

Zuko doesn’t own a computer. He’s always done his class work on paper, or borrowed his Uncle’s study, and so that is what he does, as panic spreads through his body, nearly bumping the elderly man on his way to said room, probably looking like a crazy person. 

“Zuko!” Uncle calls after him, stunned, and Zuko manages a quick apology before barging through the door and slamming himself down in the desk chair, even as Uncle comes to the doorway, looking concerned. “Nephew, is everything alright?” 

Is everything alright? Zuko doesn’t know. He just doesn’t know, so he shrugs and makes a strangled noise as he types Hakoda’s name into the search bar. His fingers pause right before he hits go, because is he sure he wants to do this? Agni, maybe he’s better off pretending he never read Sokka’s words, except...no. No, he needs to see. 

He clicks. 

Hakoda’s family look happy. 

That’s the first thought that fills Zuko’s head as he stares at a photo of the four of them, smiling actual, genuine smiles at a press conference that probably took place around the same time Ozai’s did. He knows for a fact he looks miserable in those photos. 

But. But then his brain catches up with him because the girl standing on the other side of Hakoda is  _Katara_. 

  
His heart stops, and he finds himself staring at her, as if waiting for her face to morph into a different person, but her face doesn’t change and Zuko feels sick. It’s definitely Katara. Her little hair loops and everything, though the rest of her hair is tumbling in loose curls down her shoulders rather than in the plait he’s used to. Did she know about him? Did she seek him out, to suss out her father’s opponent, only to find him useless? 

Betrayal cracks familiar through his chest, and he shuts his eyes tightly before opening them and forcing himself not to look at her, finally letting his gaze move to the other side, and Sokka- Sokka is  _beautiful_ . He’s standing tall, smile wide and bright, hair tied back on top with the sides shaved. He looks a lot like his father, only younger, more open, and Zuko can’t look away. He’s breathtaking. His eyes are  so blue.  He’s definitely taller and broader than Zuko, and Zuko tries not to feel self conscious, but it’s difficult when Sokka looks like  that . 

But then he remembers Katara again and wonders...did he know, about Katara? About their friendship? Did he think it was a good plan, did he - no, no he didn’t even know who Zuko was until now. He couldn’t have known. It doesn’t stop the sting in his eyes though, and he turns away from the computer and finally looks back at Uncle, still standing in the doorway, still looking concerned. 

“One of my soulmates is Hakoda Lai’s son. And his daughter...I thought she was my friend. I didn’t know, Uncle. I didn’t know.” 

Uncle comes over and places a gentle hand on his shoulder, looking at the screen and then back at Zuko with a soft sigh. 

“Oh, Zuko. The world has a much bigger plan for you than I thought.” 

Zuko swears and pushes away from the desk, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes to try to stop the tears. “I thought she was my friend.” 

“Tell me something, dear nephew,” Uncle starts, soft, hand tightening on Zuko’s shoulder, “Did she ever ask about your father?”

That does give Zuko pause. He lowers his hands and frowns deeply. “No...she never did.”

“And did you ever talk about him with her?” 

“No, I never talk about him if I can avoid it.” 

“Then isn’t it possible, that this is just a misunderstanding? That she really is your friend, and merely gravitated towards you because of your connection to her brother?” 

Zuko doesn’t know if that’s worse or not. “Spying on me for-“

“Not spying. Perhaps it’s best for you to simply ask her for the truth, nephew. Sometimes, things can seem far more complicated than they are. It is important to communicate your thoughts and feelings, especially if you want to remain friends. Is that what you want?” 

Is it? Katara has been nice to him, has only ever really talked about herself, didn’t even mind that his side of the conversation was usually dull and socially awkward, she made him  cake  \- 

“Yes. Yeah. I want her to be my friend.”

“Then ask her for her motivations. If she truly cares for you, she’ll probably feel quite upset that she’s caused you pain.” 

Zuko nods, slowly, and looks back at Katara’s face smiling at him through the screen. And then he can’t help but look at Sokka again, and Agni,  those eyes , that’s his  soulmate. 

“It certainly doesn’t hurt that the boy is easy on the eyes,” Uncle says then, and Zuko jolts and flushes red in embarrassment, ducking his head at Uncle’s chuckle. “And you’ve already given a good impression to his family.”

Zuko winces, “Yes, but, what about mine?” 

“I don’t think Lu Ten and I are too awful, nephew.” 

Zuko bites his lip and looks away, fighting a smile. Yeah, his family is Uncle and Lu Ten and mother, not Ozai and Azula. If he can just get that across to them- 

But first, Katara. 

ZUKO 

we’re friends, right? 

He hates that his hands shake as he types it out, but Uncle is strong and steady at his side. 

KATARA 

of course we are, is everything okay? 

Zuko takes a deep breath. 

ZUKO 

did you know about my father when you met me? Did you know about Sokka and Aang? 

There’s a long pause and Zuko feels his stomach churn, when suddenly his phone vibrates insistently in his hand and Agni, Katara’s calling him. 

Zuko looks to Uncle who just nods, and Zuko swallows as he accepts the call and places the phone against his ear.

_ “Tui and La, Zuko, I swear when I met you I didn’t know about your father! Or Aang and Sokka, but i did know when I saw the gold writing on your arm and saw your name tag and then I just - I have this meddling problem, anyone can tell you, I mean just ask Sokka! We have fights about it  all the time  but I really just wanted to get to know you I  swear  and I’m so sorry!”  _

Zuko feels like he’s been hit with a hurricane with the speed and panic in her voice, and Uncle’s satisfied nod barely registers. There’s a long pause, and then a soft, concerned, 

_ “Zuko? Are you there? I...I shouldn’t have meddled, I was just so curious, and then it was too late to say anything because I should have said something straight away but I thought I could like, I don’t know, set you guys up to meet without you knowing and it would’ve been  so sweet  but-“ _

“I’m here. I...thats, that’s a lot. I guess I get it but...but didn’t you get angry, when you did realise who I was?” Zuko doesn’t address the part of her sentence that scares him, the idea of having his soulmates thrown at him at random, with no warning, is...overwhelming. He’s glad she didn’t do it. 

There’s a long pause, and then, _“Zuko, Aang tells me everything. Sokka doesn’t, sure, but Aang does. So I knew how you felt about him by the time I realised where I’d seen your face before. And I just really want to say this, because I couldn’t before, but what happened to you was - it was really messed up, and I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t even know about it, and I broke your trust, but please don’t hate me.”_

Agni, she sounds so sad — that’s what changes things for Zuko, because she sounds so forlorn, guilty, and so...

Uncle hands him a tissue so he can wipe at the tears escaping his eyes. 

“Okay. I thought you were maybe spying on me. Or something. I know that sounds paranoid, but it wouldn’t be the first time.” 

There’s a soft sigh. _“Tui, No, Zuko, I swear, Sokka and Dad didn’t even know about you. Only Toph and Suki, I swear-“_

Zuko’s head has spun so much this morning he’s surprised it hasn’t fallen off. 

“So, you and Toph are friends with Suki too? Wait, of course you are. Agni, I’m an idiot.”

_“No, you’re not, but uh, Toph and Suki are dating, so that’s how we knew about you meeting her. But that’s everything, there’s nothing else. I mean, is there anything you want to ask me? I’ll answer honestly, I promise.”_

“Do you actually want to be my friend, or is it just because of Sokka and Aang?” 

_“Well, at first it was because I was curious. But you’re kind of difficult not to get attached to. If anything, I could really do without Sokka constantly talking about how cute you are, actually.”_

Zuko’s whole face blooms crimson, even his ears, and Uncle snorts as he moves to leave the room, mouthing ‘tea’ as he goes. Zuko nods in acknowledgment. “He, Uh, he says I’m cute?” He hates that his voice cracks. 

Katara’s voice has gone sly now, _“Yeah, a lot more since he saw a photo of you. It’s not even a great photo, you look like you’d rather be anywhere else.”_ She snorts, and he can’t fault her for that because...yeah, that’s exactly how he felt that day. _“Aang just thought you looked sad and then_ _ he  got sad and said he wished he could help you. Aang is really worried about you, y’know?”  _

Zuko feels something in his chest release, like there had been elastic binds around him that just snapped free. “I don’t want to make anyone worry. I just...I’m not who they would have wanted, if they could choose. I guess. It’s stupid, forget I said it.” 

_“Zuko, I think you’re all exactly what each other need. Also, don’t talk about yourself like you’re a burden or something, cause to Aang and Sokka you’re everything. And Toph, Suki, me...well, we all think you’re pretty great, too.”_

“I...thank you, Katara.”

_“That’s okay. I’m sorry for upsetting you, and making you think - y’know. Are we still friends?”_

“Yeah. Yeah, we’re still friends.” 

Katara makes a relieved sound and he can almost feel her relax. _“Thank Tui and La. I was so worried. But you must have seen my picture to know, right? So...you saw Sokka too?”_

“I...yeah...I saw- him.” 

“ _And_?” 

“And what?” 

“ _Oh come on, you know what I’m asking!”_

“I really don’t.” 

_“What did you think of him? He’s a giant dork for sure but I mean objectively, people have liked him in the past, and -“_

“He’s beautiful, okay? Way better looking than me. I could never...Ugh, I don’t want to talk about this. Please.” 

Katara seems concerned now. _“What, do you think you’re ugly or something? Cause Zuko, I hate to tell you, but you’re actually really attractive. And Sokka thinks so too.”_

“Please, can we -“

_“Okay! Sorry. Well, are you guys all gonna meet now? Can I help set it up? I’m really good at planning and -“_

“Uh, not yet.”

_“But why not? Everything’s in the open now, and -“_

“I’m just not ready, okay?” He doesn’t tell her that it’s more like he doesn’t think he’ll live up to whatever they’re building in their heads, that he’s a let down, a disappointment, useless, lucky to be born- 

_“Okay. I get that, I won’t pressure you. But is it cool if I still come to the shop on the weekends?”_

“Yeah, Katara. Of course. And Toph too. And uh, if Suki wants.” 

_“Cool. Listen, Zuko, I’m gonna be late to school if I stay on the phone much longer, and Sokka and Aang are going to get suspicious if I don’t come out of my room soon, so -“_

“Oh, ok. School. Right. I’m definitely going to be late for that.” Zuko groans. 

_“I’ll text Suki. She’ll cover for you. Apparently the teachers let her get away with all kinds of stuff.”_

“Thanks, Katara. I’ll text you.” 

_“Okay, have a good day Zuko,”_

“You too.” 

He stares at the phone for a few minutes after the call is over, and looks up when he hears Uncle’s footsteps. He’s holding a tray of Jasmine tea and Zuko reaches out gratefully, blowing and then taking a small sip. 

“It seems you’ve got a solid friendship with Miss Katara after all,” Uncle says fondly, cradling his own tea. There’s something soft about these moments with Uncle, tea between them. 

“I guess so.” Zuko agrees, though he feels quite shaken up inside about it all. Just how intertwined were all of their lives? How much of it is chance and how much is Destiny? 

“You’re overthinking, dear boy.” Uncle murmurs over the time of his cup, “I think this is all very good for you. It brings me great joy to see you surrounding yourself with people who care for you. It...There’s something I’ve been meaning to discuss with you, Zuko.” 

First name. Okay, so this is probably bad. But Zuko is already late to school and sure, Lu Ten and Uncle must have swapped shifts yesterday in order for Uncle to still be home while Lu Ten isn’t, but...

“I have to go to school,” Zuko attempts, hoping to dodge this conversation entirely for now, whatever he’s done wrong can wait until after school, right? “I’m already late and I missed yesterday altogether and I don’t want to fall behind -“ 

“Zuko. Your grades can handle a day and a half away, this is something I have put off for too long, and if I leave it today, I am not certain I’ll have the heart to speak about it, and you need to hear it.” 

Have the heart to...? Zuko swallows. Is he being sent back? Has Uncle finally seen whatever it is that had made Father hate him so much? 

“I understand.” Zuko manages, voice barely above a whisper. 

Uncle sighs quietly and places his tea down. “Not quite. I want to explain to you how I failed you, and apologise for not trying harder to get you away from my brother.” 

Zuko freezes. His eyes go wide, and his lips open in surprise. Failed him? But Uncle  saved  him, yes, maybe because it was bad publicity for Ozai, but he still- 

“The day you got your scar, Ursa called me.” Uncle begins, somber, his gaze fixed on the liquid in his cup. Zuko can’t even bring himself to take a sip. “She begged me for help. I decided to attempt to gain custody of you. The difficult part was convincing your mother, because she didn’t want to seperate from you altogether, but eventually she agreed it would be for the best. But Ozai has always been a cunning man, Zuko. He was also a powerful man, even then. I tried my best, but ultimately, Ozai so kindly reminded me that Lu Ten’s college applications had just been sent out. Hesaid he’d make sure my son was blacklisted everywhere, he said- It does not matter. What matters, is that I was a coward, and if I could go back, I would. I love you very much, nephew. I hope that you can forgive me, though I do not expect it. Just know that you are incredibly loved, and we will always be your family. I only wish we could have been sooner.” 

Zuko stares at Uncle for a long time. “You tried to get custody of me?” 

Uncle meets his gaze, looking far too ashamed. “And gave up far too easily.” 

“But you- you tried. You wanted me.” Zuko tries to confirm, because to him, that’s what matters. Zuko would’ve been devastated if Lu Ten wasn’t able to study because of him, especially since the older boy got a late start at college in the first place, having taken the time to figure himself out first. If after he’d finally decided, he’d had his dreams crushed, because of  Zuko , well. This, though, Uncle even trying means more than he can say. 

“Of course I wanted you, Zuko. How could I not?” 

Easily, if one asked Ozai, but maybe Ozai was the one who was wrong. All this time, he thought Uncle was just sweeping in because it was convenient for Ozai, but Ozai was really just taking advantage of the fact that he already  knew  Uncle wanted him. That...that changes Zuko’s perspective on a lot. 

“Uncle,” Zuko smiles softly, “Uncle, I love you.” 

The shock that ripples across Uncle’s face is almost funny, and then the warmth that radiates from him as he beams, bright and open at Zuko is blinding. It’s the first time Zuko has spoken those words in so long, they almost feel like a foreign tongue, but he knows this is the right time. 

“I love you too.” 

It’s a lot for one morning, and they finish their tea in an almost serene silence, both of them with their hearts full and souls wiped clean. It feels like the other foot just dropped, only it was a really nice foot, fresh from a manicure, or something like that. Zuko isn’t great at metaphors. That’s more Uncle’s thing.

Uncle even walks him to school, for all of the five minutes that takes, and he ends up having missed the first half of classes, arriving just as lunch is beginning. That’s okay, though, because Zuko wouldn’t trade his morning for anything in the world. Zuko pauses before entering the cafeteria though, to quickly write to his soulmates. 

_Your family looks happy. I already knew Katara, though. We’re friends._

He feels confident in revealing that, especially since Katara had left that up to him. He wants them to realise just how crazy all of this is, how interconnected they are. 

There’s no immediate response, so Zuko figures they’re probably busy and goes ahead, finding where Suki and Jin are sitting together easily enough. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s happening oH mY gOd it’s hApPeNiNg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK Y’ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR LOVELY COMMENTS YOU MAKE MY DAY 💕💕

Suki and Jin both smile at him brightly when he sits down at their table, Jin automatically sliding her miso to him and Suki passing him an apple and sandwich. It’s in that moment, when he realises they got extra food in case he was on time, that he feels his heart melt even more than it already has today. 

“Thank you.” He tries to sound casual but he probably looks like a disaster of swirling emotions, considering Jin pats him gently on the shoulder. 

“So, you know everything now.” Suki points out, “But Katara says you aren’t ready to meet the boys.” 

Zuko just hums and nods, lifting the bowl of miso closer to himself. 

“He just needs time.” Jin interprets for Zuko, smiling fondly. “When he’s ready, he’ll tell them.” 

Suki looks between them both for a long moment before asking, “You two are sure you aren’t...dating?” 

Zuko snorts his miso out his nose and Jin chokes on her own apple, the two of them falling into giggles and looking at each other incredulously. “No,” Zuko manages, once he’s calmed down enough, ignoring the startled look on Suki’s face, “I’m gay.”

Jin grins and knocks their shoulders together, before adding, “I don’t date.” 

Suki looks confused at that, before asking, “you don’t date?” 

“Nup! Not interested, y’know? It’s chill.”

“Oh, okay.” Suki shrugs, “you two are very close, so I thought maybe-“ 

“No, no. He’s like my brother, and I’m like his sister. Only, like, healthy relationship.” Jin explains brightly, “but if I  _did_ date, and Zuko _wasn’t_ gay, you can bet I’d snatch him right up. He’s a catch.” 

Zuko flushes and looks away, embarrassed. He’s absolutely not a catch, and sometimes he’s still baffled by how much she likes him. He’s getting better though, and after this morning - well. “If either of us is a catch, it’s you, Jin.” 

Jin swoons dramatically into his arms, “Oh, Zuko, you flatterer. We both know you wanna get into Sokka’s pants though, you’re so transparent.” 

Zuko gapes at her and flounders for a response, mouth opening and closing soundlessly, Suki’s cackles filling the silence. 

“I don’t think you’ll have much trouble there, E-boy,” Suki smirks, “You’re more than half way there and you haven’t even met yet.” 

Zuko wishes his face could spend more than five minutes without flushing crimson around these two, though that doesn’t seem like a realistic hope at this point. “I don’t- his pants- not me!” 

Jin and Suki both laugh now, and Zuko groans and drops his face to the table, skilfully avoiding smushing his face into his food. “You’re so mean.” 

Both girls seem to find that even more amusing, and their laughter spikes, filling the cafeteria. Zuko’s pocket vibrates, but he doesn’t check his phone because he’s  _wallowing_ ,  okay. He’s so busy with that, in fact, that he doesn’t notice the tingling, it’s only Suki poking his arm that catches his attention, and he looks down curiously. 

Wow, small world! 

**Dude, that’s wild. How many of our friends do you even know? Are you secretly a Dai Li spy? You can tell us, we won’t tell anyone!!**

Jin slides a pen across the table to Zuko and he grins at her appreciatively, before snorting to himself and scrawling out a reply. 

_Not a spy._

**Ha! That’s what a spy would say. I got my eye on you, Zuko.**

Sokka, leave our spy alone. 

_I said I’m NOT a spy_

Right, not a spy, got it Sifu Spyman! 

_Don’t call me that_

**SIFU SPYMAN**

_Agni give me strength_

**Agni can’t help you now, Zuko**

_Is that a threat?_

**Yes**

Wait no we’re not threatening you! Stop that Sokka! 

**Hey you didn’t even ask what I was threatening to do and frankly I’m offended. I was only gonna snuggle him.**

Oh I wanna snuggle him too! Okay, we ARE threatening you Zuko!!! :) :) :) 

_...I don’t know what to say to that._

**It’s a love story baby just say yes**

Zuko’s face burns as he stares at his arm incredulously, ignoring the way Suki is stifling her laughter in her hands and Jin is grinning. What the heck does that mean?? 

“It’s a meme, Zuko.” Jin murmurs softly, and Zuko deflates a little. 

“Oh.” 

Sokka you need to stop using Taylor Sozin lyrics as pick up lines. That has never worked for you. It won’t ever work for you. 

**WOW. W o w. Aang, when did you get so mean?**

I’m being nice! I’m helping you. 

_Taylor Sozin?_

**You ...You don’t know Taylor Sozin? Okay, the SECOND we meet we’re listening to every single album. This is a problem.**

_A problem_? 

It’s a blessing. Please do not listen to Taylor Sozin, Zuko. I already have to hear it all the time from Sokka‘s room. I used to like Taylor Sozin, Zuko, but I can only listen to love story so many times 

**Okay well if we’re going off remember when you had the flu and you were so out of it you hit on Katara by saying baby you’re my forever girl?**

SOKKA NO 

**Sokka yes**

Zuko giggles like a little girl, trying to picture Aang saying those words to Katara, and Suki leans over and then laughs even harder. 

“Oh, that was so funny. Katara turned so red I thought she’d stopped breathing!” 

The lunch bell rings then, and Zuko sighs as he gets to his feet. “What have we got now?” He hadn’t had a chance to look at his timetable, but Jin always has both of theirs memorised somehow. 

“You’ve got geometry, good luck.” 

Zuko winces. “Why does Agni hate me?” 

“Can’t hate you that much if you ended up with those two,” Suki shrugs, “Plus you got me out of it, so lucky you.” 

Zuko rolls his eyes but can’t help the fond smile that stretches across his lips. “You may be right.” 

He glances at his phone as he trudges his way to geometry with Mr. Pakku. Agni, he’s smiling so much that his cheeks hurt today. 

TY LEE 

look at this puppy! Don’t you think it looks just like you? 

Attached is a picture of a Dalmatian puppy with a big black spot over one eye, looking up at the camera with big brown eyes. It looks like it’s been taken at a shelter. He loves it. 

ZUKO 

he is very cute. I love him. 

TY LEE 

We adopted him! His name is Zuko junior and Mai keeps giving him treats. We miss you. 

ZUKO 

I miss you both too. 

With that sent, he drops his phone back into his pocket, feeling utterly content as he walks into the hell that is class. 

By the time the school day has ended, Zuko is ready to take a nap. Not that he’ll admit it, even as Jin croons about how he’s a sleepy boy and asks if he needs a pillow, and Suki tells him he needs to sleep more if he’s planning on doing well in her self defence classes because she absolutely  _will not_ have him slacking off. 

Aang and Sokka had taken turns drawing on their arms throughout the day, so by the time he gets home he has sketches of clouds, Appa, and what he can only assume is some kind of dog? Or a horse? It’s hard to tell, Sokka’s definitely not going to have a career in art anytime soon. 

He’s added a his own drawing of a turtle duck on his wrist, and every time he looks at it he smiles, because Aang drew a bunch of hearts around it and Sokka added a pond - well, a wonky circle, with some rocks. 

Lu Ten opens the door before he can get his key out and shoves Druk into his arms, the dog wiggling enthusiastically at Zuko’s appearance, and then tugs him inside. 

“Dad’s making Katsudon for dinner,” He whispers conspiratorially, “He’s in a really good mood.”

“Uncle’s always in a good mood,” Zuko counters, though he has a feeling this has a lot to do with their talk this morning, so he lets Lu Ten guide him to the living room and push him down onto the couch. 

“Yeah, Zu, but he’s in a stupidly good mood. He’s humming, and he keeps telling me he loves me. It’s freaking me out.” 

Zuko shakes his head in amusement, “But he does love you.” 

“Yeah, and I love you, but I’m not saying it every two seconds am I?”

Zuko grabs the iron while it’s hot. “I love you too.”

Lu Ten stares at him in shock before he points a finger in Zuko’s direction accusingly. 

“You! You did this!” Though his expression is anything but angry, and he looks at Zuko with pride sparkling in his eyes. “I love you so much. I’m gonna go help Dad cook, maybe we can have cake for dessert.” 

“Wha-?” 

Lu Ten’s already walking away though, with newfound purpose and almost a skip in his step, so Zuko just shrugs and looks down at the dog licking at his collarbone. 

“You’re not gonna go all weird on me if I tell you I love you, are you, boy?” He asks hopefully, and Druk just goes on wriggling around obliviously. Zuko sighs in relief. Well, that’s one less thing to worry about. 

And then, Zuko starts to think. Usually, this wouldn’t be great, but Zuko’s mind is doing something abnormal today. He’s thinking  _positive_ things.  He starts to wonder if Aang’s brightness is transferable via hugs. He wonders if Sokka’s arms really are that muscular. He wonders what it would feel like, to be caught in the middle of that. If he would feel warm, loved,  _safe_ , close to them. 

Ozai has been holding him back for so long, even without being in contact, and now? Now, Zuko wonders what it would be like if he listened to his friends. If he believed them when they told him he was worth something. 

Because he is worth it, isn’t he? If Uncle thinks so, and Lu Ten thinks so, and Mai and Ty Lee and - Zuko could go on for ages, he realises, eyes widening in shock. He has more friends than he ever has before. They all chose to be around him, want to be around him- 

Maybe...maybe this time, he can accept the love that’s been offered to him. It isn’t a trap, nobody is waiting for the right moment to strike, there’s no punchline, they just  _like_ him. 

And sure, Ozai will never love him. But that isn’t Zuko’s fault, is it? No matter how hard Zuko wracks his brain, he can’t think of a single person Ozai actually loves, not even Azula. In a way, Zuko thinks she has it worse, because she believes that their father truly loves her. He wonders if she’s alright, now that the family punching bag is gone. He hopes she is, despite everything. He does love his sister, even if she thinks him less than the dirt on her shoes. 

He’s petting Druk absentmindedly while he thinks, and almost jumps when a hand lands on his shoulder, jerking up to meet Uncle’s eyes. 

“Nephew,” Uncle says warmly, “I hope you’re not thinking to hard.” 

Zuko furrows his brow, baffled at himself, before looking back at Uncle earnestly. “Actually, I think...I’m thinking just enough.”

It doesn’t make sense, not really, but Uncle seems to understand, because he squeezes Zuko’s shoulder and smiles. 

“That’s very good to hear. Finish off your homework before dinner, I’m sure you have quite a bit to catch up on.” 

Zuko pouts but nods, reaching for his bookbag as Uncle turns back towards the kitchen. 

“Uncle?” 

Iroh turns to him expectantly. 

“I think...I think I might be home late from school tomorrow.” 

“Plans with friends?” 

“Ah...hopefully uh, plans with soulmates?” 

Uncle’s beam is radiant, even as his eyes water. “Oh, Zuko. I am so very proud of you.”

Zuko smiles back and ignores the burning at the back of his eyes as he uncaps his pen, and shakily presses it to his arm, right beneath the turtle duck. 

_Can we meet?_

**Are you serious? Like, for real?**

YES YES YES YES YES YES 

_Yeah. I think I’m ready_. 

**And I think I just had a heart palpitation. When??**

IM SO EXCITED IM GOING TO CRY 

_I don’t have any plans after school tomorrow. But I know that it’s really last minute._

**WE ARENT BUSY**. 

Wait no, Sokka you have water polo practice. 

_Oh, sorry_

**I DONT NEED TO GO, AANG.**

you’re the team captain

**Ugh. No. This is the worst thing that ever happened to me. I can quit the team then, Kuzon can be the new captain.**

_We can do it another time. But maybe this is a good thing?_

**A good thing?! :( I thought what we had was special, Zuko :(**

_I mean, it’s already kind of overwhelming, so maybe if I met you one at a time..._

You’re right. We don’t wanna overwhelm you. 

**Easy for you to say, you get to meet him tomorrow**. 

Sokka don’t be salty. 

**?!!!**

Sorry, Katara told me to write that. And besides, I have my show on Thursday, so it’s not like I can meet him then. Are you free on Thursday, Zuko? 

_Yes_. 

Okay easy peasy! I’ll meet you tomorrow and Sokka can meet you on Thursday. 

**That’s two whole days, what am I gonna do for two whole days**? 

_Whatever you normally do?_

**Cry because we haven’t met yet?**

_That’s what you normally do?!_

No, it isn’t. Sokka no guilt trips. This is way sooner than we were expecting anyway. 

**You’re right. Sorry, Zuko. I’m just really excited to meet you. But if this works best for you then that’s what we’ll do.**

_Thank you._

And we can send you selfies, Sokka! 

**Can you send me candids?**

That’s weird. 

**No it’s not!!**

_It’s a little bit weird_. 

**Nobody gets me.**

_Sorry, stalker._

HAHA 

“Nephew, I don’t hear any pages turning!” 

Zuko groans and opens his book, “Your ears aren’t as good in your old age, Uncle!” 

Lu Ten’s laughter fills the apartment. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ball of anxiety and a sunshine boi walk into a cafe

Zuko gets to the cafe ten minutes early, and then spends said minutes panicking. It’s the middle point between Ba Sing Se Private and Public, even though Aang had said he wouldn’t even be in school today. Which was strange, given his age, but Zuko didn’t question it. So, Aang was probably already inside, and Zuko was acting like an idiot, standing outside with his head in his hands. 

He had hoped he wouldn’t feel this anxious about it, he’d spent most of the day  excited  for it, Suki and Jin both eagerly cheering when he told them his plans, and he’d smiled brightly in response. Yet, here he was, freaking out instead of just walking through the door. 

Agni, he really needs to calm down. If he can just walk through the door- 

Are you close??? 

Zuko stares at the back of his hand and realises he’s keeping Aang waiting. It’s  Aang , he can’t just stand him up. So he takes a deep breath and pushes off the brick wall, turning the corner and pushing the glass door open, eyes scanning the occupants nervously, and then- 

Oh. _Oh, wow._

It’s like a part of him snaps into place, a part of him screaming  _Brother_ , like an alarm his brain had sent off, and then his legs are moving. Aang looks up from where he’s sitting in a corner booth, yellow beanie squishing down fluffy brown hair, and for a moment Zuko is struck still, just staring. And then, then Aang _smiles_ , and it’s like coming home. Like stepping into the ocean after spending years in the desert. Zuko’s sure he’s got an equally dopey grin on his face, and he almost can’t believe he was scared of this. This - this feels right. 

“Zuko?” Aang asks, voice breathy and full of awe and Zuko nods, is he crying? His face feels wet. 

It’s like that’s the trigger for Aang, who leaps out of his chair so forcefully that the legs scrape loud and offensive. Within seconds, he has arms wrapped around his middle and a face pressed into his chest, and Zuko gasps at the contact before wrapping his own arms around the boy slowly, reverently. 

“Hi.” Zuko manages, voice embarrassingly thick. “You’re small.”

Aang laughs, bubbly and exuberant, pulling back to look up at Zuko. 

“I’m fourteen!” Aang protests, still beaming. “You’re just older than me. I’m so happy, Zuko. Are you happy too?” 

Zuko can’t help but nod, “I- happy. I’m happy.”

“We have so many hugs to make up for,” Aang says, even as he pulls back to grab Zuko’s hand and pull him towards the abandoned booth. “We should order food, I’m so hungry, I was starting to worry you weren’t gonna come, and when I worry I get so hungry, is that weird? Sokka thinks it’s weird.”

“Uh, no. Not weird.” Zuko has no idea whether it is or not, being that he isn’t exactly normal himself, so he figures it can’t be that weird. “I actually got really nervous before I came in, I’m sorry for keeping you waiting.” 

Aang just grins. “Even if you hadn’t come I wouldn’t be mad or anything! I’m really glad you did though!” 

Even if he hadn’t come, Aang wouldn’t have been mad? Zuko doesn’t get it. If he had made plans, and then stood his soulmate up, shouldn’t that be- 

“Sifu Spyman,” Aang frowns, crossing his arms and looking up at him with a quirked eyebrow. It looks ridiculous on his face, out of place. “Do I have to hug you again?” 

“Don’t call me that.” Zuko says, almost on reflex, and then - well, he can’t be blamed for what comes out of his mouth. “Yes. You do.”

Aang bounces on his feet and practically throws himself at Zuko, curling around him like a koala monkey. “Better?”

“Yeah.” Zuko smiles, and tightens his own grip on the other boy. “You give really good hugs.”

Aang practically preens. “It’s a talent!” 

Zuko gets exactly what Suki meant, when she said Aang was like sunshine. Even just proximity to him makes Zuko feel warm and happy, he can’t believe his luck. 

“I’m- I’m sorry if I’m not that good at it. I don’t really get a lot of hugs.” 

Aang’s face falls. “You don’t?”

“I mean- sometimes I do. But. Um. Before a few months ago I think the last time I was hugged was when I was ten?” Agni, that sounds so embarrassing. Aang’s going to think he’s unlovable or something-

“Zuko.” Aang’s face is serious now, “I want to yeet your dad into the sun.” 

Zuko blinks. “What?” 

Aang just nods, expression still grave. “In a non violent way.”

“How- how can you throw someone into the sun in a non violent way?” 

“Yeet, Zuko. Yeet him into the sun.” 

“I don’t...I don’t understand.” 

“That’s okay, buddy, you don’t need to know the details.” 

Zuko has no idea what’s going on, but he guesses he doesn’t really mind that, because Aang reaches for his hand and shoves a menu at his chest. 

“They have some really good vegan options, Zuko. Do you like Vegan food?” 

Zuko winces, but forces himself to shrug noncommittally, despite his disgust. Aang eyes him for a long moment and then let’s out a dramatic sigh, shoulders slumped. 

“You don’t have to eat it.”

“No, I want to!” He absolutely does not want to, but he does want Aang to smile again, and he achieves his goal. Aang grins at him and shakes his head. 

“You don’t. That’s okay, at least you’re better about it than Sokka. One time when I was like twelve, we got into a fight, so he made steak for dinner every day. Katara hit him really hard though. Which was bad. But it was probably an accident?” 

Zuko snorts. Sokka really is a dumbass, he muses almost happily. 

“That must have sucked for you though.”

Aang just smiles, though it looks a little  evil , much to Zuko’s surprise. 

“I replaced all his meat with blueberries.”

“Blueberries?!”

“Mmhmm. All he could eat was blueberries. That’s it.”

“How many blueberries are we talking about?”

“I filled two shelves in the fridge.”

“You’re...you’re so small...and so full of spite...”

Aang bounces on his feet. “Blueberries are his favourite fruit, so Dadkoda didn’t even take him seriously when he tried to tell on me.”

Zuko stares at Aang for a long moment. “Dadkoda?”

Aang giggles, “It’s what I call Hakoda. Because he’s really big on family, and he says that his son’s soulmates are his soul family, so I’m his son too. So I call him Dadkoda. He took me in when I was nine, cause I needed to go to Ba Sing Se University and Gyatso- my Mentor, he spoke to Hakoda about it. He thinks it’s really funny.”

There’s so much to unpack there, Zuko’s head feels like it’s spinning. University? Soul family?  What?!

“You...you went to university when you were nine?” 

Aang frowns and looks away. “It’s weird, I know.”

Zuko winces, he definitely hadn’t meant it like that, Agni, he’s hopeless. “No, no- I just, it’s impressive. I...have you graduated now? What did you study?”

Aang lights right back up like a switch has been flicked, looking up at Zuko with excitement across his features. “Engineering! I invented something when I was eight that kind of...impressed a few people? It’s not a big deal! But I...yeah, I love it! I graduated two years ago, I’m kind of like-I mean, I’m just a kid. But I made some stuff. So...so yeah.” 

Zuko won’t lie, he’s definitely intrigued, and so with a tilt of his head, the curiosity gets the better of him. “What did you invent?” 

“Ah,” Aang rubs at the back of his neck and blushes, “The Sky Bison harness? The one that  doesn’t  hurt them.” 

Zuko stares at him for a long moment. That harness was  revolutionary , especially since the environmentalists were raging at the way the old harness impacted the animals, the weight of them, the heavy metal, the marks and burns- Zuko had seen a particularly graphic image when he was just a kid of an unharnessed bison after years of transport use- it was horrific. The new harness was lightweight, cushioned, perfectly balanced, and had some sort of strange fan in it that cooled the animal so it didn’t overheat, there was plenty more to it but Zuko had really only cared that the animals weren’t being harmed anymore. To think, that was invented by a not even  nine year old.  It’s insane. Aang really _is_ a prodigy. 

“That’s amazing. You’re amazing.” Zuko blurts, and then blushes at the reverence in his tone, but Aang is just as red as him. 

“Thanks, Zuko.” The boy presses his shoulder against Zuko’s bicep bashfully. “Since then, it’s been a lot of the same kind of stuff. So when I asked for my radio show- well, I had the money for it. And it’s calming, you know? I donate most of my money to charities, but I keep enough to keep Spiritworld running.” 

Zuko will never, ever be anywhere close enough to good enough for this kid. He wonders if Sokka is just as astounding, if he’s going to develop even more of an inferiority complex, but then...then, he thinks, he still has _time_. Time to make them proud of him, too. He’ll do his best to do great things too. 

“I’m really lucky to be your soulmate,” Zuko tells Aang very seriously, “I’ll do my best to be a good soulmate for you too.” 

Aang just looks at him, confused. “You’re already an awesome soulmate, Zuko. I’m lucky too.” 

And before Zuko can say anything, the boy pokes him with the menu again. “Food! I’m so hungry, I could eat the table. You don’t want me to eat the table, do you, Zuko?” 

Oh no. Aang is also a prodigy at polar bear puppy eyes. Zuko is absolutely screwed as he can only shake his head. 

“N-no.”

“I’m gonna have the vegan muffins. Three of them. And a soy latte. The beans here are locally sourced, did you know that? Anyway what are you getting?” 

Zuko has no idea what to answer first so he just mumbles out a hesitant, “Uh...no...”

Aang blinks. “Did you already eat?” 

“Oh no I meant about the beans. I think I want the chilli hot chocolate and a lemon slice.”

Aang nods, and as though he’s been given a grand mission, jumps up and heads to the counter with a single minded determination before Zuko can even give him some money. 

Zuko’s left with his thoughts for a long moment, his heart still pounding away a rapid fire beat against his ribs from the excitement, and he can’t help but stare at Aang as he orders, the Cashier so obviously charmed by the sweet boy. 

How did he get this lucky? Agni really  has  blessed him. 

There’s a tingle on his arm and he glances done and covers his snort with his hand at Sokka’s message. 

**WHERE ARE MY SELFIES**.

The words are smudged, which Zuko assumes means that Sokka’s skin isn’t quite dry from the water, probably having just gotten out to glance at his phone in search of his apparent treasure only to find nothing. Zuko sees Aang giggle as he looks at his own arm, and then looks over at Zuko and winks as he whips out a card to pay. 

Zuko doesn’t actually have a pen on him, but he knows Aang had one before, so he leans over the table to the seat Aang had occupied before, spotting the pen sticking out of the boys bag easily and grabbing it. 

_Patience is a virtue, Sokka_. 

He hears Aang laughing away as he makes his way back to the table, slipping back into his seat easily, like he’s weightless. 

“He’s really impatient,” Aang explains, amusement clear in his voice. “Do you mind if we take a quick picture now?” 

Zuko blushes but nods, and Is almost startled at the speed at which Aang’s cheek is suddenly squished against his own, Aang’s phone in front of them as the boy snaps the picture, immediately sending it off to a contact labeled ‘SOKKA  ✨😌 ’ 

It doesn’t take long for their order to come, the waitress struggling with being barely able to stop herself from pinching Aang’s round cheeks, and honestly Zuko can relate, and he’s not even an elderly woman. 

“So...Zuko,” Aang starts, looking uncertain for the first time, and Zuko furrows his brow, worried. 

“Yeah?”

“I was just wondering if, um, if you wanted to talk? About...about your life, maybe? Katara and Suki and Toph won’t tell us anything really, and I just-  _we_ \- just worry about you. You know?” Aang says all of this while staring into his drink as if it offers all the answers to his questions. It’s kind of cute, and Zuko is surprised that he doesn’t really feel apprehensive about answering him. 

“I live with Uncle and Lu Ten,” He begins, but it’s hard because he doesn’t really know how to talk about himself all that well, “I...I have a dog. His name is Druk. I don’t know what breed he is, but he’s really soft and I- that’s not really what you want to know, sorry.”

“I do! Anything you want to tell me is good, Zuko.” Aang says, almost soothingly. “I really want to get to know you.”

“Oh, okay. Well, I guess, I really like Katsudon. And uhh, I don’t like small spaces? Bathrooms are fine, I guess. But I don’t really like elevators. I don’t know why. My favourite colour is green. Um, my dad- he’s, he’s not a good person, so I probably shouldn’t ever meet Hakoda. He won’t like me.”

It’s a bit of an info dump, Zuko just saying whatever comes to mind, but Aang looks genuinely interested until the last part, when he scrunches up his face and shakes his head. “But Zuko, we already told Hakoda who you are. He doesn’t care. You’re still family.” 

Zuko doesn’t understand. At all. “But I’m-“

“You’re family.” Aang repeats, more forcefully this time. “And besides, Dadkoda has wanted to basically adopt you since that first message about your dad. He took it really seriously, you know? Believed it straight away, even if...even if we didn’t understand. And now that he knows the full- well, as much as we do about the situation, he  really  wants to. But you’re safe now with your uncle, right? That’s the only thing that made him calm down.” 

Zuko’s mouth has gone dry, and he needs to take a sip of his drink before he can manage a single word, and even then he clears his throat awkwardly and really hopes he isn’t about to cry again. Hakoda sounds...he sounds really nice. Zuko doesn’t understand how a dad could care that much, but- Ozai is an outlier, he reminds himself again, and thinks of Uncle and Lu Ten, of Jin and her father. 

Still, all he gets out is, “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Aang says softly. “And once you’ve met Sokka too, I know Hakoda would love to meet you as well.” 

Zuko swallows and nods, eyes watering much to his embarrassment. “Okay.” 

Aang’s hand lands on his own across the table, and the boy threads their fingers together. “Welcome to the family, Zuko.” 

“Thank you.” He wipes at his eyes with his other hand and then asks, “Is there anything else you want to know?” 

Aang’s smile returns. “Tell me about your friends, you’ve already made friends with all of ours!” 

Zuko can’t help but smile at that, and nods awkwardly. “Okay, Uh, so...there’s Jin. She works with me at the Jasmine Dragon - Uh, that’s Uncle’s tea shop, and we go to school together. She was my first friend when I moved here. She’s really nice, I think you’d get along. And uh, then there’s Mai and Ty Lee, I’ve known them since I was a kid, but I didn’t really realise they were my friends until recently—Aang?” 

The boy in question’s eyes have gone wide and he looks like a hundred error pop ups have filled his brain. Zuko doesn’t know what to do, or what he did to cause that, and oh Agni what does he -

“Ty Lee?” Aang finally asks, baffled, and Zuko nods slowly, unsure of what’s going on until Aang laughs, laughs so hard that he’s clutching at his stomach. 

Zuko has no idea what to do. He doesn’t think Ty Lee is that funny of a name, really, but what does he know? 

Aang finally calms down and wipes at his eyes, “My cousin’s name is Ty Lee. And her girlfriend’s name is Mai. They live in Caldera.”

Oh.  _Oh_. 

If there was ever any doubt of these people being destined to meet, it’s been abandoned a long time ago, but this is just, this is the last straw. 

“What the hell is going on?!” Zuko scowls, crossing his arms. “This is _overkill_ , Agni.”

Aang just laughs even harder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your constant support and sweet comments, it makes my heart happy! I hope I did Aang justice here ! Sokka next bby


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko has his first sleepover and it goes PERFECTLY. I just want good things for Zuko, and really, who doesn’t?

They end up talking for so long, that it takes a concerned text from Lu Ten to realise how late it is - and how much he doesn’t want to say goodbye yet.

So, it’s with this thought in mind, that Zuko gathers all of his courage and asks a question he has never in his entire life asked before. “Do you maybe sleep?” He wants to smack himself, Aang looks confused. “I mean- do you maybe want to um, sleep- sleep over, at my house?” 

Christmas must have come early, going by the expression on Aang’s face. “Really? You’d let me? That’d be so awesome Zuko! I just gotta text Dadkoda, gimme a minute.” The boy practically rips his phone out of his bag, and that’s when Zuko remembers he should probably ask his family too. Whoops. 

ZUKO

hey can my soulmate sleep over 

LU TEN 

Which one? 

ZUKO 

Aang

LU TEN

He’s the kid? 

ZUKO 

yeah 

LU TEN 

Okay  👌 you can share the bed then, but if you bring Sokka over he‘s sleeping on the couch. 

ZUKO

why does it matter?

LU TEN 

because I won’t have inappropriate behaviour in my good christian minecraft server  🥵

ZUKO 

??? 

Zuko figures that he’ll take the yes and ignore the rest of it, considering it makes no sense at all. He isn’t sure when Lu Ten started speaking in code, but he isn’t about to encourage it. 

“Yes!” Aang cheers from the other side of the table. “I’m good to stay over! I’ll just need to borrow something to sleep in though, is that okay?” 

Zuko nearly melts at the earnest expression on Aang’s face, and simply nods, nervous for his first sleepover but so relieved to stretch this time out. “You can borrow a shirt tomorrow too, but I don’t think my pants will fit you.” 

Aang shrugs as he zips his bag and slings it over his shoulder. “That’s okay, I got changed right before I left so I can just wear these again.” 

They walk together, hands intertwined between them, and Zuko can’t believe he’s spent so long avoiding this, because it’s beyond peaceful. He’s never felt more comfortable in his life. He has a  brother  now. 

“Wow, your house is so nice!” Aang compliments as they step through the door, toeing off his shoes and placing them on the rack like he’s done it a thousand times before, despite this being his first time in Zuko’s house. It’s strangely wonderful, seeing Aang make himself at home in Zuko’s safest place. 

Before Zuko even gets the chance to respond though, one shoe off and the other half way, Uncle appears in the hall, peering his head out in what he probably thinks is an inconspicuous way, but is so glaringly obvious about it. Aang notices almost immediately, and gives him a friendly wave. 

Uncle beams and practically glides out into the hall properly to greet them. 

“It is an honour to meet you, young Aang.” Uncle bows slightly, and then places a hand on the tiny boy’s shoulder. “Zuko speaks incredibly highly of you.” 

Aang flushes but his teeth flash as he turns that million watt smile on Uncle, blinding in its light. “Thanks, Zuko’s Uncle! It’s an honour to meet you too. Thank you for taking care of Zuko.” He even bows to Uncle, and if Uncle hadn’t been won over by the smile, that certainly did it. 

“You may just call me Uncle, Aang.” Uncle says fondly, “Now, I wasn’t sure what you boys would want to eat, but I made some dumplings and Lu Ten prepared the miso. We also have salad. It’s a very good thing I listen to your show, Zuko certainly forgot to mention you’re a vegan.” 

Zuko wants to melt into the ground, because he  _had_ forgotten to mention that, but Uncle still remembered and managed to salvage dinner. 

“That’s super nice of you, Uncle! I’m sure the food will be delicious, but we did have a snack at the café, so please don’t be offended if we get full quickly!” 

This boy. This boy is quite probably the most charming person to ever exist, Zuko muses. 

Uncle looks thoroughly charmed, and even Lu Ten, from where he’s attempting to covertly eavesdrop in the doorway, looks impressed. Zuko can’t help but be proud. 

Zuko and Aang react at exactly the same time when the tingle pricks at their palms, moving their hands up to take in Sokka’s message. 

**Aang gets to sleep over too?!! I’m crying. Actual tears. It’s disgusting. There’s snot everywhere.**

Then, after a pause,

**Also the selfie was really cute send more pls.**

Aang and Zuko share a look of mutual exasperation, neither noticing the way Uncle is looking at the two of them like he’s never been happier in his life. 

Aang’s phone makes a sound like a sky bison yawning, and he tugs it from his pocket curiously, and then rolls his eyes and points the screen at Zuko, which Zuko instantly decides is the cruelest thing Aang has ever done. 

It’s a picture of Sokka. But it’s not  _just_ a picture of Sokka. He’s leaning over the edge of the pool, one hand in his wet hair - down, not tied back, and dripping. His chest is bare, and still unfairly muscular, and he’s grinning at the camera goofily. It’s the hottest thing Zuko has ever seen in his entire  _life_ , and he doesn’t need to find a mirror to know his entire face, from the tip of his ears to his chest, is red. 

“I- Uh, what?” Is all he can get out through his suddenly dry mouth, and Aang just clicks out to show the message right above it, which just says ‘show Zuko. I look hot in this picture.’

Sokka’s a dick. 

“It’s okay, Zuko. I don’t see it but I guess you do.” Aang shrugs, which only seems to pique both Uncle and Lu Ten’s curiosity as they both glance towards Aang‘s phone, now limp in his hand. 

“I don’t see anything. I mean, I saw the picture, and it was a good picture, but I didn’t see- I don’t-“ 

Aang hides his smile behind his hand and tries to look understanding as he nods, but it doesn’t work because Zuko can still hear him laugh. 

“Might I ask what it was that you showed my nephew?” Uncle asks finally, being the desperate gossip that he is, and Aang just nods eagerly and shows his phone to Uncle and Lu Ten, and Zuko briefly considers turning around and leaving home forever. 

“Oh! What a handsome young man, Zuko.” Uncle muses cheerfully, turning a sly look on him. “This wouldn’t happen to be Sokka, would it?” 

“Yeah!” Aang agrees, “That’s Sokka.”

Zuko is saved from whatever Lu Ten has opened his mouth to say by the sound of scrabbling paws and then Druk is slamming into his ankles, eagerly panting as he looks up at his person. Aang gasps and drops to the floor to pet him.

“Is this Druk? He’s so cute, Zuko!” 

“He’s the best.” Zuko smiles softly, glad for the change of topic. “I really like him.”

“And he adores you.” Aang points out, “look how happy he is to see you!” 

Zuko just shrugs, bashful. “I guess so, yeah.”

“How about we sit down to eat.” Lu Ten interrupts, “before the food gets cold.”

“Oh, right! I’m sorry! Can I....can the dog sit with me at the table?” Aang asks hopefully, and Zuko knows Uncle’s a goner the second those eyes go wide and pleading. 

“Of course, dear boy.” 

Ha. Uncle has never let Zuko do that. Aang shoots Zuko a wink when Uncle looks away, and leans down to ruffle Druk’s fur. “C’mon boy, it’s time to eat!” The dog wags his tail happily in response, and follows the group to the kitchen. 

Dinner is nice, Uncle and Lu Ten do a lot of the talking, questioning Aang about anything and everything, but the kid doesn’t seem to mind, rattling off answers like nothing phases him at all. When Uncle and Lu Ten find out that Aang’s already graduated university, that he’s invented some of the most revolutionary advances in animal care, they practically swoon. He’s won them over easily, it seems, not that it would’ve been difficult to begin with all things considered. 

And that’s another thing, Aang keeps touching him. Just casually, arms brushing, hand on his shoulder, his hair, his arm. It’s like Aang’s a little touch vacuum, like he needs touch to exist. Zuko finds he actually really likes it, it makes him feel nice. 

And then it’s time for bed, and Aang borrows a Pajama top that swamps him and makes him look sort of like a toddler and a pair of superhero shorts that Zuko’s Mom packed from when he was a kid. He doesn’t know if she meant to pack them, or if it was an accident, but they fit Aang perfectly, so Zuko figures it worked out. He wonders what Mom’s doing, if she’s alright, if she’s lonely- 

Aang’s hand closes around his wrist and the boy looks at him with concern. “What’s wrong?” 

Zuko chews his lip and looks away, but Aang squeezes his wrist gently to get his attention again. 

“You don’t have to tell me, but you looked sad.”

“I was thinking about my mom. I just...I miss her.” 

Aang reaches out with his other hand to pull Zuko into a hug again. “I’m really sorry that you can’t see her, Zuko. I bet that’s really hard for you. I don’t...I don’t know exactly how that feels, I was raised by Gyatso and then Hakoda and Bato, but I know Katara and Sokka really miss their mom. I hope you can see her again soon.”

Zuko slumps in Aang’s hold, soaking up the casual affection shamelessly. He doesn’t cry, but he does feel...he feels heard. He feels loved. “Katara and Sokka lost their mother?” He asks softly, into the unruly curls on Aang’s head. 

“When they were really young. They tell me about her sometimes, when it’s not too hard. They love Bato, but it isn’t the same for them, you know? Nobody is replaceable.” 

Nobody is replaceable. Yeah, Zuko gets that.

“Yeah.” 

Aang pulls away and pats Zuko on the head despite the ridiculous height difference, which spurs Zuko into a choked laugh. 

“C’mon, it’s bed time!” Aang says, and takes a running leap for Zuko’s bed, bouncing on the landing and laughing like a little kid. Zuko doesn’t understand how he can be wise beyond his years and still act younger than he is, but it makes sense somehow, so he follows Aang’s lead and jumps onto the bed too. Druk follows, barking happily at the excitement, settling himself between them. “Just letting you know, I’m definitely gonna snuggle you. Is that okay?” 

Zuko shrugs even though inside he’s jumping for joy. He could get used to this, he thinks, as they tug the blankets up, and Aang basically smothers himself in too many pillows, Zuko happy with his single pillow. 

“Oh! Let’s take one more picture!” Aang jolts, fishing for his phone where he’s plugged it in on the nightstand, and then throwing an arm around Zuko and getting as close as he can to take another picture. He looks at it afterwards, gaze warm. “This is my new wallpaper. Sorry, Appa.” 

Zuko snorts and takes Aang’s phone off him to plug it back in, and then for a long moment it’s a little strange, because Zuko’s never shared his bed before, but it feels normal. It’s confusing. 

After that though, it’s easy to fall asleep, and it’s probably the best sleep he’s ever had in his life. 

He wakes up feeling refreshed, happy even, and looks down at the octopus that’s attached to him with amusement. Aang snores, apparently, and Zuko is somewhat relieved to finally find a flaw in the boy because he sounds like a malfunctioning airship. 

There’s already a message on his arm when he wakes up, and Zuko smiles down at it, heart tight. 

**Good morning! I hope you had a good night. I can’t wait to meet you today, Zuko!**

Zuko looks back to Aang cuddled up on his chest, and he can’t help it, his hand threads through his hair, curls loosening between his fingers. Aang blinks awake, slow and sloth like, looking up at Zuko sleepily. 

“Anyone ever tell you you’re like a heater?” 

Zuko laughs. “I run hot.”

“S’nice. You have school?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, I’ll get up in five minutes.” 

Aang closes his eyes and goes right back to sleep somehow. Zuko stares at him in shock. Who can just go back to sleep that quickly? 

Uncle knocks on his door before peering in and practically forming hearts in his eyes, hands clasped together in front of him. 

“Oh, nephew. I’m so happy for you. But you do still need to attend your classes, so it is time to get ready for the day. Would you like some tea?” 

Zuko nods, because you don’t just say no to Uncle when he offers you tea, and the old man spares one more fond look at the boys before heading downstairs. 

So Zuko needs to wake Aang up. 

“So, Katara, huh?” 

It’s like Aang’s been shocked with electricity at the mention of her name, jerking up to look at Zuko with wide eyes. 

“Katara? What about Katara? Did she say something about me? What did she say?”

It’s kind of hilarious, though Zuko keeps a straight face somehow. “Oh, nothing, I just know you two are close. I mean, she is your  _forever girl_ , right?”

Aang screws his eyes shut and pulls the blanket over his head, groaning. “Why. Why won’t anybody let that go?”

Zuko chuckles. “Well, maybe you should ask her out properly. Without coming on so strong. Or being sick.”

Aang’s head pops out from his blanket cocoon. “You think?” 

“Yeah. I also think I’m gonna be late if you don’t get up.”

Aang sighs dramatically but clambers out of the bed, basically squishing Zuko on his way off, much to the older boy’s disgruntlement. 

“I’m not furniture.” Zuko grumbles, even as he struggles not to give in and laugh, dragging himself out from the blankets too. 

“Ooh, can I pick your outfit?” Aang asks, bouncing on his feet and looking eagerly at Zuko’s closet, and Zuko doesn’t have the heart to tell him most of his clothes are the same, so he just nods. 

Aang’s disappointment is evident as he slides the door across and frowns deeply at its contents. “Do you own anything that isn’t black?”

“No.”

“Can I get you clothes that aren’t black?”

“If you really want to.” 

Aang grins. “I’ll go shopping while you’re at school. I bet you’d look cool in red, Zuko.”

“Sure, Aang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I give Aang two chapters in a row? Yes  
> Do I regret it? No.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two clowns walk into a cafe

Aang walks with him to school, one of Zuko’s sweaters swamping his upper half, after having refused to leave the house without it, much to Uncle’s amusement, he even stops to say hello to Suki and Jin, hugging them both like he was close with both of them before now, much to Jin’s surprise. 

He’d left with a final hug for Zuko, and a promise to text him later. 

Zuko was practically vibrating out of his skin for the rest of the day though, excited and nervous and curious about meeting Sokka. Is it weird that he hopes that Sokka doesn’t feel like a brother to him when they meet? It’d be weird if he did, after the...sort of flirtatious interactions they’d had. Unless Zuko was completely misreading the situation, which wouldn’t be that much of a surprise, but would be embarrassing. 

Jin had sent him off with a call of, “USE PROTECTION!” Loud enough for half the school to hear, which Suki had followed up with, “I don’t care if you’re limping tomorrow, you’re still training after school.” Which hadn’t made sense to Zuko until he was half way to the café, and his eyes went wide and his face flushed crimson. 

This time, Zuko doesn’t waste time working himself up into a panic outside the doors, just closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and opens the door. 

It’s  _different_.  This time, it’s like floating in the air and suddenly being tethered back to the ground, feeling solid and real. His heart almost hurts, just looking at him, and it’s like- it’s like he  _has_ to get closer right now. So he does, nearly stumbling into a kid that’s running between tables, awkwardly apologising on his way, until he’s in front of Sokka, who’s...fixing his hair and using his phone camera as a mirror. It absolutely should not be endearing. But it is. 

Zuko clears his throat, and Sokka’s head snaps up, eyes wide. 

“Hey. Zuko here.” He lifts a hand in greeting and immediately wants to put it back down, cheeks flushed and heart racing, but then- then Sokka fucking  _coos_. 

“Oh Tui, you’re so cute. How are you this cute?” Sokka stands up to his full height and- and- 

Zuko fights the urge to slam his face into the table. 

Sokka is big. He’s a little taller than Zuko, and he’s  _broad_.  Yeah, Zuko knew that, in a sort of absent minded way, but seeing it in person, it’s incredibly overwhelming and then Zuko’s hand is moving on its own, pressing against Sokka’s chest incredulously. 

Then he feels a rumble under his hand and oh no, Sokka’s laughing, he’s an idiot, why did he- 

“Water polo, baby. These guns didn’t grow themselves.” Sokka puffs up proudly and Zuko wants to find that annoying, but instead he just nods dumbly. 

“Uh huh.” 

“Oh no, did I break you? I broke you. Aang’s going to kill me. He’s going to turn me into tofu. I’m too hot to be tofu, Zuko.” Sokka’s eyes are wide and panicked, and he wraps his hands around Zuko’s wrists to emphasise his point and wow, okay, they wrap all the way around, okay- “Zuko?”

“Uh. Yes. Zuko.” The boy manages, and finally looks up at Sokka’s face, his eyes are so blue and his hair looks so soft and maybe he’d let Zuko touch it?

“Yeah, go for it!” Sokka releases Zuko’s wrists to tug his tie out of his hair and oops, Zuko must have said that out loud. When Zuko doesn’t immediately move, Sokka ducks his head and buts it against Zuko’s, grinning. “C’mon buddy, get your fingers all up in this.” 

Zuko blanches, and makes a face. “Don’t say it like that!” 

Sokka laughs, eyes bright. “Oh I’m sorry, Did I offend your delicate sensibilities?”

“I’m not delicate!” 

Sokka tilts his head in thought. “Pretty sure I could pick you up and snap you in half, pretty boy.” 

That’s not hot. That’s not hot. That’s not hot. 

_Oh, Agni, yes it is._

“Just let me touch your dumb hair.” Zuko mutters with a pout and Sokka beams, nodding eagerly. 

“Only if I can touch yours! Quid pro quo.” 

Zuko shrugs and reaches up and yeah, Sokka’s hair is insanely soft. He runs his fingers through it thoughtfully, but flinches when he sees Sokka‘s own hand in his periphery moving towards him. He jerks back involuntarily and then - then he’s made things awkward. 

Zuko winces and looks at Sokka apologetically, opening his mouth with excuses on his tongue only for Sokka’s eyes to soften, his posture relaxed. He isn’t annoyed, he isn’t getting upset- 

“I should’ve waited,” Sokka murmurs softly, “I didn’t think. I...if you don’t want me to, I won’t, okay? Set whatever limits you want, Zuko.” 

Zuko’s heart twists. “You really...if I said no, you wouldn’t? Even though I already said you could?” 

Sokka looks appalled, if anything. “Of course I wouldn’t!” And then, softer, almost fearfully, “Has someone- have you said no to someone about touching you and they did it anyway?” 

Well, sure. Ozai, Azula, some of the ‘tutors’ his father hired to teach him growing up, but Zuko doesn’t think that’s exactly what Sokka means. 

“I mean, only to hurt me. Not for uh, anything else.” 

Sokka doesn’t look appeased for some reason. “Only to hurt you.” He repeats, almost dumbly, and then shakes his head, silky hair brushing dark skin and he’s so  pretty  Zuko could die. He really isn’t sure what Sokka’s so stuck on, though. 

“Yeah. I mean, Azula liked burning me. She carries a lighter in her pocket and-“ Zuko cuts  _himself_ off because Sokka looks horrified, “Uh...maybe we should eat?” Eating made things good with Aang. Eating means something to fiddle with. 

Sokka nods, slowly, “Yes. Eating. Food.” 

“Um,” Zuko leans forward and reaches out again a little tentatively to brush his hand against Sokka’s arm. “Are you okay?” 

Sokka looks at him and sighs. “Yeah, sorry, I’m, I just kinda feel like I’m messing this up.” He looks away, suddenly self conscious, Zuko supposes, and it’s definitely a surprise considering how strong he came on, but then- Zuko really hopes he’s doing this right, as he rounds the table and winds his arms around Sokka’s waist, pressing his face into his chest. 

“I thought I was too.” Zuko mumbles, muffled into Sokka’s shirt. “I know you probably don’t wanna hear about uh, that stuff. I didn’t mean to -“

“No, I do.” With that said, Sokka seems to sink into the embrace, his own arms coming down to wrap around Zuko. “I want you to trust me with that kind of stuff, I thought I was probing too much too soon.”

“So...we’re both idiots?” 

“Buffoons, even. We may as well paint our noses red and join the circus.”

Zuko purses his lips, “I know an acrobat that could put in a good word for us.”

“Ty Lee wouldn’t do anything that’d seperate Aang from his soulmates, and unfortunately, he has all the brain cells. He can’t participate in our clownery.”

Sokka isn’t wrong, and the two of them share a quiet laugh, and Zuko could swear he feels Sokka’s lips press against his hair briefly, but that could just be his imagination. When he finally pulls back, Sokka takes a deep breath and looks at him with flushed cheeks. 

“So, I’m just gonna say it.” He says, words almost blurring together with how quickly he’s speaking, “this definitely doesn’t feel platonic.” 

Relief washes through Zuko, and he manages a nod, his own cheeks mirroring Sokka‘s, only it’s much more noticeable on his own pale skin. “Y-yeah, I, I don’t- Uh, um, not p-platonic.”

Zuko isn’t sure when he lost the ability to speak, but the timing sure is inconvenient. 

Sokka squints at him, and tilts his head. “So...that was not platonic?”

“No. Not platonic. For me. Either. You’re really pretty.” Okay, that part was probably unnecessary to say, but Sokka seems to soak it up a bit and his eyes practically sparkle, so Zuko can’t find it in himself to regret it. 

“That’s very funny coming from the hottest person to ever come from Caldera.” Sokka says with a smirk, waggling his eyebrows, and Zuko flushes dark red and shakes his head in protest. 

“I’m not-“

“ _Ba-Ba-Ba_! No bad talking yourself in the Sokka zone Zuko, it’s illegal.”

Zuko stares at him. Why is he attracted to him again? “The Sokka zone?” 

Sokka grins. “Yep! Whenever you’re in the same room as me you’re officially in the Sokka zone. In fact, you entered it without papers. How do I even know you are who you say you are? Where’s your visa, sir?” 

Is this what a stroke feels like? Zuko takes a long moment to just absorb the sheer ridiculousness of Sokka, before a thought pops into his head and he finds himself grinning back. “You haven’t showed me ID either, so how do I know you’re even Sokka?” 

Sokka looks briefly startled before unreasonably pleased, laughing. He holds out an empty hand. “As you can see, my papers clearly say-“

“That says Wang Fire.” 

Sokka looks at him incredulously. “No, it says Sokka Lai.”

“No. It  _says_ Wang Fire.” 

“You’re wrong.”

“Are you sure?” 

Sokka pretends to fumble with invisible papers. “Aw, man, wrong papers. Those were my son’s papers. How embarrassing.  These  are my papers.”

“Hm, I don’t know, seems like you’re a bit young to have a son.”

“I could have a son!” 

“When was he born?” 

“What?”

“Your son. When was he born?” 

“I...he was born ten years ago today.” 

“The papers said eleven years ago yesterday.” 

Sokka’s smile has been steadily growing this entire time, and it seems he can’t keep it together any longer because hebursts into laughter and shoves gently at Zuko’s shoulder. “Okay, you got me. Those papers were mine. I’m eleven.” 

“I don’t think this is going to work out then, Sokka.” Zuko giggles, much to his own embarrassment, but Sokka just looks  delighted. There are practically stars in his eyes. 

“Oh man, do that again!” 

Zuko rolls his eyes but his smile isn’t going anywhere apparently. “I can’t laugh on command, Sokka.” 

Sokka pouts. “Well, I’ll make you laugh again!” He points a finger at Zuko. “You’re going to spend all your time from now on laughing.”

“At you, maybe.” Zuko snarks, and Sokka snorts. 

“I’m hungry. I need meat, like now. C’mon.” He tugs Zuko into the seat right beside him in the booth rather than on the other side like Aang had, their sides pressed together tightly, and Zuko hopes he isn’t being too obvious about how much he’s enjoying that contact. “I’m gonna get a burger. And fries. And extra pickles. And maybe extra burger. Do you think they can put extra burger in my burger?” 

Zuko laughs and shakes his head. “No, I don’t-“

Sokka, however, makes a triumphant noise. “Ha! Another laugh. Tui, I’m a genius.” 

“Just order your food.” Zuko elbows him as lightly as he can, and Sokka grins and shoves the menu closer to him. 

“What do you want, though?” 

Zuko glances at the menu and back up at Sokka before repeating the exact same order from the day before. Sokka nods, snatching the menu, and when Zuko moves to get out his wallet Sokka  _slaps his hand_. 

“No! Bad Zuko.” 

Zuko sits, stunned, for long enough that Sokka can slip away to order, and he looks down at his hand in shock. It didn’t hurt, barely even made contact, it just surprised him. He didn’t know fast contact didn’t need to hurt. Huh. 

When Sokka slides back into the seat beside him, Zuko can’t help but lean closer, soaking up the touch of Sokka’s bare arm against his own. Sokka looks down at him with a fond smile. 

“So, Aang told me what you guys talked about yesterday and about your uncle and your cousin, but tell me more. I want to know literally everything about you.”

Zuko frowns. “Literally everything? That seems like a lot.”

“We’ve got time. Hey, I’ll start, I’m the captain of the water polo team, so i have it on good authority that I’m really good at that. What are you really good at?”

“Nothing?”

Sokka scoffs. “Lies. What do you like to do?” 

“Well...” Zuko shrugs, uncertain, “I like animals?” 

Sokka just nods encouragingly. 

“I have a dog, his name is Druk, but I like, I like all animals really. I think that maybe one day I might want to look after them, maybe?” 

Sokka hums thoughtfully. “Like a vet?”

Zuko ducks his head. “Yeah. I guess so. It’s not really that impressive or anything, especially with what Aang-“

“Hold it right there. There’s also no comparing yourself to other people allowed in the Sokka zone.” Sokka accentuates this with a waggled finger. “And I happen to think being a vet is really cool and you should do it.” 

“O-oh. Well. Thanks.” 

Sokka smiles and knocks their shoulders together, the touch lingering. 

“I’m gonna be a mechanic, like my step dad. I really love cars, and taking them apart. And then trying to fix them. It’s like, really therapeutic, Bato’s helping me build my first car now. Dad thinks I’m gonna end up wrapping it around a tree, but that’s a lack of faith in my genius skills.” 

Yeah, Zuko can definitely picture that, though he’s surprised he’s following in Bato’s footsteps rather than Hakoda’s, but even the fact he’s allowed a choice in his future is pretty great to Zuko. He knows his father has plans for him, so the idea of himself ever becoming a vet is probably doubtful, but Sokka’a ambitions are  _achievable_ . 

“That’s really cool.” Zuko finally says, after what is probably too long of a pause, and Sokka smiles as the waitress drops their food off at the table. 

“Thanks, Zuko. I’ll take you for a ride when she’s done, yeah?” 

Zuko nods, sipping at his drink happily. This is really, really nice. 

They talk a little more between bites of their food, Sokka tells him about his car, and Zuko tells him about Druk and Jin and the conversation feels so natural, so freeing, that when Zuko realises they’ve finished eating, he’s disappointed. It means this is almost over, at least for today. They get up together, Sokka tying his hair back again, and then they’re standing out front of the cafe, neither of them wanting to say goodbye. 

“So, nice weather we’re having.” What. Zuko, what the fuck? 

“Yeah, sunny.” 

There’s a long pause, and then Sokka asks, “Do you want to meet my dad?” 

Zuko freezes in place. “What?”

Sokka rubs the back of his neck and kicks at the ground in a way Zuko can really only describe as nervously. “It’s just, you know how Aang slept at your house?”

“I was there, so yes.”

Sokka grins at his feet. “Okay, smart mouth. But I just, maybe you could stay at our house? If you want? My sister and Aang would be there and my Dad and Step Dad really want to meet you, they’re kind of obsessed actually, so I thought-“

“Okay.” Zuko’s obviously lost all sanity if he’s agreeing to this, for all he knows Hakoda and Bato will hate him on sight, but Sokka just looks so hopeful and- he just, he doesn’t want to say no. 

“And we don’t have to sleep in the same- wait, did you say yes?” 

“Yeah.”

“Oh. I’m gonna call my dad! You call your Uncle, okay?” 

Zuko nods, hiding his amusement at the way Sokka’s bouncing on his heels in excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I HOPE THIS WAS OKAY THIS CHAPTER MADE ME NERVOUS 😬


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DADKODA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to split this in half because it was getting too long but there is much more Zukka to come I promise!!
> 
> Also I just wanna say a huge thank you to everyone who commented with so much positivity and kindness last chapter, you guys are wholesome and I love you

Uncle ends up agreeing only after getting Hakoda’s phone number so he can call him himself, much to Zuko’s embarrassment, but Sokka doesn’t seem phased by it at all, the smile never leaving his face the whole time. 

“Dad’s so excited about meeting you,” Sokka grins as they approach the house - and boy, is it a big house. Just one story, but huge, painted in whites and blues, and Zuko feels out of his depth even though he was raised in a manor with a tennis court and a swimming pool. 

“That’s cool.” Zuko says, even though he’s starting to shake in anxiety the closer they get to the door, and Sokka pauses to look at him speculatively, and Zuko kind of hates how observant his soulmates are right now, because the boy doesn’t at all look fooled. 

“We don’t have to do this. I can take you home, it’s okay, Zuko.” 

Zuko shakes his head, determination flowing through him. He’s going to do this, and he’s going to be fine. He’s going to be  _fine_ .

“I can do this.” 

Sokka reaches out slowly, fingers brushing Zuko’s, and he glances up, startled, as Sokka’s hand curls around his own. “This okay?” 

Zuko blushes and just nods his head once, looking away quickly. It’s nothing like holding hands with Aang, because this contact- it doesn’t feel like enough, even. He wants more, but he isn’t sure how good an impression it would be if Sokka carried him inside. Aside from how ridiculous that would be in general. Which would probably be reason enough for Sokka to do it, considering he lives for chaos. 

No, that’s silly. Zuko isn’t going to ask him to carry him. 

Sokka fishes his keys from his pocket one handed, backpack sliding down to his elbow, and squeezes their palms together reassuringly as he pushes the door open. It all hits Zuko at once, the laughter echoing from a room further into the house, the sound of someone moving crockery, Aang trying to yell something over the noise and an older man’s voice calling something back. 

It’s utter chaos. There’s no order to anything at all, the shoes lined up beside the door are basically thrown wherever they fit, there’s practically hundreds of framed photos lining the hall, and it’s  _warm_.  Zuko isn’t sure what to do at all, but Sokka lets go of his hand as he kicks his shoes off almost carelessly, and Zuko doesn’t know how to compute that. He places his own shoes neatly against the wall and Sokka  laughs  at him. 

“What?” Zuko frowns, crossing his arms. 

“You’re cute.” Sokka shrugs, and then tugs him close again, and wraps an arm around his shoulders, as though he’s feeling the same pull Zuko is to stay close. He looks down at Zuko carefully then, “Are you ready?” 

“Yeah. I’m ready.” 

Sokka nods, satisfied, and starts guiding him through the hall, where it opens up to a living room, Sokka tossing his backpack onto the couch and then pulling Zuko further into the house, through an open archway, and it’s overwhelming at first. 

Katara’s in the middle of a seemingly heated debate with a man that Zuko recognises as Bato at the kitchen table, though those two are also the source of laughter, Katara kicking Bato under the table and the man pretending to be severely harmed. Then there’s Aang, sitting on the abnormally wide window sill with a notebook out, occasionally calling out questions to Hakoda, who’s behind the kitchen island cooking, though by the sounds of the swearing, it isn’t going so well. 

It’s loud. It’s perfect. 

“Everyone! I have arrived!” Sokka yells, and Zuko stares at him in shock, even as Katara scoffs and Aang just waves without looking up from his notes. Obviously they’re used to him declaring himself upon entrance, and that’s somehow not that surprising. Hakoda and Bato, however, snap to attention. Katara glances behind her in response to Bato’s sudden shift in attention, and then she beams. 

“Zuko!” 

Aang drops his notebook and Zuko can barely make out a bunch of equations that make absolutely no sense to him before the boy is practically tackling him. 

“Hey no fair!” Sokka pushes Aang back, “Zuko’s mine tonight, you little snake!” 

Aang turns his polar bear puppy eyes on Sokka, and then pouts when he gets no response aside from narrowed eyes and crossed arms. 

“Fine. I’ll wait. It’s good to see you again Zuko!” Aang chirps, and Zuko knows he must look sappy, smiling softly at the kid. 

“It’s good to see you too, Aang.” 

“Can I hug him, or are you gonna shove me too?” Katara asks snarkily, and Sokka gapes at her. 

“I didn’t  _shove_ -“

“I think Zuko can choose who to hug for himself, Son.” 

Zuko startles at Hakoda’s voice, deep and steady but not  angry , just amused, and so Zuko tentatively puts his arms out to Katara and she smirks triumphantly at Sokka before returning the hug, patting his back once before pulling back. 

“Don’t let my brother boss you around too much, okay?” She whispers to him, and Zuko laughs at Sokka’s indignant noise. 

“He’s not so bad.” 

“Not so-  _Zuko, come on_. ” Sokka looks like a kicked puppy, and Zuko knows somewhere in the back of his mind that he’s putting it on, but he can’t help the way he shuffles closer, and ducks back under his arm. 

Hakoda is drying off his hands with a tea towel as he rounds the island, and Zuko stiffens slightly as both of Sokka’s fathers move towards him, but Sokka’s grip is steady, and his hand rubs gently at Zuko’s bicep where it hangs over Zuko’s shoulder. 

“Uh, hello, Mr. Lai, and uh- Mr. Lai? Thank you very much for allowing me to visit your home-“

“Oh, none of that.” Bato chuckles, waving a hand. “Just Bato and Hakoda.” 

“Uh.” Zuko doesn’t know if he can do that. 

Hakoda puts his hand out then, and Zuko stares at it before he realises he’s meant to shake it, Agni he’s an idiot, he reaches out and it’s weird. Hakoda’s grip is so  _gentle_.  He doesn’t know how to handle gentle. 

“Welcome to the family, kiddo.” 

Zuko chokes on his own spit and looks up at Sokka as if the other boy can explain this to him in a way he’ll understand, but Sokka just smiles at him, carefree. Okay, so Zuko’s gotta figure this one out on his own. 

“I...Thank you. Mr- um, Hakoda?” 

Hakoda chuckles, it isn’t mocking, just warm, and Zuko isn’t so sure he can handle this at all. Maybe it would be easier if they would just be mean, he knows how to deal with that, at least. This is completely new territory for him. His anxiety must be telegraphed in every expression on his face because Hakoda and Bato share a look, before Hakoda turns back to Zuko.

“Zuko, would it be alright if I spoke to you in private for a moment?” 

Sokka stiffens, looking between them uncertainly, “Uh, Dad, I don’t know if-“

“Katara, sweetheart, come here.” Bato calls, and Katara gets back up from where she’d been sitting at the table to continue with whatever homework was spread across it- it looks like biology to Zuko. 

“If it would make you more comfortable, Katara can come too.” 

Zuko isn’t sure how he feels about it, but the idea of Katara being there too does lower his hackles a bit, and it’s strange that Bato somehow knew he wouldn’t want Aang and Sokka there for a questioning that will probably be about his dad. 

“Yes, sir.” 

Sokka still looks worried, and Zuko flashes him an attempt at a smile, which probably looks more like a grimace than anything else. 

“If you need me, just yell, okay? Or Aang.”

Zuko nods at him reassuringly and Katara holds out her hand for Zuko to take, and he does take it, but she can probably tell how scared he is the moment he does, his palms sweaty. 

“We won’t be long, kiddo.” Hakoda pats Sokka’s shoulder and then gestures for Zuko and Katara to follow him. Every step Zuko can’t help but tighten his grip on Katara’s hand, but she doesn’t complain, just squeezes his hand back. 

They end up in a small sunroom, two sofas and wall to wall windows, an insane amount of pillows filling the room. 

“This is the talk room,” Hakoda explains as he drops onto one of the sofas and Katara guides Zuko to the other. “Bato and I set it up a few years ago. Get comfortable, kiddo.” 

Zuko doesn’t want to get comfortable. Comfortable means letting his guard down, and he’s not stupid. Still, he picks up a pillow and puts it in his lap for show, because he isn’t about to refuse a direct order. 

Hakoda watches this and looks a little disheartened, if anything, Katara takes the chance to pull a throw over their legs and drop her head onto Zuko’s shoulder, obviously used to the way this situation works. Zuko tries not to tense up too obviously. Katara won’t let anything happen to him, even if she is distracted. Surely. 

“So this isn’t going to be an easy conversation, kid,” Hakoda says, his voice soft and plying, “But we need to have it. Bato and I want you to know you’re safe here, and after I spoke to your uncle on the phone I think I have a pretty good picture of what your life was like before this.” 

Zuko flinches. Katara hums and rubs his knuckles. “It’s fine.” 

Hakoda shakes his head and clasps his hands in front of him as he rests his elbows on his knees and leans forward. “I don’t think  _you_ are, though. And that’s okay, no one expects you to be. We would never raise our hand to anyone, let alone our own children. You’re one of ours, now, so we have a duty to you. You’re more than welcome here, Zuko. We’ve been waiting a long time to bring you into this family.”

Zuko just stares at him blankly, “But I’m...I’m  _me_. ”

Hakoda raises an eyebrow at him. “Yes, exactly.” 

“No, I mean...respectfully, sir-“

“Hakoda.”

“-Uh, right, Hakoda...I’m...my father is your opposition.” 

“As far as I can see, you aren’t. Unless you’re planning on running against me?” Hakoda’s eyes sparkle a little as he asks this, and Zuko is reminded of the look Sokka gave him right before he started being silly. He can see the resemblance more than ever. 

“No, no I...”

“I’m just joking, Zuko. From where I’m sitting, you look like a kid to me. A kid that wasn’t treated like the treasure he is. Would that be correct?”

Zuko shakes his head hard. “I’m nothing special, Mr. Hakoda. I’m just Zuko.” 

Hakoda sighs, and Katara holds Zuko tightly as if In protest. “Well, agree to disagree on that one, from what I’ve heard you’re pretty special. Do you have any idea how happy my boys have been since you started talking to them again? How much they adore you? If you weren’t already a good kid-“ Hakoda puts a hand up to stop Zuko as he opens his mouth to protest again, “-There’s no way I wouldn’t love someone who makes my kids feel that good. And Tara, you’ve told me how sweet he is, too.” 

Katara just nods and looks up at Zuko very seriously. “Yeah, sorry Zuko, but you’re probably the most awkwardly sweet person I’ve ever met.” 

Zuko sputters, eyes wide, he doesn’t know what to say at all, this whole thing is going in a completely different direction than what he thought. His father has barely been mentioned, they’re focusing all their energy on  him.  On  _complimenting_ him. 

“I’m not- I’m just, I’m not good with people and I’m trying but-“

“Trying is a great thing, Zuko, but it seems like you don’t even need to try. You’re a good kid.” 

No, he’s  not , and he really wants people to stop saying it.  _Lucky to be born. Burden. Useless. Disappointment._

“Stop it.” 

Oh no. Oh, why did he say that out loud? His tone was sharp, his face set in a frown, and he’s really asking for it now. 

Only, Hakoda just looks pained. “Oh, kid. You don’t believe a word I’m saying, do you?” 

Zuko turns his face away. Unfortunately, all this does is connect his gaze with Katara’s, and she looks so sad. Agni, he’s screwing this up so bad. “I’m sorry.” 

“No, no. You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. Maybe it was too much too soon. I’m sorry, Zuko. I can only hope that you’ll see it’s all true with time. It might be a good idea to leave it here for today, but I want you to know I’m always here if you want to talk. Bato, too.”

Zuko jerks his head in a nod, and Hakoda nods back, looking significantly less hopeful than he had when he first sat down, and he just- Zuko doesn’t want to disappoint him, he  _doesn’t_. 

“I...” Zuko swallows, “Thank you for being so nice to me.” 

Hakoda goes soft, and he’s so expressive, nothing like the closed off coldness that Ozai gives off. “Of course, kid. You’re easy to be nice to. Just please, when you’re ready, talk to us, okay?”

“Okay.” 

Hakoda looks more satisfied with that. “Good. Let’s get back to the dinner I’ve definitely burned. How about take out? Zuko, you like pizza?” 

“Pizza!” Katara gasps excitedly into Zuko’s ear, shaking his arm eagerly. 

“Yes, I love pizza.” He doesn’t really feel any type of way about Pizza, but Katara obviously does. 

“Pizza it is. I’ll meet you two in the kitchen if you need a minute.” 

Hakoda leaves them and Zuko turns and almost instinctively shoves his head into the crook of Katara’s neck. He freezes up almost immediately, because this isn’t Aang or Sokka and he’s never been very touchy with Katara before, yet she doesn’t seem phased at all. Her arms wrap around him gently and she rubs at his back. 

“You okay?” She asks softly, and Zuko shakes his head against her neck. “I know that Dad can be a lot sometimes, but it’s just how he shows he cares. He’s a talker. Bato’s more into hands on stuff, he’ll probably just wanna play Jenga with you.”

Zuko can’t help the slightly hysterical laugh that leaves his lips at the thought of therapeutic  _Jenga_ , and Katara laughs too. 

“Hey, it works sometimes. Everything Dad said though, it’s true, Zuko. It doesn’t help to hear from me, but I’m sorry you’ve been through so much.” 

Zuko hates that his eyes are burning, he hates it even more when Katara shifts, feeling the wetness against her skin. 

“You can cry, Zuko. It’s okay. Let it out, okay? Just cry if you need to.” 

Zuko didn’t know he needed to hear that until now, and the floodgates slam open and he’s heaving, sobs wracking his body. He should probably be embarrassed, but he really only feels relieved. Katara said it was okay. 

She rubs his back as he cries, murmurs soft assurances, and Zuko can feel his arm tingling but he ignores it, he’s needed this for a long time. 

He isn’t sure how long he cries, but eventually he feels light enough to stop, and he doesn’t think he’s ever felt this  light  before, like he’s emptied out all of the pain for a short while. It’ll build back up soon enough, he’s sure, but right now he feels- he feels like he might be okay. 

“You good to go back?” 

Zuko pulls back and nods, wiping at his cheeks. “I’m sorry about your dress.”

“Oh, this old thing? It looks better with the wet spot.” 

Zuko chokes on a laugh and Katara laughs too, grabbing his hand to tug him up. “Look at that, they can’t last for fifteen minutes without you.” 

Zuko glances down and snorts too. 

**Are you okay?**

We love you Sifu Spyman!!

Aang has drawn hearts around both sentences. Zuko isn’t sure what he did to deserve these two. 

The second they step foot in the kitchen he’s pressed between Aang and Sokka, both of them holding him tightly. 

“You’ve been crying.” Sokka sounds concerned, and pressed his lips to Zuko’s cheek- oh, Agni, his cheeks are bright red he’s sure. 

“Don’t cry Zuko, we’ll take care of you.” Aang adds, rubbing his cheek against Zuko’s shoulder like a wolf cat. 

“I’m okay.” 

The others don’t seem entirely convinced, but that’s alright, because Zuko has no problems with being the middle of this soulmate sandwich right now. 

“Where’s dad?” Katara asks as she turns away from the boys, her lips lifting in a smirk at whatever she’s looking at. 

“Getting Pizza.” Bato responds, and Zuko looks over to find Katara’s books have been moved and- oh. Zuko meets Katara’s eyes and has to try his absolute hardest not to laugh. 

Bato gestures at the Jenga tower he’s set up in the centre of the table. “Would you like to play while we wait, Zuko?” 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say Trauma?? No?? Oh well my bad I must have misheard, here have some trauma and some Zukka 😅

Bato sighs and tangles his fingers together so he can rest his head on them, hair tumbling down his hunched shoulders. He eyes the tower, then eyes Zuko with squinted, suspicious eyes. 

“Did you rig this? It’s okay if you did, but you should tell me now.”

Zuko stares at him blankly. “Sir, you set it up.” 

Bato groans into his hands. “One, it’s Bato, not sir. Two, I know that, but this is getting ridiculous. How are your hands this steady?” 

“I have really good reflexes, s-Bato.” He doesn’t say why, but he has a feeling he doesn’t have to, if the way Bato is looking at him says anything. 

“So,” Bato muses, “You’re used to making sure the tower doesn’t fall down.”

“I guess.”

“And what would happen if it did?” 

Zuko is fairly certain they aren’t talking about Jenga anymore. The problem is that Zuko isn’t sure entirely  what  they  _are_ talking about. 

“I don’t know.” 

Bato looks at him for a long moment. “Does that worry you?” 

“Not especially, I guess it’d be kinda loud though?” 

“You don’t like loud noises?” 

“No.” 

Bato hums in response and then tilts his head at Zuko curiously, “It’s very loud in this house, most of the time. Does that bother you?” 

“No.” Zuko repeats, and finds himself smiling slightly.“It’s nice, here.” 

“That’s good.” Bato finally selects a piece and tugs it out, the tower wobbling precariously. “Ah, see, one false move and the tower comes tumbling down.” 

Zuko nods, because it’s true, of course, it’s  _Jenga_.  That’s the whole point. 

Zuko picks next, and his fingers close around his piece right at the same moment that the front door is thrown open and Hakoda yells, “PIZZA!” 

His hand jerks and the tower falls in the opposite direction instead of just down, hitting Bato’s hands on its way. Zuko freezes in place, holding his single wedge of wood. 

Bato swears and rubs at his fingers. 

The world seems to slow down for a moment and the next thing Zuko knows, he’s slid to the floor in front of the chair and he’s stuttering apologies,  _eyes down hands on knees don’t look up don’t look up don’t look up-_

Small hands wrap around Zuko’s arms to try and pull him back up, despite his flinch they stay steady, and Zuko struggles to get them off of him, jerking back to the floor so fast that his knees hit the hardwood with a loud slamming noise. He would wince if he wasn’t too busy shaking and begging. 

He doesn’t want to look up, doesn’t want to see Father’s face looking down at him, calculating his punishment, doesn’t want Azula holding him in place, doesn’t want- 

“Zuko. My name is Hakoda, I’m Sokka and Katara’s father. You’re in our house. You came over to stay the night. You were playing Jenga with my husband and I startled you. The pieces fell. No one is going to hurt you. You’re safe here. Do you need me to call your Uncle?” 

It’s the only thing that breaks through, and the more Hakoda talks the more Zuko can hear- Aang is...crying? Sokka is saying something and Katara is whispering too, someone moved the table, he can see shoes in front of his feet. 

He’s safe? 

Zuko doesn’t know if he believes it, but even so, cautiously, he lifts his head. Shoes, knees, face. Hakoda is crouched in front of him, hands held out just in front of him to show he means no harm. Oh, Agni. He’s really screwed this up. He’s ruined everybody’s night, he’s still ruining everybody’s night-

“Zuko, can you hear me?” Hakoda asks, voice softer now, and Zuko nods, and really hopes he isn’t crying, though he most likely is. 

“I’m sorry, Sir. I’ll go home. I’m sorry.” Zuko’s voice sounds like it’s coming from an exhaust pipe, it’s so hoarse, and when he opens his mouth he can taste salt. So, definitely crying. 

Hakoda sighs softly. “Oh, kid, no. It’s okay. You’re okay. Can I...can I give you a hug? Would that be okay?” 

The teenager isn’t sure why he’d want to, but- he does want a hug. He really  _really_ wants a hug, and Hakoda seems genuine in his concern, like he actually wants to. Can he trust a father for something like that, though? What if he lets his guard down, and then- Zuko’s gaze drifts from Hakoda to the small crowd he’s accidentally gathered. Aang is holding onto Sokka’s hand like it’s a lifeline, his own eyes red and wet, and Sokka’s holding back just as tightly, eyebrows furrowed and expression tight as he watches. Katara is standing alone, hands covering her mouth, and Bato is standing in front of where he’d been sat before, looking just as worried as everyone else. 

All of these people actually care about him. 

Zuko swallows, and then, softly, “If you don’t mind, sir.” 

Hakoda’s smile is hesitant, hopeful, as he reaches out with what must be the lightest grip in the world and wraps his arms around Zuko. 

Zuko’s first thought is that he feels small. Really, really small, compared to this titan of a man. His second thought, is that he feels  safe.  His own arms come up and he squeezes his eyes shut as he relaxes into the embrace. 

“Oh, and Zuko?” Hakoda murmurs softly into the back of his head. 

“Yes?”

“It’s Hakoda.” 

“Oh. Right. Thank you, Hakoda.” 

Zuko’s eyes may be shut but he isn’t deaf, so he hears it when Sokka stage whispers to everyone else:

“This is the purest thing I’ve ever seen in my life, I think I’m gonna pass out.”

“Shut up, Sokka.” Katara chides. 

“Yeah, you’re ruining the moment.”

“No, you’re ruining the moment.”

“Children.” Bato sighs. They all shut up. 

When Hakoda pulls away it’s with a final gentle squeeze, and then he’s smiling at Zuko like he’s something important. Something valuable, but fragile. Zuko doesn’t mind. 

“Now, would you like some Pizza?” 

Oh, the pizza. The pizza that is probably going cold by now-

“Zuko, come on, you’re doing so well, are you hungry?”

Zuko nods. 

“Good. Can I pass you off to Sokka while I get the plates?” 

He nods again. He isn’t something to be passed around, he doesn’t need a babysitter, but he gets the feeling Hakoda doesn’t mean it like that. That’s enough for him not to take issue with the phrasing, and Sokka fist pumps. 

“Number one wingman!” He beams at his father, much to probably everyone’s embarrassment, before sliding to the floor next to Zuko. “Hey, nice view from down here. Aang really needs to wash his socks, huh?” 

Zuko blinks, and follows Sokka’s pointed finger to Aang’s feet, covered in what Zuko thinks must have been white socks at one point. They’re brown, now. How does that even happen?

“Hey! You know I don’t wear shoes around Appa, he doesn’t like them.” Aang pouts. 

“So why not take your socks off too, then?” Zuko asks, still a bit hazy from the aftermath of what must have been a flash back of some kind, and then immediately wants to take it back when he sees Aang’s face drop further. He mumbles something and turns red, and Sokka grins and leans forward. 

“What was that, oh prodigy?” 

“I said, I don’t like getting dirt on my feet.”

“But there is dirt on your feet. It’s just not on your skin.” Zuko points out with a frown. 

“I didn’t say it makes sense!” Aang crosses his arms and pouts even  _harder_.  Sokka and Katara are barely hiding their amusement, however. 

“Oh, I get it. I like to colour code my clothes, but they’re all shades of black, so Lu Ten says there’s no point. I still do it.” 

Aang beams at him. “I knew you’d get it, Zuko! You’re so nice. I love you so much!” 

Zuko doesn’t point out that a few minutes ago it seemed like Aang definitely didn’t think he would get it, because he doesn’t think that would be very helpful. Instead he just aims what he hopes is a convincing smile at him. 

“How are you this sweet?” Sokka asks incredulously, “Are you secretly an alien? Wait, do aliens exist? How many of you are there?” 

Zuko’s pushes at Sokka’s shoulder with a roll of his eyes.

“Oof!” Sokka groans, and proceeds to careen to the side, dramatically sprawling himself across the floor. “I’m in so much pain. I’m dying. Zuko, help! You’ve broken both my arms and at least one of my legs. You’ll have to carry me everywhere from now on. Bridal style.”

“I...literally don’t think that’s possible. You’re huge.” 

Sokka gasps, “Are you calling me heavy?”

Zuko shrugs. “You’re mostly muscle. I’m...skinny. So.” 

Sokka’s gaze goes from fake horror to something flirty within seconds. “Oh, so you’re saying I’m manly and hot?” 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Zuko’s tone in nonchalant, but his cheeks are flushing a violent red. He rubs at the back of his neck and avoids Sokka’s gaze, but a moment later calloused fingers are tilting his face back towards the other boy. 

“It’s okay. I think you’re beautiful, you know.” 

Zuko practically melts in his grip, his hands coming up to rest on Sokka’s chest, and then there’s a soft clang and he jerks backwards to see Hakoda placing a plate down above him on the table, amused. 

“If you boys are done flirting, could you sit at the table instead of on the floor and eat your dinner?” 

Zuko has never wanted to  _be_ a turtle duck before. But he does see the appeal of being able to drop your head into a shell and no longer be seen. 

Sokka stands quickly, and helps Zuko to his feet too. “It’s not my fault he’s pretty.” Sokka grumbles under his breath when Bato shoots him a look from across the table. 

Everyone settles down for dinner then, at first the conversation is a little tentative, and Zuko isn’t stupid, he knows that everyone’s a little shaken up by what he did, even he is. It’s Aang who takes the lead in the end, opening his mouth and practically vomiting an essay about his afternoon with Appa and his new project. After that it’s easier, like everyone’s collectively relaxed. Zuko even manages to answer a few questions without his anxiety flaring up.

After dinner, Bato leans close to Zuko and murmurs, softly, “I’m very sorry for what happened earlier, buddy. If you need anything let me know, okay?” 

“It’s not your fault, Bato.” Zuko shrugs, “I just...can’t help it.” 

“It wasn’t your fault either. It’ll get better, kid. We’re here for you.” 

“Thank you.” 

“And Zuko,” Hakoda adds, as he passes by, “I’m going to give your Uncle a call just to let him know what happened, I just wanted to let you know. You’re not in any trouble at all, but he asked to be informed if there were any incidents. He clearly adores you.” 

Zuko blushes and nods. “Thanks for telling me.” 

“No problem, kiddo.” Hakoda smiles reassuringly. “Now, if you’re sleeping in Sokka’s room, the door stays open, okay?” 

Zuko’s blush goes from a 10% to a 200% in seconds. He stammers, unable to come up with a single answer. 

“Gee, Dad, thanks for making it awkward.” Sokka groans. 

“Anytime!” Hakoda snorts. Sokka makes a whining sound. 

“Hey, if Zuko’s sleeping in Sokka’s room can I-“

“No.” Bato cuts Aang off. 

“But you didn’t even let me finish-“

“You and Katara are staying in your own rooms.”

Aang scowls. “That’s not fair.”

“Life isn’t fair, baby bison. You gotta get used to it.” Bato ruffles Aang’s hair even as the boy pretends to dislike it. 

‘Baby bison?’ Zuko mouths incredulously at Sokka. The other boy just chokes on a laugh. 

Zuko isn’t sure what to do once they’re stood in Sokka’s room though, the door open a crack as he’s hit with the reality of the two of them sharing a bed. Together. With each other. 

Sokka, however, seems completely at ease, tugging his shirt over his head and dropping his jeans as if it’s no big deal, and it happens so quickly that Zuko doesn’t have a chance to look away, and then he freezes up because there’s a lot of Sokka to look at. And it’s a really good view. 

“You want pajamas?” 

“Gah.” 

Sokka looks up from his closet with a confused frown, which clears up in moments as he takes in Zuko’s starstruck expression. He may as well be drooling. Oh, Agni, what if he  _is_ drooling? 

It’s just that Sokka is- Sokka is  _art_.  Zuko doesn’t know what the names of half the muscles Sokka has _are_. He’s ridiculously good looking and Zuko finds himself suddenly all too aware of all of his own shortcomings. His face is ugly, disfigured. His body is skinny, and pale, his hair is probably a mess after the way he’d anxiously run his fingers through it throughout the day. He’s nowhere near good enough for Sokka. The other boy will realise it any second now. 

“Okay, so I liked the way you were looking at me before, why do you suddenly look miserable? Will it help if I flex? Cause I can flex, it’s no problem-“

“Don’t flex.” Agni, if he flexes, Zuko is a goner. “Please, don’t.” 

“Well unless you tell me what’s wrong, I’m gonna flex. It’s gonna be really hot. You might die. So...I’ll count down from ten?” 

Sokka even holds his arm up, as if readying himself, and Zuko shakes his head at him fondly. What a ridiculous idiot. 

“I’m starting to think you just want to flex.”

“Will it make you  _too_ happy if I do?” Sokka does that stupid thing with his eyebrows again. 

“Sokka.”

“Too much? Sorry, not cool of me.” Sokka says, looking genuinely distressed, “For now, can we snuggle?  I’m a great snuggler, officially certified. I won the national snuggling competition, I’m that good.” 

“Okay. Um, are you gonna put more clothes on?” Zuko turns his head away to look at the very interesting floor. 

“Ah, this is what I usually sleep in. I can put on more clothes if you want me to though? Oh! And you never answered, do you want pajamas?” 

“Uh, yes please.”

“To which?” 

“Pajamas.” 

“Cool, so all my pants are probably too big and Aang’s are probably too small, but one of my shirts could be like a...whatchamacallit, that dress thing? A nightie? Yeah, that, on you. Cause you’re so tiny and cute. Is that okay?” 

Zuko can’t find words so he just jerks his head in a nod. Sokka grins and rifles through his drawers, quickly finding what he’s looking for and passing it to Zuko. It’s just a t shirt, but Sokka’s right, it’ll at least fall to his thighs. And he’s got boxers on, so it should be fine. He thinks. He just hopes it doesn’t ride up in the night. 

Sokka turns around without even being asked and Zuko quietly thinks about how considerate that is, as he slips out of his clothes and into Sokka’s shirt. The fabric is soft and worn, obviously a favourite of Sokka’s. It makes Zuko’s heart swell a bit. 

“I’m uh, I’m done.”

Sokka turns around and practically makes heart eyes at Zuko. “Awww! You look so cute! Come here!” 

Zuko crosses his arms and turns his head away, ignoring how hot his face feels. “I’m not cute.” 

Sokka’s smile is suspiciously sly. “Oh of course not, mighty Dai Li spy, you’re very scary. I think you should come closer and scare me more.” 

Zuko rolls his eyes but shuffles closer, still refusing to look up until he hits an annoyingly firm chest. Damn it, Sokka moved closer when he wasn’t looking. He stumbles a bit but Sokka catches him at his elbows and holds him steady. 

“Falling for me already?” Sokka winks, and Zuko fights the urge to back away and run back home where it’s safe from hot, infuriating boys. And Sokka is _hot_ , Agni help him. 

“You know, this is harassment.” Zuko says, while leaning into Sokka’s hold. 

“Oh, well I wouldn’t want to harass you.” Sokka says, and abruptly releases Zuko from his grip. Zuko flails forward with a gasp, his face smushing into Sokka’s chest and hands slapping against warm skin. 

If Agni truly cared for him, he’d die in this moment to save himself from the embarrassment. 

“It looks like you’re the one who wants to touch me.” Sokka beams all too proudly, arms coming back up to close around Zuko’s shoulders gently. 

“ _Sah upf_.” Zuko grumbles into Sokka’s chest. He pushes himself back, ignoring the tiny part of him that whines at the disconnect. 

“As much fun as this is, I do need my beauty sleep, Zuko. C’mon.” With this said, Sokka guides them both backwards until they’re sprawled on the mattress, Zuko eyes going wide as he falls on top of the taller boy. “Oops. What an accident.” Sokka smirks. 

Zuko is malfunctioning. He thinks. Is it possible for a human to malfunction? 

“Tui, Sokka, just leave him alone and go to sleep.” Katara’s voice flows through the door that is still ajar, and Zuko once again considers running away. 

Sokka pouts, but tugs Zuko until he falls beside him on the bed instead, and in a move so quick it leaves Zuko blinking in shock, Sokka whips the blanket over them and snuggles into his back, holding him close. 

“Goodnight spy, sleep well.” 

And much to Zuko’s shame, it’s so comfortablethat he finds himself drifting off easily in Sokka’s arms. It _has_ been a long day, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was struggle city because I just can’t give Zuko a break apparently?? Lmao Hakoda and Bato here like “are we bad at this? I think we’re bad at this”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouch ouch Zuko’s bones

Zuko wakes up to gentle fingers on his knees. It’s very weird, and he blinks sleep out of his eyes and tries to sit up only to be pushed back down, and then all he can feel is  _cold_. 

“I can’t believe we didn’t do this after dinner,” Sokka says mournfully, “they’re so swollen, oh Tui.” 

Zuko manages to push himself up onto his elbows and look down at where Sokka is pressing ice packs to his knees. Oh, right. He fell down during - during what happened with Bato. Aang had tried to pull him up, but he’d thought it was Azula - yeah, that explains the throbbing pain. 

“Oh, Suki’s gonna be upset.” Zuko groans, head falling back on the pillow. It’s the  first lesson  today, and she’s going to be incredibly unimpressed. 

“Suki?! What about  _you_?  Can you even walk- no don’t you dare try!” Sokka pushes him back down  again.  Zuko pouts, but he has to admit the ice feels good, even if it had jerked him awake rather aggressively. 

“I’m supposed to learn self defence from her after school.” Zuko explains weakly, only to find Sokka’s glare boring into him from further down the bed. 

“No, bad Zuko! No fighting when your knees are broken.”

Zuko rolls his eyes. “They’re not broken, Sokka, trust me, I’ve had worse.” 

Sokka’s gaze softens into something sad. “I know.” Zuko hates that Sokka’s eyes dart to his scar before back down. “I know you have. But...but you shouldn’t have to be okay with it! And you shouldn’t leave it untreated, or overextend yourself, or-or-or-“ 

Sokka’s working himself up into a state and Zuko bites his lip, feeling guilty. This is his own fault, why is Sokka so distressed about it. “It’s okay, Sokka. It’s okay.” He tries to sound soothing, though he’s probably not very good at it. 

“It’s not okay!” Sokka disagrees vehemently, and Zuko doesn’t know what to say to that- 

“Oh, you really did a number on yourself, huh?” Aang asks softly from the doorway. He’s wearing a sky bison kigurumi which Zuko can only assume he slept in, which further adds to Zuko’s internal tally of reasons Aang is too pure for this world. 

“Guess so,” Zuko agrees with an exaggerated pout for Aang’s sake, and the boy giggles in response. 

“I’ll get Katara.” He says decisively, and Zuko opens his mouth to question it only to find himself hushed by Sokka. 

“Good idea, Aang!” 

Aang practically glides away, so quickly you could blink and you’d miss it. Playing tag with him must be a nightmare, you’d never be able to catch him, Zuko muses. 

“Why is he getting Katara?” 

Sokka smiles, seemingly calmed down a bit, “She’s really good with injuries. Our mom was...our mom was a doctor. Katara’s going to be one, too.” Sokka’s eyes go distant for a moment, and before Zuko can say something vaguely comforting, or at least attempt it, the moment passes and Sokka smiles at him. “She’ll probably be better with this than me.” 

Katara comes into the room with a frown, “I can’t believe we didn’t do this after dinner.” She echoes Sokka’s earlier words, and Zuko snorts in amusement. They may be as different as night and day, but they’re still siblings through and through. “Take the ice off for a moment, Sokka.”

His soulmate nods and picks up both ice bags gently, holding them up so Katara can inspect the injuries herself. She hums, and reaches for his legs. “Does it hurt a lot, Zuko?” She asks kindly, and Zuko shrugs because he honestly doesn’t know if the pain is bad or not, he really has had so much worse. His pain scale is probably not entirely accurate. “Okay, well, bend your knees?” 

He does so and lets out a hiss of air as the pain radiates through his legs. Yeah, so that’s probably not good. It’s also probably not good that his knees are so darkly coloured, and twice their normal size, either. Katara gently manoeuvres his legs into a bunch of different positions, before sighing and gestures for Sokka to go back to icing them. 

“Verdict, oh healer?” Sokka asks, concern on his face. 

“Bed rest. Nothings broken, but it might be a good idea for Dad to call in aunt Hama. Just in case. He definitely can’t go to school like this.” 

Zuko whines. That’s not going to work, he’s already missed a day and a half of school this week, and Uncle will be so worried, this is really bad-

“Hey, Zuko, it’s okay,” Aang says from where he’s mysteriously appeared right behind Katara, like her smaller, cuter shadow. Zuko looks over at him and it’s almost instinct, the way he reaches for the younger boy. Aang seems to see his intent before Zuko even does, crawling onto the bed so the other boy can wrap an arm around him. Aang pushes his head under Zuko’s, making a content noise. 

“Thank you,” Zuko murmurs, fingers pushing through unruly chocolate curls. It’s comfortable, calming, in a way that nothing else is. Aang is human Xanax, he thinks. 

“Okay kids, some of us need to work, so why is no one ready for school?” Hakoda’s leaning in the doorway curiously, dressed in a suit, hair loose aside from the strands entangled in blue beads. They’re probably expensive beads, Zuko thinks rather nonsensically, the man practically oozes money, and yet he also oozes charisma in a way Ozai does not. 

“Zuko’s knees,” Katara states, as if that’s enough information- though Hakoda does straighten as if he understands completely, swearing under his breath. 

“I forgot in the excitement,” He admits, leaning forward to peer past Katara where she’s hunched over Zuko’s prone legs. “That doesn’t look so good, kiddo.” 

Zuko just blushes and shrugs. He knows how to handle compassion, he  does , but not from Hakoda or Bato or really anyone who isn’t Uncle, or Lu Ten. “I’m okay.”

“No,” Bato interrupts, and what is it with people and appearing out of nowhere this morning? He plants a soft kiss on Hakoda’s cheek, he’s dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans, which will surely soon be covered by his mechanic’s overalls. “That looks painful. Tara?”

Katara sighs. “I think Aunt Hama should come take a look, I don’t think Zuko should be walking with this. But I’m not really qualified to make that decision.” 

“Not qualified, she says,” Bato chuckles, “You’re our little baby medic, sweetheart. But if you think Hama should take a look, she probably should.” He and Hakoda exchange a look that Zuko can’t quite decipher, before Hakoda nods. 

“Call your sister, babe.” Hakoda directs calmly, and Bato nods and pecks him once more before turning on his heel as he fishes his phone from his pocket. Then, the man turns to face the group in the bedroom. “You should know, Zuko, Hama has some...strong, opinions about your father. She knows better but if she’s unkind to you in any way, I want you to tell us, alright? Bato and I have to go to work, but Aang will be home all day- unless you’ve got a meeting with the board?” He aims his last question at the young boy curled in Zuko’s arms. 

“Nope! I’m free today! I’m gonna brush Appa, and then I’m gonna tell Appa how much I love him, and then I’m gonna go for a ride with him, and then i’m gonna-“

“We get it, you’re in love with your sky bison, real Romeo and Juliet situation going on, but you’ll look after Zuko right?” Sokka interrupts, and Zuko snorts at the snark involuntarily even as Aang huffs and sits up to glare at their soulmate. 

“I am  not in love with Appa! You’re just upset because Appa doesn’t like you.”

“Appa wants to make me lunch.” Sokka scoffs, “because I look so tasty. But I’m not lunch, Aang! I’m Sokka!” 

Aang rolls his eyes and grumbles, as Katara hides her giggle in her hand. 

“Sure, Sokka, he definitely wants to eat you.” She smirks. 

Sokka puffs his chest and winks. “Well, who wouldn’t want a bite of this?” 

Everyone cringes.  _Everyone_. 

“Okay, son, go get ready for school. Zuko, call your uncle and make sure he’s alright with you staying here and seeing our family doctor.” 

Zuko nods at Hakoda’s instructions and reaches for his phone on the nightstand, holding back a giggle when he sees the family photo there, all of the people in the picture pulling ridiculous faces in front of what looks like a waterpark. Hakoda is cross eyed, Bato is pushing his nose up with one finger, Katara and Sokka are back to back, both holding up finger guns like Charlie’s angels, and Aang is doing a handstand. It’s unbearably endearing. He didn’t see it last night, so it’s completely new to him. He snags his phone without moving his knees or jostling Aang from where he’s made his home on Zuko’s chest, through some kind of miracle. 

It only rings once before Uncle’s voice is cheerfully echoing throughout the room. Speaker, whoops - Zuko quickly hits the speaker button again so it’s only for his own ears. 

“Nephew! I was just thinking about you!”

“Uncle, hi,” Zuko cringes, knowing he’s about to crush Uncle’s good mood. “I uh, did Hakoda talk to you about last night?” 

Uncle’s voice is much more reserved when he answers, “Yes, my dear boy. Are you feeling better today?” 

“Well, uh, see...last night, when what happened....happened, I um, I thought Aang was Azula for a moment? And I sort of, struggled a bit to get away? And I fell on my knees.” 

There’s silence in the room, but the absolute worst is the way Aang stiffens in his arms as he must realise where Zuko’s mind had been last night, and Zuko feels inexplicably guilty. 

“Oh.” Uncle says softly, and he says so much with just one word, Zuko marvels, that ‘oh’ says so much more - says ‘I’m sorry’, says ‘that’s awful’, says ‘I love you’. “Are you hurt, then?”

“Yeah, my knees are kind of swollen. Is it okay if I stay here so their family doctor can have a look at them?”

“Is Hakoda there? Can I speak with him?”

Zuko’s eyes dart to the man hovering in the doorway, fiddling with the buttons on his waistcoat. It’s still startling, to see a motion so much like Sokka on Hakoda. 

“Yes, yes, ah- Mr- I mean, Hakoda, Uncle wants to talk to you.” 

The man moves within seconds, taking the phone from his hands deftly, his other hand reaching out to squeeze Zuko’s shoulder in what the boy can only assume is an attempt to comfort him.

“Iroh, it’s Hakoda.” 

The siblings, Aang and Zuko all watch on anxiously, waiting for answers together. Sokka’s fingers are tracing patterns on Zuko’s ankles, and it’s strangely soothing. He flashes Sokka his best attempt at a reassuring smile, and Sokka smiles back, annoyingly charming with his toothy grin. 

Hakoda and Iroh speak for a few minutes and it feels like everyone in the room is on tenterhooks, waiting for the final answer, when Hakoda signs off and passes the phone back to Zuko. 

“Uncle?”

“I have to say, it’s probably good for you to see a doctor. But you’re coming home for the night tonight, Lu Ten will pick you up this afternoon, okay?”

“Yes, Uncle.”

“And Zuko?”

“Yes?”

“I love you very much.” 

“I love you too, Uncle.”

“I’ll see you tonight.” Uncle says, and Zuko murmurs a goodbye before hanging up and awkwardly nodding at the group gathered around the bed. 

“I’m off to work- If you two want a ride, you’d better hurry up and get ready.” Hakoda says pointedly, Sokka and Katara groaning in response.

“Can’t I stay with him?” Sokka asks pleadingly, “You know how important-“

“Sokka. Aang will be here. You trust Aang, do you not?” Hakoda’s voice is sharp with impatience now, and Agni, if that isn’t a familiar tone to Zuko. But instead of cowering and speeding to do as he’s told, Sokka sighs exaggeratedly, and slumps in place. 

“I trust him. I don’t like leaving Zuko like this, though.”

Hakoda’s gaze softens a bit. “I know, sweetheart. Zuko will be alright, though, won’t you Zuko?” 

Zuko nods hastily, stunned by the ease to each of these interactions, though really he shouldn’t be. Hakoda has been kind to him, and so far it seems like that won’t change, is it really so shocking that he respects and listens to his children? That he doesn’t hurt them for talking back? No, it isn’t. He’s...he’s a good person. And a good Father, too. 

“Alright. Up and at ‘em, I’m already behind schedule, demon children.” 

Katara is out the door in seconds, and Sokka throws a shirt and jeans on, awkwardly hopping his way to the door as he tugs boots on. “Bye Zuko! Call me if you need anything at all- seriously, anything, okay babe?” 

Zuko startles at the pet name and barely manages a nod in the affirmative. 

“Cool, bye Aang! Love you!” 

“Love you too!” Aang says, voice slightly muffled since he’s curled up on Zuko’s chest. 

And then it’s just them. It’s quiet, for a long moment, before Aang lifts his head and hands, bracing himself on the pillow on either side of Zuko’s head with his elbows as he presses against Zuko’s cheeks and looks at him with a surprisingly serious expression. 

“I’m sorry.” He says, brow furrowed, “For last night. I didn’t think when I tried to pick you back up, I just wanted you to be okay.”

Zuko can’t help but smile at that. It never needed to be forgiven, Zuko never even considered the need for an apology. “It’s okay, I know you were only trying to help.”

“You’re hurt because of me,” Aang argues, eyes big and watery. “I never want you to be hurt, but I never ever want you to be hurt because of me. Please, forgive me?”

“Done.” Zuko says, because he knows Aang won’t accept that this is unnecessary. “I trust you, Aang. I know you’d never do anything to hurt me.”

Aang let’s put a relieved huff of air. “Good, because I love you so much and I want you to love me back soon, okay?”

Zuko’s heart twists. Aang is too sweet, too hopeful, and the older boy doesn’t know how to handle someone like this. All he knows or sure is that he’s going to do his best to treat Aang well, to love him back. Aang deserves it. He deserves everything Zuko has to give, which isn’t a lot, but it’s what he can offer. 

“I have a feeling it’s hard for most people to not love you.” 

Aang grins. “I am pretty cute.” He shrugs, “I want...I want you to be happy, too.”

Nobody has ever said those words to Zuko, not like that, not with such heaviness, and the teenager finds himself looking at Aang like he’s the answer to all the questions he’s ever had. 

“You...you and Sokka, you make me happy.” He realises that those words are honest as he’s saying them, to his own surprise. “You both make me feel like...like I’m not as broken as I am.” 

Aang’s face twists into something Zuko can’t identify, “You know you’re not broken, right? You’re perfect. You’re the best thing to happen to us, you know? That day when you wrote to us again...” Aang shakes his head and looks away. “That day, Sokka and I cried because we were so relieved. We were so happy that you were still out there, that you still wanted us. Did you know that?”

Zuko swallows past the sudden thickness in his throat. “No.”

“Well, it’s true.” The younger boy says softly. “It’s true. We love you, Zuko. We always have.”

He doesn’t cry, but it’s a close thing, this is so much. It’s so much, and Zuko is trying to hard to be enough for them, but they don’t need him to. He doesn’t have to. They already love him. It makes no sense, and it makes too much sense. 

“Oh. I...I love you, too.” It’s hard to say, it’s like speaking while his mouth is full of lead, it’s that hard, yet it’s true. He’s just been afraid to say it. 

Aang smiles, and settles back on his chest. “Let’s nap until Hama gets here, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know this chapter is short but I really wanted the Hama bit to be in a seperate chapter. Feel free to let me know what you guys think will happen with Hama!   
> Also, I just love Aang. If that wasn’t obvious lmao. Thank you guys for your continued support!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAMA

Zuko doesn’t really nap, in the end. Aang does, with his inane ability to fall asleep anytime and anywhere, but Zuko’s already woken up too much for the day to go back to sleep now. So instead, he texts. There are quite a few messages waiting for replies, and he’s a little embarrassed that he’s ignored his phone for almost two days, but it is what it is. He checks his texts from yesterday, and hopes his snort of amusement isn’t too loud for Aang. 

TY LEE 8:01AM

look! ZJ can catch treats mid air! 

there’s a video attached of the puppy leaping for a treat in the middle of Mai’s living room. Mai looks incredibly unimpressed in the background, while Ty Lee is giggling happily. It’s very sweet. 

TY LEE 9:23AM

Zuzu don’t ignore meeee ( ｡ •́ ︿ •̀ ｡ )

TY LEE 9:34AM

ZUKO ARE YOU THERE COME IN ZUKO 

TY LEE 9:36AM

ZUKO. 

MAI 9:45AM 

Zuko, please reply to my annoying girlfriend. She’s being more annoying than usual. 

TY LEE 10:06AM

Zuko ( ｡ ŏ ﹏ ŏ)

SUKI 4:45PM

Don’t forget to tell Sokka that he has to wrap it before he taps it 

LU TEN 5:37PM 

don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. 

LU TEN 5:38PM

but also tell that kid if he touches you he dies 

TOPH 7:13PM 

GET IT ZUKO 

JIN 7:19PM 

Suki told me you’re staying at Sokka’s tonight? Please be safe and let me know if I need to kick any asses tomorrow love you (ꈍ ᴗ ꈍ✿)

MAI 10:23PM

Is everything okay, Zuko? I’m worried. 

LU TEN 11:58PM

Heard what happened. I hope you’re okay, Zu. I love you so much. Gonna give you a huge hug when you get home. Maybe two hugs. 

Zuko smiles to himself, and thinks rather wondrously, that his world has expanded so much since he moved in with Uncle. There are just, so many people who care abouut him. It’s baffling. Zuko goes through replies for all of them, laughing softly when Ty Lee’s response is immediate, about a million emojis sent all at once. Mai’s reply is more subdued, he can tell she’s still concerned about him - maybe she called Uncle, in the end. He wouldn’t put it past her. And uncle would’ve seen no reason not to explain to her what happened, considering Zuko knows for a fact the two of them gossip about him, he’s heard them on the phone together. It’s the unlikeliest of friendships. Toph sends him an eggplant emoji, because of course she does, Lu Ten doesn’t reply - he’s at work, so of course he doesn’t. And then, Suki. 

ZUKO 

hey Zuko here 

SUKI 

lmao yeah I know who you are, e-boy. Did Sokka blow your back out or what?

Zuko chokes on his own spit, and Aang shifts restlessly beside him on the bed. His cheeks are on  _fire_ , Agni. 

ZUKO 

we just slept together 

ZUKO 

only sleeping 

SUKI 

sure sure. You good for your first lesson tonight then? You’re already late for school. Again. You’re turning into a real bad boy, Zuko. 

ZUKO 

uh yeah about that 

SUKI 

fucks sake

SUKI 

what did you do. 

ZUKO 

uh so I kind of hurt my knees? They’re really swollen. Dr is coming to look at them. 

SUKI 

...I thought you said you only slept? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

ZUKO 

WE DID. I FELL BEFORE DINNER. 

SUKI 

ugh. Boring. Okay, well, I guess you can come to my house over the weekend when your knees are better and I can go over what you’re missing today. But only because I think you really need to learn self defence ASAP. I wouldn’t normally do this.

ZUKO 

why do I have to learn it so quickly?

SUKI 

hm I don’t know, how do you think your dad’s going to react when he sees the photos of you and Sokka at the cafe yesterday? 

_What_ . Zuko’s eyes go wide and his heart picks up speed as he types out his response, panic making him type messily - thank Agni for autocorrect. 

ZUKO 

what photos?? Where?? 

SUKI 

OH BOY.  link 

Zuko hits the link without a second thought, and immediately wants to curl up and die. 

**‘ILLICIT HOMOSEXUAL LOVE AFFAIR BETWEEN THE TWO SONS OF TWO CANDIDATES FOR MINISTER’**

Well, that kind of makes it sound like he and Sokka are also brothers, which, ew. The photos  are  pretty incriminating though, his hand on Sokka’s chest in the cafe, expression dumb, he and Sokka giggling together, pressed close in the booth, and he and Sokka talking and holding hands as they walk away from the cafe. Sure, Ozai will be able to deny them since there’s no kiss pictured, but he’ll be  _infuriated_.  The article is trashy gossip that doesn’t make sense to Zuko at all, but he understands the saying ‘a picture says a thousand words’ now. The way he and Sokka are looking at each other, cheeks painted red and giddy eyed- yeah, Ozai will know exactly what he’s seeing. 

ZUKO 

yeah my dad will probably murder me

ZUKO 

actually he might hire someone to do it for him 

ZUKO 

actually my sister will do it for free and she’d probably leave no evidence 

SUKI 

have I ever told you that you say some fucked up shit? 

SUKI 

but we can handle this. I’ll make a man out of you. 

ZUKO 

Mulan? Nice. 

SUKI 

you know it. Stay alive until then. 

ZUKO 

I’ll try. 

He puts his phone down and presses the heels of his hands into his eyes, wincing as the skin on his left side pulls uncomfortably. He needs to moisturise it as soon as he can. This is a complete disaster. Ozai will make a statement soon to deny any claims of his son having any sort of romantic affiliation with Hakoda’s offspring.

“Zuko?” Aang mumbles sleepily, looking at him through half closed eyes. “You’re not napping.”

“Shh, Aang, sleep.” 

“Okay.” And Aang does exactly that. It’s unnatural. 

Zuko’s phone vibrates again and he picks it up with a smile, ready for a message from Jin since he’s sure she and and Suki have been talking, only for his smile to fall into an expression of horror instead. 

AZULA 

father’s on the rampage. Lay low, Zuzu, for Agni’s sake. You just can’t stay out of trouble, can you? I have to do everything. 

Zuko stares at it for a long time. He needs to decipher it. She has to do everything? What does she mean by that? Has Father  _actually_ asked her to get rid of him? But then why would she tell him to lay low? She’s being mean but she’s also trying to warn him. It doesn’t make sense. It doesn’t make any sense at all. He doesn’t even register that he’s shaking until small hands are plying his phone out of his grip, and wow he hadn’t realised he was holding it that tightly.

Aang looks at the phone screen, and then back at Zuko with worry. “Is that your sister?”

Zuko nods. 

“Oh. Okay, well, let’s put this away for now, alright?”

Zuko nods again. 

There’s a long silence, and Zuko’s mind is running at a mile a minute, trying to piece together what in Agni’s name Azula wants from him, does she expect a response? Will she be angry if she gets one? Will she- does she want- why is she-

“Zuko, do you want to talk about it?” Aang asks softly, expression earnest, and Zuko finds that yes, he actually does want to talk about it, maybe Aang will find some sense in it, whatever piece of the puzzle Zuko is missing. 

“What does she mean?” He asks, hating how rough and afraid his voice sounds. Aang just tilts his head in thought. 

“I think she might be worried about you. In a weird, kind of mean way.”

Zuko laughs. Worried and Azula do not belong in the same sentence, unless she’s worried about her reputation. “No, that’s not it.”

“How can you be sure?” 

How can he be sure? Azula hates him. He knows that better than he knows anything. She despises him, he remembers the way she would laugh when he’d hurt himself, the way she sat calmly at the table while Ozai spat viciousness at Zuko. But then, Mother was at that table too. Except for the year she was away for business, the year that things were so much worse. 

And then he remembers Azula’s hands holding him down and the sound of the kettle whistling. 

No, Azula isn’t worried about him. That can’t be it. 

“She’s just not, okay? She’d happily see me dead.”

Aang frowns. “How old is your sister?” 

Zuko is surprised he’d never said, but then again he does avoid talking about her at all costs. “Fourteen.”

Aang’s frown deepens. “So...so when you got your scar,” Zuko flinches and Aang flashes him an apologetic look, “She was ten?” 

Zuko nods. He doesn’t know why that matters at all, but to Aang it does. “Yeah. That’s right.” His throat is dry as he thinks about it, memories coming unbidden, things he hasn’t thought about in years. He remembers that someone was crying, and he’d always thought it was him, but her face flashes across his mind against his will.

Azula’s hands had been shaking that day, hadn’t they? And when he was pleading with her, when he looked at her face, weren’t her cheeks wet? 

No. No, he doesn’t want to think about this. Not now. Not ever. There’s a reason he buried that memory. 

“Can we talk about something else? Please?” 

Aang looks thoroughly chastised and unreasonably guilty. “Oh, Zuko, I’m sorry, that was not cool of me. We can talk about anything else. Wanna hear about the time I went penguin sledding?” 

Zuko breathes a sigh of relief. That sounds like a much lighter topic. “Yes.”

Aang is only half way through his story when the doorbell echoes throughout the house. 

“Oh! That’s Hama, I’ll get it.” Aang practically leaps out of Sokka’s bed to get the door, and Zuko sinks into the soft mattress and tries to mentally prepare himself for having a stranger poking and prodding at him. 

He listens as Aang’s chatter fills the hallway outside the bedroom, the sounds of two sets of feet making their way closer, and then the door opens again.

Hama looks like Bato. If Bato were colder, and more distant. She also looks older than him, by quite a bit, and Zuko can’t help but wonder what the age difference there is. 

“Ah, so this is the little prince, then?” She asks, rather coldly, and Zuko hesitates, wondering if maybe he should run. No, that’s silly. She’s a doctor, she has to treat him. 

“You mean Zuko?” Aang asks with a baffled look on his face, “yes, that’s him.” 

“Hi.” Zuko hates how awkward he sounds, hates the way he’s lifted one hand in greeting as if there were anyone else in the room that could have been him. 

“Alright dear, give us the room.” Hama says in a much softer, kinder tone to Aang. Zuko winces. This is most likely going to be unpleasant. Aang looks uncertainly between them.

“I can’t stay?”

“Doctor patient confidentiality, young one.” Hama reminds him with a sweet smile, and Aang pouts but nods.

“Okay. Come get me when you’re done? I’ll go hang out with Appa.”

“Of course.” Hama pats his head and Aang practically preens at the attention, before smiling at Zuko reassuringly. 

“Hama is a really good doctor, Zuko. You’ll be safe with her.”

Hama looks curious at the last sentence suddenly, eyeing Zuko like he’s a rather interesting creature, and Zuko doesn’t like the way it makes his skin crawl. 

As soon as Aang is gone, Hama huffs and moves towards the bed briskly. “So what idiotic thing did you do to hurt yourself?” 

Zuko bites his lip. Yeah, that’s what he thought. “I fell.”

“Tch.” And then she’s touching his knees, not roughly but not exactly gently either, moving them without warning. Her eyes drift to his face and linger there for a long moment. “And the scar? How did you get that?” 

Zuko pales. Why would she ask him that? What does that have to do with anything? 

“I’d rather not say.”

Hama scowls. “I’m a doctor, you stupid boy, I need my patients medical history.”

He’s sure the scar has nothing to do with his knees, but he also can’t argue with that, she  is  a doctor and she probably does need his medical history. She probably won’t care anyway, he reasons, she doesn’t seem to like him much, so there isn’t a lot of risk in telling her.

“You won’t tell anyone?” He asks quietly, fiddling with his wrists in his lap as she lowers one of his knees back down onto the bed. She scowls at that.

“Do I look unprofessional to you? Perhaps I’m not as fancy as the doctors you’re used to , but I think you’ll find I have far more integrity than them.” She spits, face twisted in an unpleasant snarl, and Zuko nods, embarrassed. 

“Of course. I’m sorry. I wasn’t questioning your integrity at all, I swear.” He mumbles, and squeezes the hem of his shirt with his fingers. “Well, I...I was thirteen, and um, I went on a date with a boy. And someone saw and told my father. So, when I got home, he was...he was kind of angry. He told me to go to the kitchen-“ Zuko chokes and looks away, humiliation burning at his cheeks. He hates thinking about it, and he’s never talked about in even in this vague detail with anyone before. “He put the kettle on. And then he-he told my sister to hold me down on the kitchen island. And then he-“

“Stop.” Hama’s voice is sudden and confusingly soft. Almost like the way she spoke to Aang. “No more of that. I understand. Did you get treatment right away?”

“Um, no, not...not for a few days.”

He still hasn’t looked up from his hands, but he’s surprised to hear a sharp intake of breath and then, “Is your vision impaired? Your hearing?” 

Zuko nods slightly. “I can’t see people if they’re standing next to me on my left side. And my hearings not great in that ear.”

“Okay. Alright.” Hama sounds conflicted, and then she gently pats his leg above the knee. “I’m sorry, I made some assumptions before I met you. I thought I’d be dealing with a younger Ozai, and that man is disgusting. But I suppose you know that better than anyone. Your knees are just bruised, just keep them elevated and keep icing them and the swelling should go down enough for you to be comfortable tomorrow. I’ll get Aang, now.” 

“Thank you, Doctor.” 

Hama pauses at the doorframe, and glances back at him. “You can call me Hama, like the other kids do. Rest up, Zuko.”

Zuko looks up, hands shaking. “Thank you, Hama.”

She nods at him, and leaves the room, and Zuko feels like he can finally breathe again. That was way more stressful than any doctor’s appointment Zuko had ever had before. His father’s doctors were polite, but indifferent, and they never asked questions. In fact they’d usually go out of their way to ignore the scar.

He doesn’t think he likes Hama very much, but at least she doesn’t hate him. That’s something, he supposes. 

When Aang returns it’s with a bright grin.

“Oh boy, I’m glad it’s just bruising!” He flops himself onto the bed, smelling a bit like a farm now. Zuko assumes that’s because he was out with the sky bison. “It’s too bad you can’t walk around though, I really wanted to introduce you to Appa. Next time, okay?”

“Sure, Aang.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP. Bear in mind y’all that this Hama was not imprisoned/tortured so while she’s definitely a bitch, she’s not straight up insane.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ???? Dates???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IM STILL ALIVE. I rewrote this chapter so many times before I just decided fuck it I can’t progress the story without it and left it as is, I’m sorry it sucks :( I’ve already wrote a bunch of the next chapter and I feel a lot better about that one, but alas I cannot get to point B without point A :(

Uncle and Hakoda spend a long time in the talk room. Zuko doesn’t like that one bit, but he isn’t sure why exactly. Is it because they’re talking about him? That can’t be it, they told him that’s what they’d be doing. They were completely transparent about it, so it shouldn’t bother him, right? No. No, so what is it? 

Is he feeling left out? From a conversation about himself? 

That doesn’t even make sense. He can’t be lonely, Aang has been chattering away at his side for ages now, so what is it? 

Aang’s loud, exaggerated sigh breaks through Zuko’s obsessive thoughts and the boy turns to look at his soulmate curiously. 

“Take your shoes off.” Aang says, sounding annoyed, and Zuko thinks it might be the first time he’s heard Aang take any kind of negative tone with him, so he does as he’s asked without thinking. Aang nods his approval and then throws Zuko’s shoes.  _Throws them._ They hit the wall and bounce in opposite directions. 

“What?!” Zuko gapes at him, “Why would you-“

“Now you can’t put them back on. Come on, they’re taking ages and you have bad thought face. You’re gonna come meet Appa.”

“But Aang, I just put them on-“

“And now you’ve taken them off. Come on.” Aang grabs his hand and pulls him down the corridor, away from the front door where he’d insisted on waiting for Uncle. Zuko’s frankly surprised by how strong Aang really is, how can such a skinny body carry so much strength? 

It’s as they’re stepping into the yard that Zuko blurts out a rather embarrassing shriek of, “My socks are gonna get dirty!”

Aang eyes him. “Appa doesn’t like shoes.” 

“Okay.” Zuko gives in immediately, because Aang is  terrifying  like this. He lets his eyes drift from the tiny boy pulling him around like a rag doll and can’t help the gasp that leaves his lips. Appa is huge. Massive, and beautiful. 

“Agni.” Zuko breathes, Aang’s expression quickly shifting from admonishing to joyful. 

“Isn’t he great? Appa! Appa, this is Zuko!” 

The beast makes a grunting sound and shuffles a bit before laying down, and if Zuko’s honest- Appa is probably the coolest thing he’s ever seen. 

Aang feeds Appa while chattering away and Zuko lets himself get lost in it, feeling the tension drain away bit by bit as Aang speaks, until he hears his name being called from the back door and Aang pouts. 

“I think it’s time for you to go home,” The younger boy sighs mournfully, “But you’ll call right? You have all our numbers right?”

Zuko nods, and lets the small boy hug him tightly. 

“Bye, Aang. Bye Appa.”

Appa yawns. 

He meets Uncle at the back door, the elderly man smiling at him gently, and Zuko knows that smile, it’s the bad news smile, though the boy still forces a smile back. 

It’s once their in the car that Uncle lets a long breath of air out and turns in his seat to face him better. Zuko doesn’t turn to face him back, he doesn’t want to see the sympathetic look that Uncle is probably giving him. 

“What happened?” Zuko says before Uncle can even speak, wary and anxious. 

“Ah, you’ve always been perceptive.” Uncle hums, “After speaking with Hakoda, nephew, we’ve decided that maybe...perhaps it might be a good idea for you to start seeing someone. Professionally.”

“I’m not crazy-“

“I know, I know you’re not crazy, Zuko. A therapist will be able to help you better than I can, though. I love you very much, but I’m just an old man.”

“I don’t need anything more than that! And you’re not just an old man, you’re- you’re-“

“Zuko. I cannot help you with this. But Dr. Piandao can. Hakoda says he’s very nice- the whole family sees him, and they trust him.”

Zuko pauses, staring at Uncle in surprise. “The...the whole family?”

Uncle nods. “Every one of them. Sokka and Katara began seeing him when they were children, and Aang began when he first moved in as well. Hakoda and Bato see someone else, as Dr. Piandao specialises in youths.”

Sokka and Aang both see a therapist? Katara does too...? But, Zuko thought you only needed to see one if you were- not good. “Are they okay?”

Uncle smiles softly, fond as he reaches over to brush Zuko’s hair from his face. “You prioritise others over yourself far too much, Nephew. They see him regularly because it’s good for them. It’s good for anyone, really. Even I could probably benefit from it.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Zuko blinks, and looks down at his lap, twisting his fingers nervously. “It’s normal?”

“Yes. Will you do this for me, Zuko? For yourself?”

Zuko thinks about it for a moment before slowly, hesitantly, he nods. “Okay.”

Uncle beams. “Thank you. I’ll call him this afternoon.”

Zuko just nods. He isn’t sure how well this will go, he hates talking about his issues, let alone to a stranger, but if Aang and Sokka and Katara all do it...maybe it’s okay for him to do it, too. 

“There is one other thing,” Uncle adds, and Zuko tenses at the hesitance in his tone. 

“Yeah?”

“I would quite like to meet your young man at some point. Hakoda says you two are very cute together, and it’s unacceptable that I have not witnessed this myself.”

Zuko groans. “Uncle, it’s not like that.”

“Oh?” Uncle’s grin turns sly and Zuko sinks into his seat, embarrassed. Zuko doesn’t even know what’s going on with him and Sokka yet, how is he supposed to explain it to Uncle? “You two weren’t snuggling together last night?”

Zuko winces. “I was sleeping, it doesn’t count!”

Uncle laughs and Zuko wonders if it’s not too late to jump into oncoming traffic. 

“Ah, it’s alright nephew. It’s good for you to have romantic love in your life, there is no need to feel embarrassed. You know, when I was around your age I knew a lovely girl...”

Zuko tunes Uncle out. He doesn’t feel  embarrassed,  it’s just private. Besides, he and Sokka aren’t anything really - sure, Sokka’s flirting with him, and Zuko isn’t above admitting he definitely has less than platonic feelings for the other boy, but they’ve only really met a day earlier! It’s way too soon for...anything like that. 

Zuko’s arm tickles and he glances down and Agni, it’s like Sokka somehow knows, and is determined to actually embarrass him. That’s going to be on his arm for the whole afternoon!

**I miss you already! Text me baby!**

Zuko glares at it as if that’ll make it go away. Sokka has his number too, why didn’t he just text that?! He’s definitely absolutely not blushing at the term of endearment at the end though, nope, not at all. 

Sokka you have his number too??? 

Zuko would appreciate that a whole lot more if it wasn’t  also  on his arm. 

**I just wanna say from the bottom of my heart**

**My bad**

Zuko snorts involuntarily and tries to cover it up with a cough, but it’s too late, Uncle is glancing over at him curiously. Zuko has never been more grateful to see their house as they pull up and he practically sprints out of the car to the door. 

“Zu-!”

Zuko ignores Lu Ten and ignores his sore knees as he forces himself up the stairs, collapsing the second he gets to his bed. That probably wasn’t one of his better ideas. 

He rubs at his swollen knees and apologises to them under his breath before he remembers that they’re  knees  and it makes no sense to apologise to his knees. Agni, if father and Azula saw him now. Druk, who had once been sleeping on the foot of his bed, has jumped up only to shift closer and go right back to sleep. Zuko kind of wishes he could do that, too. His phone vibrates and he tugs it out of his pocket curiously.

SOKKA ( ๑ ˃̵ᴗ˂̵ ) و

Hey!!! When can I see you again? 

Zuko bites his lip. It’s still startling to him, how much Sokka and Aang want to be close to him, even knowing what they do about him. He doesn’t deserve them. But wouldn’t it be worse to stop seeing them? And if he did pursue something with Sokka romantically, who knows what his Father would do? The photos that that gossip site had weren’t even that incriminating, yet Father was still furious according to Azula. Azula is a whole other issue that Zuko isn’t sure how to deal with as well. 

SOKKA ( ๑ ˃̵ᴗ˂̵ ) و

are you overthinking again?

Zuko stares at the text, surprised. How did Sokka know?? 

ZUKO 

no of course not.

SOKKA ( ๑ ˃̵ᴗ˂̵ ) و

sure, sure. Doesn’t seem like something you’d do at allllll. 

ZUKO 

you’re rude and I don’t like you anymore. From now on, I only have one soulmate.

SOKKA ( ๑ ˃̵ᴗ˂̵ ) و

nooo don’t say that ʕ ಡ ﹏ ಡ ʔ

Zuko laughs. Sokka is...endearing, he’ll admit. 

ZUKO 

I guess we could hang out Monday after school? 

SOKKA ( ๑ ˃̵ᴗ˂̵ ) و

Or.........

ZUKO

???

SOKKA ( ๑ ˃̵ᴗ˂̵ ) و

I mean...we could make it a date, if you wanted? 

SOKKA ( ๑ ˃̵ᴗ˂̵ ) و

But you don’t have to!! It can just be hanging out if you want

Zuko takes a deep breath in and out, types out a reply and then shuts his eyes tightly as he hits send. This is definitely a bad idea. Very dumb. Zuko is  _dumb_. 

ZUKO 

ok.

SOKKA ( ๑ ˃̵ᴗ˂̵ ) و

ok like yes date? 

ZUKO 

yeah.

SOKKA ( ๑ ˃̵ᴗ˂̵ ) و

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

“Zu?”

He looks up from where he’s staring intensely at his phone to see Lu Ten leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. 

“Hi.”

“I was going to ask you how your knees are, but I’m sure if they were okay before they probably aren’t now. Any particular reason you were running away from Uncle like he has the plague?”

Zuko groans and presses his face into his pillow, ignoring the buzz of his phone and squeezing his pillow tightly. 

“Zu, what’s wrong?” Lu Ten sounds concerned now, and he’s moved closer to the bed. 

“Father’s going to kill me.” 

Lu Ten takes in a deep breath and lets it out, his face set in what Zuko can only describe as a cringe. “So you saw the article, huh?”

“I’m going on a date with him.” Zuko rolls over and presses his face into his other pillow with a groan. He’s an idiot. An idiot with a death wish and a crush. 

“Aww, my lil baby Zu growing up and falling in love,” Lu Ten coos, and pokes him in the back of his head until he lifts his face to glare at him. “So dramatic, Zu.”

“Quit it!” Zuko growls, and Lu Ten smiles at him, softer this time, before tilting his head in thought and rifling through his pocket. 

“Calm down, it’ll be okay. You know we won’t let Ozai near you. But you need something-Ah! Found it.” Lu Ten’s fist leaves his pocket and he opens his hand to show a butterfly hair clip. Zuko stares at it cautiously. 

“You’re not putting that on-No!” But Lu Ten is fast, and he’s already moving the hair that falls into Zuko’s eyes to the side and sliding the clip into place, snapping it shut with a triumphant noise. 

“Much better.” Lu Ten nods to himself. 

Zuko reaches up, fingers brushing the clip but not tugging it out of his hair. “I’m not a girl, Lu Ten.” He mutters darkly, even as he lowers his hand and turns his head away, cheeks red. 

“I know. But you can see better, can’t you? And you look like a cutie pie.” Lu Ten pats the crown of his head gently, “You wanna talk or you just want some one on one with Druk?”

“Druk.” Zuko grumbles, knowing well enough that soon all he’ll be doing is talking, and to a complete stranger at that. 

Lu Ten nods, his hand dropping to Zuko’s shoulder to give it a reassuring squeeze before he stands. “Love you, Zu. I’m here if you need me.”

Zuko sighs. “I love you too.”

He doesn’t look when Lu Ten leaves, because he knows that Lu Ten is probably making that weird face he makes every time Zuko admits he cares. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUKIII. I love some good Suko bonding tbh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What 2 chapters in 24 hours? Whomst?!! But I guess that last one really was just a hill I needed to get over because honestly I’m love with this chapter. Thank you for sticking with me guys!

Zuko rushes his way through breakfast, shoveling food into his mouth fast enough that Uncle looks vaguely nauseated and Lu Ten is staring at him in awe. Suki had texted him the address before he’d even woken up, and told him to come ASAP. So he’s hopping on one foot in the entryway as he tugs his shoe on when Uncle calls out to him. 

“Nephew, where are you going in such a rush?” 

“Suki’s gonna teach me to fight.” Zuko shrugs, and immediately overbalances and hits the wall beside him, slapping his hand down against it to push himself back up, cheeks flushed red. 

“Ah.” Uncle says, 

“You need it.” Lu Ten adds unhelpfully. “You’ve got- actually, don’t worry about it.”

Zuko squints at him suspiciously, but he’s in a hurry and he really doesn’t have time to stop for long enough that Lu Ten can embarrass him further. 

“Okay, well, bye.” He mumbles, having gotten both shoes on and not fallen over this time. Though to be fair, he  was  distracted when he fell. 

Lu Ten looks far too happy and Uncle looks annoyingly serene as he leaves. Zuko puts it down to old age. Even though Lu Ten is only twenty five, clearly he’s still a bit addled. 

He jogs to Suki’s place, because it really isn’t that far, excitement thrumming through his skin. He isn’t sure why he’s so keen on this, he thinks it probably has a lot to do with feeling helpless, but he’ll let his new therapist figure that out at their appointment on Tuesday. 

He’s just made it to the doorway when his phone vibrates in his pocket, and he tugs it out to quickly check it - he’s pretty sure Suki won’t allow him his phone once she’s started teaching him. 

AANG ( ◕ ‿ ◕✿ )

GOOD LUCK TODAY ZUKO, HERE IS A PICTURE OF APPA SMILING.

attached is a picture of Appa, yes, but Zuko can’t see how it looks different from any of Appa’s other expressions. He does like Appa though, it was sweet of Aang. He’s just started to type out a reply when he gets another text.

SOKKA ( ๑ ˃̵ᴗ˂̵ ) و

don’t let Suki kill you pleaseeee our date is the only thing getting me to Monday

Zuko blinks. Sokka is a drama queen, he thinks, yet somehow he finds that cute. Agni, what has he become? Zuko’s brain is a mess of all the hugs he’s had in the last few days and Sokka’s  _torso_ , which had been ridiculously firm under his hand, and the way Sokka smiled and had  _dimples_ , and how soft his hair was and his dumb jokes and his _laugh_ and - he’s getting off track. Zuko shakes his head as if that could literally shake the embarrassing thoughts out of it. It doesn’t work. Though he’s surprised that his hair doesn’t fall into his face afterwards. 

“So, you gonna stand there contemplating life all day or you gonna come in and fight me like a woman?” 

Zuko’s head snaps up as his face flushes red, Suki is hanging out what he thinks must be her living room window, just based on the sofa he can see behind her.Agni, he must look like an imbecile just standing here. 

“Uh, no, I won’t- I’m, uh, hi?”

Suki snorts, looking at him with fond amusement which rapidly grows as she gets a look at his face. “Aw, Zuko, you look so cute! That’s a clever way to keep your bangs from getting all sweaty.”

Zuko frowns. “What?”

“The clip with the butterfly? Very cute. Now get your ass in here so I can beat the crap out of you.” She slides back in her window and reappears at the front door moments later, gesturing for him to come inside, and that’s when he catches a glimpse of himself in the hallway mirror. Oh.  Oh. 

Well, he’d fallen asleep with the clip in, so it’s really his own fault for not checki-wait. Lu Ten and Uncle definitely saw it and didn’t tell him. Zuko’s family is a bunch of traitors. Except...

“You um, you like the hair clip?” Zuko asks, a little timid as his fingers come up to trace the butterfly gently. Suki glances back at him from where she’s guiding him with single minded purpose to the dojo. Her house literally has a _dojo_. Zuko can’t even say he’s surprised.

“Yeah, totally. It really suits you, red is definitely your colour. Too bad you only ever wear black.” Suki says it casually, like it’s not weird that he has a girly hair clip in, and Zuko can’t stop the tiny smile on his face. 

“It  _is_ really pretty.” He murmurs, and Suki nods her agreement and then pulls him into the dojo. 

“Shoes off and on the mats, Zuko. Oh, and before we start- if you’re comfortable with it, you should wear that clip on your date. Sokka loves pretty things, he’s like a magpie-swan.” 

Zuko flushes crimson. “Ah- Uh, date, you- how did you-?”

Suki smirks, “Sokka tells me  _everything_. ” 

He thinks something about the way Suki said that was a little bit ominous, though he can’t put his finger on what. Either way he joins her on the mat. “Okay, so uh, now what?”

“Now we stretch. You’re not pulling a muscle in my dojo, E-boy.” 

Zuko’s thrown, but he nods, and follows her directions for the next fifteen minutes as they move through a bunch of different positions until she nods her satisfaction.

The fighting part sucks. It’s embarrassing, if Zuko’s being completely honest, and he’s sore and cranky by the time Noon comes around when finally Suki seems to take pity on him. 

“Alright, that’s probably more than enough for your first lesson. That wasn’t bad, you’re a quick learner.” Suki has barely broken a sweat. Zuko feels like he’s drowning in sweat. 

“How was that not bad? That was terrible!” Zuko scowls, “I suck at this!”

Suki hums. “Yeah, that’s the point stupid. You suck at it and then you learn. And you suck less than other people I’ve taught, so get over yourself and come have lunch with me.” 

She flicks his forehead from where she’s squatting beside his starfished body, and then pats his gross head twice in consolation. He manages a small groaning noise and she laughs.

“You want salmon? I’m kinda feeling salmon right now.” 

Zuko feels marginally less annoyed at the prospect of salmon, and even manages to force his way onto his feet. “I could eat Salmon.”

Suki grins. “Cool, I’m thinking with rice? Maybe some broccolini and lemon?”

Zuko would swoon, if he could feel a single part of his body. “Please.” 

Suki is a good person, Zuko thinks, when she tells him to just sit down and rest while she cooks, and he slumps in his stool at the kitchen island gratefully. She follows it up by saying next time he’s helping, but she can’t in good conscience let him when he looks so pathetic, and for the first time in his life Zuko is glad to be considered pathetic. He doesn’t think he could even hold a knife if he  wanted  to. 

He thinks he might actually be falling asleep at the island when a loud slam makes him jerk up in alarm, eyes wide. 

“What was that?”

Suki just smiles, a soft and sweet expression on her face that Zuko can honestly say he’s never seen before. “I’m going to add more rice to the cooker.” 

“That’s not an ans-“

“Is that Sparky?!” Another familiar voice calls out, right as Toph turns her way into the kitchen, obviously extremely familiar with the house because she isn’t even using her cane. 

“Oh, hello, yeah.” Zuko lets himself relax back into the island as Toph takes a seat next to him, a bright grin on her face as Suki leans across the table to peck her lips. 

“Good to see ya!” Toph flashes a wicked grin, “What’s for lunch babe?”

“Salmon.”

“Yesssssssssssss,” Toph hisses out like a particularly pleased snake. Zuko hides his laughter with a cough, but Toph catches him and punches his shoulder with a laugh of her own. Unfortunately, Zuko’s shoulder, like the rest of his body currently, is  broken , so he lets out a rather pathetic whimper. “Oh shit, did you break him?”

Suki grins, like the evil sadistic  meanie , to use one of Aang’s words, that she is. “Only a little, you would’ve broken him worse.”

Toph leans back in her stool smugly. “True, I’m an unstoppable beast.” 

“Yeah.” Suki sighs, almost dreamily, and suddenly their dynamic makes a whole lot more sense. He thinks it’d be strange if they weren’t together. 

“How did you guys meet?”

“Well,” Suki hums thoughtfully as she slides the now three slices of salmon into the oven, complete with a chilli and lime seasoning. “We met when I was still dating Sokka, at the same time I was introduced to Aang. We were fast friends though, and if I’m honest I knew I was attracted to her the first time she body slammed me into the mats.”

Toph laughs boisterously, “Our first kiss was in a swimming pool when I was drowning.” 

Zuko waits for the punchline, but it doesn’t come. “A...swimming pool.”

“She thought I was Sokka.” Suki agrees amiably, an almost wistful smile on her face, “‘Oh, thank you Sokka! My hero!’”

She and Toph both giggle over that, and Zuko could not be more baffled if he tried. 

“Does  everyone get a crush on Sokka at some point?” He asks, completely seriously, but this only makes the girls fall into full blown laughter. He’s so lost. “I don’t know what’s happening right now.” 

“Oh, Zuko, you are too much.” Suki wipes at her eyes with the backs of her hands. “I can’t wait to make fun of you at your wedding.”

Zuko sputters and this spurs more laughter. He sighs and sinks into his stool. He’s resigned to the laughter now. 

“He wasn’t even buff back then, either. He was like a toothpick. A toothpick everyone wanted to kiss.” Toph’s smile reminds Zuko of a shark. “But now he  is  buff, and he’s a dorito that  _you_ want to kiss.” 

“I didn’t say I wanted to kiss him!” Zuko objects, flustered despite trying to appear calm. “I never said that!” 

“You’re right,” Suki says, and Zuko gets a brief moment of relief before she adds, “You wanna do more than kiss him.”

He lets his face fall onto the island. There’s no hope. He has to just let this happen. The surface is cold against his cherry red face, and he wonders absently if he pressed his face against it hard enough if he could phase through it and disappear. Probably not.

“Don’t be embarrassed Sparky,” He hears Toph say, leaning close to him, “He’s been writing poetry about you since before you met in person.”

Zuko pauses. He lifts his head. “Poetry?”

Suki and Toph aren’t laughing now though, they both have soft, fond expressions on their face. “Yeah, he kind of acts like a goofball but he’s  really sentimental. I swear his poems gave me indigestion, they were so sweet. If I never hear your eyes compared to molten amber again I’ll die happy. I don’t even  know  what that would look like, but I know sappy when I hear it.”

Oh. That’s so sweet. That’s probably the sweetest thing Zuko’s ever heard, and suddenly all he can think about is getting his hands on those poems. Except that’s a breach of privacy, so maybe...maybe he can convince Sokka to let him see one day. Zuko bets they’re really good. 

“Aww, he’s blushing,” Suki coos, and Toph beams. 

“And that’s why everybody had a crush on him.” Toph finishes easily, shrugging. “The boy has hidden depth.”

“Huh.” Zuko stares at his fingers where they’re resting in front of him. “Maybe I should draw him.”

Suki’s eyes widen. “You can draw?”

“Ah, yeah, I had a lot of tutors growing up, Father made Azula and I both choose one extra activity. I wanted to do ballet but he said that’s not for boys. And then he made Azula doballet even though she wanted to do fencing.”

There’s silence for a moment, and Zuko looks up to find both girls scowling. “Uh, but it wasn’t that bad, I really did like drawing?”

“Sports aren’t gendered activities,” Suki mutters, “You know, the more I hear about your dad, the more I wanna strangle him. But it’s cool that you draw, Zuko. And if you wanted to draw Sokka, he’d probably cry happy tears and then frame it on his bedside table.”

“Yeah, he’d blubber like a baby.” Toph agrees cheerfully, as if the idea of Sokka crying is hilarious to her. It probably is, Zuko muses.

His phone vibrates in his pocket and Zuko takes it out curiously, only to freeze in place. His body feels cold, and his heart is racing. 

“Zuko? You good?”

“What happened?” 

Their voices feel distant, like he’s hearing them through a bubble.

“Zuko? Can you hear me?”

He’s going to throw up. He can’t breathe. His chest is too tight.

“Zuko?”

OZAI 

I’ve arrived at Iroh’s home and you are not here. Do not keep me waiting.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pain. So much pain.  
> Tw for violence, child abuse, mild homophobia, dissociation. Stay safe. If you get to the end of the chapter, you’ll find things are all okay. Pinkie swear.

When Zuko finally calms enough to be verbal again, he passes his phone to Suki while Toph holds his other hand tightly, she’s obviously rattled, he’s never seen her this soft before. 

“Oh, fuck me.” Suki cusses, “You know you can’t go home, right?” 

Zuko shakes his head. He  _has_ to go home, Ozai is waiting for him, he doesn’t have a choice-

“Yeah, no, you just got another text from someone called Lu Ten? He says not to come home. You’re staying here.” 

Zuko groans and pulls his hand away from Toph to bury his face in both hands, rubbing at his skin almost frantically, mindless of the scar. 

“Zuko, you  _can’t_. ” Toph adds, and it’s weird hearing her so serious, but neither of them understand. He has to go home. If he doesn’t...no, he has to go. He did this to himself, if he’d just suggested somewhere more private to meet with Sokka this would never have happened. He should have thought ahead. He was foolish and oblivious and now he’s going to pay the price.

“I have to go.” Zuko grunts out, and pushes himself back and off the stool he’d been slumped in. “I have to.”

“Zuko, _no_.” Suki says sharply, her eyebrows furrowed and face twisted in an expression Zuko can’t decipher right now. 

“You don’t understand-“

“You’re right we fucking don’t,” Toph interrupts harshly, “You’re just going to go to him? Are you crazy?”

“Toph,” Suki says softly, “That’s enough.” 

“Are we just going to ignore what a terrible idea this is?! No! He can’t-“

Suki looks between Toph, still at the stool, and Zuko, wincing as he moves towards the front door, before swearing and coming to Zuko’s side. “Fine. I’ll drop you off.” 

“You drive?” 

“Not legally. Come on.” 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Toph explodes, throwing her arms up into the air. “Why are you  _helping_ him?”

Suki runs a hand through her hair, looking harried. “Because he’s going whether we like it or not, and he’s in no state to be going back alone, so are you coming or not?” 

Toph is quiet for a long moment, before she sighs and slides off her stool. “Of course I’m fucking coming.” She mutters irritably, and Suki seems to deflate in relief. 

Zuko hates that he’s started some sort of argument between them, but he’s grateful for the lift either way. It’s not that far, but the sooner Zuko gets to Ozai the less danger he’s in. 

The car drive is quiet, all of them uncomfortable, and Zuko feels like there’re weights on his shoulders, even as he texts Lu Ten that he’s on his way. He doesn’t look at his phone when it vibrates again seconds later. He doesn’t want to see it. 

When Suki parks, she takes a deep breath and reaches for Zuko’s hand. She grips it tightly, squeezes once, and then, “Just...just stay safe, okay?” 

Zuko jerks his head in a nod and Suki nods back, turning to face the windshield again as he gets out of the car. Zuko can hear Toph start talking aggressively the second the car starts moving again, and he winces. He’ll have to apologise to them properly after all of this is over. 

The first step through the door has alarm bells ringing in Zuko’s head almost immediately. It’s dead silent, as though there’s no one home, but Zuko knows that’s not the case. They’re waiting for him. They’ve been waiting for him in this tense silence for a while, he thinks. 

Agni, he’s screwed. 

“Come here, Zuko.” Ozai’s voice is like a slap in the face, and Zuko has to take in a deep breath and clench his fists as he leaves the hall and moves into the living room. 

He feels sick. Uncle and Lu Ten are sitting with obvious discomfort on one sofa, the other sofa empty, with Ozai sitting back, relaxed in the ottoman. Azula is leaning against the wall, her head turned so Zuko can only see half of her face, and the feigned disinterest there. His stomach twists itself into knots, as he hesitantly goes to sit on the empty sofa. It’s strange, because in all honestly Zuko doesn’t spend much time in this room, always preferring to sit in the kitchen so Lu Ten and Uncle can be closer to him when they’re cooking or eating. It feels wrong, all of them gathered here. The coffee table sits in the middle of the room, and Zuko fights the urge to shift it closer to himself, like a shield. 

“Where were you?” Ozai asks, tongue sharp, and Zuko bites his lip until it bleeds. 

“I...I was with a friend.” 

“A friend.” Ozai repeats, rolling his eyes. “Funny you should say that.” 

Zuko doesn’t want to ask why it’s funny. Usually when Ozai says something is funny, he really means pain is coming. His eyes drift to Azula again, frowning when she still doesn’t move to look at him. It’s strange, she should be  gloating  by now. 

“I’ve heard quite a bit about the kind of people you’re friends with at the moment.” 

Zuko stays silent, because silence is safer than speaking right now. 

“What-  _What is that thing in your hair_?” 

Zuko flinches as Ozai reaches across the coffee table to roughly rip the clip off his head, choking on his own spit as Ozai leans back out of Zuko’s space, looking at the butterfly like it’s poisoned. Zuko feels stupid, so stupid, how could he have forgotten? 

Ozai slips the clip into the pocket of his slacks and then eyes Zuko coldly, like a predator eyeing it’s prey. “It’s shameful, that you still have these tendencies. Disgusting, Zuko. You’re an embarrassment.”

Zuko swallows and averts his gaze in time to see Azula finally turn her head. Zuko inhales sharply. There’s a bruise painted across her cheekbone, stark against her pale skin. He meets her eyes and she looks  shaken.  No, no this isn’t right. This isn’t how it’s meant to be. It’s not meant to be Azula, it’s never meant to be Azula, it’s meant to be  _Zuko_. He breaks the eye contact when Ozai’s fist hits the table. 

“Are you bored, Zuko?” Ozai asks, and Zuko knows it’s a trick question. They all know he isn’t bored. Everyone in this room is stiff with tension, and Zuko swallows, glances back at Azula quickly, licks the blood beading on his chewed lip and then forces himself to meet Ozai’s gaze. 

“No, sir.”

“Distracted, then?” Ozai’s voice is like ice, and Zuko has to suppress a shudder as he shakes his head. Ozai ignores him. “Perhaps by  Senator Hakoda’s _Agni forsaken_ son?! ” His fist comes down again and the table makes an ominous creaking sound as Zuko jerks back in his seat, eyes wide. 

“I-I-I don’t-“

“Shut up. You  _will not_ associate with him any longer. You will not associate with  _anyone_ without my approval.” 

Zuko’s throat feels dry, and his eyes dart once again to Azula, stood so still, but shaking now. She doesn’t shake. Azula doesn’t waver. This is all wrong. He takes a deep breath and looks towards Uncle and Lu Ten, silent, not helping  at all.  He feels betrayed. He feels rubbed raw. 

“But-“

It happens fast, Ozai shoves the coffee table out of his way and grabs Zuko by his hair, fist curled against the back of his head. Zuko thinks he sees Lu Ten move towards him, only for Uncle to tug him back. Why? Why won’t they  _help him_?  It hurts, Zuko’s eyes prickle but he tries not to make a sound, if there’s anything that makes Ozai angrier, it’s weakness. 

“You  will not associate with this boy again. Say it.” Ozai’s face is too close to his, his grip is tight enough to rip out hair, Azula is shaking and Zuko feels himself just-  snap. 

“No.” 

Ozai’s grip goes slack just for a second, shock on his face before it quickly becomes overwhelmed by fury. He can see shock on Azula’s face too, the shaking is gone because now she’s frozen, lips ajar. “What did you just say?” 

Zuko takes as much of a breath as he can. Adrenalin is rushing through him, he’s probably shaking like a leaf, but he grits his teeth and aims his most defiant glare at Ozai for the very first time. “I said  no. ” 

Ozai releases his hair only to grab him by the throat and drag him  over the sofa to slam him into the wall behind it. The air is knocked out of Zuko’s lungs at the same time that Ozai’s grip tightens and stops any new air from coming in, and fuck, this is how Zuko dies. With his family watching, but all alone. 

And then all of a sudden Lu Ten is slamming into Ozai from the side, the two falling to the ground as Zuko hunches over, gasping in as much air as he can, dark spots dancing across his vision. It feels like something from a dream, like he’s not really here, only watching, when he looks down and sees Lu Ten hitting Ozai, looks back up and sees Azula crying, Uncle’s holding his phone to his ear and saying something, but Zuko can’t hear any of it. 

What’s happening? What’s- 

He blinks, and all of a sudden Azula is in front of him. Wasn’t she across the room before? How did she move so quickly? She’s saying something, he thinks, but no matter how much he squints at her moving lips, he can’t figure it out. She’s shaking again. He doesn’t like it when she shakes. He reaches out and grabs onto her arm, as if that could stop it, but instead he can just  _feel_ her shaking. 

“Azula.” He says, or he thinks he does, he knows his mouth moved to form the word, and she pauses, eyes meeting his again, and Zuko doesn’t like what he sees there. She’s scared. There’s something very wrong. 

But then Uncle is there, and he’s pulling Azula away from him, even as she becomes more frantic, he thinks she’s shouting his name now, and he blinks again and everything’s different. There are police officers in the house. There’s an older woman in front of him. She’s squatting, so that means Zuko must have slid down to the floor. He doesn’t remember that. She takes his hands and he can’t feel it, but slowly, slowly he does. She’s just massaging his palms, and then all of a sudden the world comes back to life. 

It’s loud. The cops are talking with Uncle and Lu Ten in the kitchen, the woman in front of him is talking to him, he can hear Azula outside  screaming  his name. 

Azula. 

It feels a little bit like waking up, and all his limbs are stiff and his mouth tastes like cardboard, “Up,” He gets out through his bone dry throat, “I want to get up.” 

The older woman looks relieved. “Alright dear. Let me help you.” She’s gentle with her grip on his shoulder, one hand under his armpit, and he’s surprised at how strong she is for her age. 

“Azula,” Zuko says next, once he’s on his feet, albeit a little unsteadily, “I need- I need to see Azula.” He’s glad Uncle and Lu Ten are in the kitchen, because he knows they’d say no. 

“Azula...your sister? The girl outside?” The woman asks while gently rubbing circles into his back. “She’s not well, right now.” 

“Please.” Tears are prickling in his eyes again, and he just needs to see her, needs her to not be shaking, needs to help- it isn’t meant to be her. The woman glances towards the kitchen and then sighs. 

“Alright, come on.” She guides him towards the front door where the screaming is louder, and Agni, Zuko is so tired, but he needs this. The second Azula sees him she jerks away from the paramedic trying to hold her down and Zuko manages to stumble forwards a few steps in time to fall into her arms. Azula doesn’t make him feel safe. But he can try to make Azula feel safe. She holds on tight, no longer screaming, but she’s crying hard enough that her whole body jerks with each sob. She’s muttering his name over and over under her breath, her grip loosening and tightening sporadically. 

“S’okay, Zula. S’gonna be okay.” 

“Zuko!” Uncle’s voice rings out from the front door, sounding panicked, and then baffled when he repeats it again. “Zuko?” 

Zuko buries his face in Azula’s neck. She’s sweaty, probably over exerting herself fighting the paramedics and screaming. Zuko wants to cry. 

“ She’s calming down,” The elderly woman says to Uncle quietly, because now you can actually hear yourself think, and it’s true. Azula is settling, and she’s still got that frantic wild look in her eyes when she mumbles, 

“You’re an imbecile, Zuzu.” 

Zuko laughs. He can’t help it, and sure it’s kind of hysterical, but Azula doesn’t have the monopoly on mental breakdowns. He laughs hard enough that he slides down to the ground, and Azula’s too weak right now to stop him, too weak to hold herself up even when he falls, so they fall together. 

“Just let them be,” he hears the old woman say, “I think they need this.” 

They stay like that until they fall asleep. Or more accurately pass out. 

...

Zuko wakes up, and already feels exhausted. He rolls over, reaching for a pillow to hug until he falls back asleep, only to find himself unable to roll much at all. He’s wedged between two really immovable pillows. He’s too tired to care. He just snuggles up to the one in front of him, shifting his hips so he can throw a leg over the one behind him.

It’s a giggle that breaks his peace, and he cracks an eye open irritably, only to find grey eyes looking right back at him. He squeaks and scrambles, leg kicking out, and hears a wheeze of pain behind him. 

“Oh Tui, my spleen,” Sokka whines. 

“What?” Zuko frowns, because none of this makes sense. His throat hurts too, worse than it did that time he got the flu and lost his voice, but he can still talk, his voice just sounds like it’s coming through a grater. He must still be asleep, that’s the only explanation, so he screws his eyes shut again, and that’s when last night comes flooding back and he jerks upright in the bed. 

“Azula! Where’s Azula?” He knows he probably looks insane, trying to wiggle out from between them to get to the bedroom door. He clearly didn’t take Sokka’s strength into account, as the bigger boy easily scoops him right back up and against his chest.

“Hey, Zuko, calm down, she’s okay. She’s doing a two week stay in a mental health facility, we can visit her later okay?”

Zuko goes limp, relief rushing through him that she’s safe, though the idea of her in a place like that is just as concerning. “She probably hates that.” He mumbles into Sokka’s chest, while Aang moves closer behind him and threads his arms between Zuko’s, hands clasping together in the centre of Zuko’s chest.

“It’s voluntary, Zuko,” Aang says softly, “And Gran Gran recommended it, so it’s probably really nice.” 

“Oh.” He honestly can’t picture Azula willingly admitting herself to a place like that, but then again he also couldn’t picture Azula hugging him until it happened last night either. “And...how are you both here?”

“Your uncle called Dad. He seems to think you wouldn’t want to wake up to him and your cousin today. I can kind of see why.” Sokka murmurs into the crown of Zuko’s head, his arms squeezing gently. “You must have been so scared, baby.” 

Strangely enough, when Zuko thinks about it, he remembers being angry and confused more than anything else, he knows he was terrified , until he saw the bruise on Azula’s face, and the overwhelming feeling of wrongness it brought to the surface. But that brings a new question, a question Zuko really doesn’t want to ask, yet he knows he won’t know peace until he does. 

“My father?”

Aang presses his head to the space between Zuko’s shoulder blades. Sokka takes a deep breath.

“He was arrested, there’s ah...overwhelming evidence.”

Zuko frowns. What does Sokka think the burn on his face is? If that wasn’t enough evidence when he was a kid, what’s a little bruising now? “He’ll get away with it.”

“He really won’t.” Aang disagrees quietly. “There’s video. And three witnesses. He can’t win this time, you’re free now.” 

No. No, that isn’t possible. How can it be that simple? “What video?”

“Uh, well, your cousin set his phone up to record when you insisted on coming home. Apparently he and Iroh had decided that if he ever came near you they’d get evidence to get him put away if he touched you. So, there’s that.” Sokka’s tone is cautious, and Zuko knows why.They let him get hurt. 

But then, Zuko thinks, what else could they have done? Realistically, Uncle is much older than Ozai, and while Lu Ten  did  step in once they had the evidence they needed, Zuko’s pretty sure he only got the drop on Ozai through surprise. And if they’d attacked him unprompted, or even without evidence that they were provoked, Ozai would’ve taken him from Iroh in a heartbeat. Where would that have left Azula? He knows it would have been bad for him, but would Ozai have kept hurting Azula too? What was it, that changed Azula from untouchable to a replacement for Zuko? Was it a whim, or did Azula do something he didn’t like? 

His mind jumps to Azula’s text. She’d implied she was going to help. The bruise was fresh. 

Did she get it for him? Trying to help him? He can imagine that going poorly enough for Ozai to snap, and it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. 

No, Uncle and Lu Ten did the best they could. He has to believe that, because otherwise everything they’d told him, every time they promised they loved him, it would all fall apart. Zuko doesn’t think he could handle losing that. 

“I’m not mad at them.” Zuko settles on saying, and Sokka and Aang both make a sound that Zuko thinks means they’re surprised. They’d be more surprised with just how much Zuko is willing to let slide for them, he thinks. He can’t think of anything that would make him leave them. But that’s far too much, far too heavy to verbalise, and even if he did, he isn’t sure they’d understand. “I’m hungry.” 

“We can feed you!” Aang jumps up onto his knees on the bed, “I can run to the store, whatever you want Sifu Spyman.”

Zuko hides a smile in Sokka’s clavicle, and Sokka jolts under the movement.

“I’m  really  ticklish, so full disclosure if you do that again I  will  accidentally kick you off the bed.” 

Zuko snorts and Sokka wiggles again. “I wanna go downstairs.” 

He can tell they’re giving each other some kind of look over his head, but he doesn’t mind. They’re just worried. They care about him. 

“Okay. Let’s do it.” Aang says, and Zuko misses the warmth of Sokka’s body the moment he pulls away, a whine leaving him involuntarily, and his cheeks heat in embarrassment. 

“Oh Tui, that was the cutest thing I’ve ever heard in my life,” Sokka gleefully beams down at Zuko, and Aang does Zuko a favour and shoves Sokka so he falls off the bed and has to scramble to his knees, squeaking indignantly the whole time. He waggles a finger at Aang in mock fury. “Betrayal!” He accuses, “I never saw it coming.”

Aang laughs and helps Zuko off the bed, even though Zuko doesn’t really need the help. 

There’s a sort of nervous energy resonating through everyone when they step into the living room, Uncle sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, Hakoda sitting on the sofa opposite him nursing a cup of tea. Lu Ten is nowhere in sight. 

Zuko clears his throat, even though it hurts to do it. Uncle’s head jerks up, and he looks at Zuko like he’s in pain. Zuko swallows, and holds his arms out. 

There’s a long moment, when Uncle looks almost startled, before tears well up in his eyes and he gets to his feet, coming towards Zuko slowly, as though he’s worried Zuko will turn away from him. He doesn’t, though, and when Uncle’s arms wrap around him it’s gentle, so gentle. Zuko feels warm, and safe, and relieved because he wasn’t sure if he’d feel safe anymore if he’s honest. 

“Come sit?” Uncle asks when he pulls back, and Zuko nods, moving forward only to pause when something crunches under his foot. He moves back and almost on autopilot, picks up the broken hair clip. The butterfly has broken off the clip part, and part of the wing has snapped off. He knows he’s been staring too long when Aang speaks. 

“Zuko?”

“It’s my hair clip.” Zuko muses, eyes still glued to the delicate glass and metal insect. 

“Oh man, that sucks. It’s really pretty, too.” Sokka pipes up consolingly, his hand a welcome weight on Zuko’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay, it’s like me.”

“Hey, no, you’re not broken Zuko-“ Sokka begins, but Zuko finds himself smiling, a soft fragile watery thing, as he looks back up finally.

“No, free. It’s free.” 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just sibling bonding stuff ☺️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO GRATEFUL FOR THE WONDERFUL RESPONSE TO LAST CHAPTER  
> You’re all amazing and wonderful and just, thank you!!!  
> No real trigger warnings this chapter except maybe discussion of abuse?  
> Also Zuko wears a skirt so if you’re gonna get offended about that don’t read it :)
> 
> next chapter is the Zukka date woooooo

The shopping strip is vibrant with life, and Katara fits right in, hair curling loose around her waist and sundress such a bright blue that it’s almost blinding when the sun hits it. Zuko, however, is absolutely melting in the summer heat, dressed head to toe in black with a thick scarf wrapped around his neck to hide the bruises. He’s usually fine with the sun, but in this many layers he’s about ready to leap into the stone fountain in the shopping centre. 

He was uncertain, and probably really awkward too, when he’d called Katara and asked for her help to shop for a date outfit, painfully aware of his date being her brother, though she was his friend before he even met Sokka. There was some sort of unspoken agreement not to mention what happened with his father, which seemed to become slightly more difficult for Katara when she’d first seen his neck and faltered.

“So, how was your visit with your sister?” Katara asks curiously, while eyeing a  ridiculous  hat through a store window. 

“It was...interesting,” Zuko frowns, then opens his mouth and lets the details of his visit spill.

_“Honestly Zuko, sit down, you can do impressions of koi another time.”_

_Zuko snaps his mouth shut and moves to sit on the other side of the low table, crossing his legs and tentatively letting his elbows rest on the surface. He thinks he sees a flash of a smile on Azula’s face, but it’s gone before he can even process it._

_“You look nice.” He tries, and then she does smile, but it’s not a nice one._

_“I look plain.” She says, even as she tugs a box that has a picture of a man with a monocle between them. “There’s no point in looking nice here. I really don’t need to impress people like this.”_

_A couple of people close by make a face at her words, and Zuko resists the urge to say that she’s technically one of them right now. Something tells him that is absolutely the wrong thing to say._

_“Oh. Uh, well, your hair is-“_

_“Stop that. You don’t need to compliment me. Really, it’s embarrassing for you. Just play.”_

_“Okay.”_

Seeing Azula like that though, hair down and no makeup, playing board games and doing puzzles with her- it was  bizarre.  It almost doesn’t feel real, except Zuko’s throat is adorned with a necklace of dark purple bruising and he aches all over. The pain is grounding in a way, he supposes. He feels strangely guilty for missing work both days of the weekend, but Uncle had reassured him it was fine over and over, despite the fact that Lu Ten still hadn’t come home so he was definitely understaffed. 

Zuko doesn’t want to think about where Lu Ten has disappeared to. Uncle says he was there after the police left last night, and gone when he got up in the morning. There are far too many possibilities, and if Zuko thinks about it too much he’ll drive himself crazy. 

“Huh.” Katara looks pensive, “Your sister sounds...assertive.” 

Zuko laughs, and nods. “You could say that. That’s a nice shirt,” He adds, pointing towards possibly the ugliest shirt he’s ever seen, murky green with neon yellow tigers and red buttons. 

Katara stares at it and then looks back at Zuko, a pained expression on her face, “Ah, yeah, it’s...nice, but I don’t think it’s-Oh, you asshole!” She whacks his shoulder when he breaks into snickers behind his hand. “You’re terrible!”

“Sorry,” He lies smoothly, and she rolls her eyes but she’s grinning brightly. Zuko thinks there’s less nervous energy around them now, as Katara reaches out to rub at the spot she’s playfully hit. 

“You’re not,” She disagrees, and they keep walking until she stops to point through a store window. He follows her finger and nods. There’s a rack of black turtlenecks, and neither of them talk about why that’s such a good idea. 

They’re quiet though, as they move through the store to get it, it’s not awkward but it  is  uncomfortable, the way they’re ignoring the elephant in the room. The material is thin, so Zuko’s sure he won’t overheat in it, and it’s soft too, so soft. Katara takes his size and nods towards the register and he passes her his wallet. He can deal with interacting with his friends, but he doesn’t want to deal with someone asking why he’s dressed like it’s snowing when it’s sweltering. 

His eyes catch on something as Katara moves towards the register, and he freezes. 

_ “Do you remember my gold skirt?” Azula asks suddenly, her eyes still focused on the puzzle, and Zuko’s breath hitches. Of course, of course he remembers that skirt. He couldn’t forget if he tried.  _

_ “Why are you asking me that?” Zuko hates the way his voice breaks mid sentence, hates that she acknowledges it with a hum, still not looking at him as she slots two edge pieces together. Two halves of a hand.  _

_ “So then, you should’ve known better than to wear a hair clip to meet with Father.” She states this in a very matter of fact tone, and Zuko finds himself scowling at her. He didn’t remember he was wearing it, he would’ve taken it out if he had.  _

_ “I forgot.”  _

_ “About the skirt?” Azula shakes her head and snorts, “No, the hair clip, then?”  _

_ “Yes.” Zuko grumbles through grit teeth, and tries to jam two pieces that decidedly do not match together. Azula’s thin fingers tug the pieces away from him and she pats his hand condescendingly. Agni, she’s the worst.  _

_ “I see. You know, I was there.”  _

_ Zuko frowns. There’s no way he wouldn’t have known she was there, especially considering the way they’d both broken down afterwards- _

_ “Not last night. When you fell down the stairs.”  _

_ Zuko’s eyes widen and he lifts his head up to find her looking at him steadily, gaze intense now.  _

_ “What-“ _

_“I was ripping the head off your favourite doll. I didn’t want anyone to_ see _me do it, obviously, so I was under the staircase. Agni knows mother would’ve made such a fuss.” She sighs,_ _“Honestly, it was just a doll.”_

_ “Azula, what are you saying-“ _

_ “I know what happened that day. I heard what he called you, and I heard you struggling at the top of the stairs. I didn’t do anything. I just sat there and listened.”  _

_ Zuko’s heart is beating a frantic pattern against his rib cage. “You...” _

_ “When I heard father last night, I turned to look to see what he was talking about. I thought, surely Zuko isn’t that foolish, but there it was. A butterfly. I thought he was going to kill you.”  _

_ “Azula.” _

_ “I was- I was afraid. I know you probably think I hate you, and sometimes I do. I don’t want you to die, though, Zuzu.” She averts her gaze, and starts moving puzzle pieces as though she hadn’t said anything.  _

_ “After that day, you wouldn’t let me near your closet,” Zuko realises, fumbling the puzzle piece in his hand, “You called me...you said I was-“ _

_ “Yes, thank you, I do actually remember.” Azula snaps, frowning hard.  _

_ “You weren’t just being mean, you were trying to protect me.”  _

_ “Shut up. Do the puzzle, Zuko, Agni knows your brain could use some stimulation.”  _

_ Zuko nods, deciding to let it go, but he can’t help the small smile on his face. He wonders how many other times Azula was nasty just to keep him safe. Oh, there were times where Azula was nasty because she enjoyed it, but he’d never for a second thought there could be any other motive.  _

This skirt isn’t gold, or pleated, or silk. 

It’s dark red, and flared, and velvet. 

He wants to touch it, even though he shouldn’t.He bets it would be comfortable too, wonders how it would look if you spun quickly enough- 

“Zuko?” 

Zuko jerks to attention and shoots his best attempt at a casual smile at Katara. She eyes him with a contemplative frown, looking between him and the skirt, and Agni he hopes she won’t connect the dots. Unfortunately, she’s quick to figure him out, she keeps  _ looking  _ at him, frowning. Then, her frown disappears and she’s looking at him much like how Zuko thinks one would approach Appa if they were wearing shoes. Like she’s walking on eggshells. 

“Zuko...do you maybe want to try it on?” 

Zuko swallows and looks from Katara to the skirt, and then back again. 

“It’s not normal for me to want to do that,” he says, carefully avoiding addressing whether he does want to or not. Besides, it’s a man working the register, he doubts they could do something like that without ridicule. 

Katara shakes her head. “It’s normal to dress in what you like.” She says simply, “Do you like it? I think it’d look really nice on you, and we  did  agree to buy something that was actually a colour, not just black.” 

Zuko’s mouth feels dry, and he clenches and unclenches his fists nervously, glancing towards the shop attendant. “Is it really okay?”

Katara smiles, and the way she looks at him is warm, the same way he’s seen her look at her family. It makes his chest burn, in a strangely nice way. “Yeah, Zuko. It is, I promise. And I won’t lie, I’m technically Sokka’s wingwoman right now, _ugh_ , and I know he’d go all heart eyes if he saw you in that. Probably lose the ability to speak, too, so you’d be doing me a huge favour.” 

Zuko blushes crimson, heart skipping at the thought of  heart eyes  and  Sokka , because he’s pretty sure he’s the one with the heart eyes. 

“Okay, I’ll...I’ll try it on.” Zuko’s hands shake as he takes a skirt from the rack, uncertain exactly what size he’d be, though Katara shakes her head and swaps it for a different size almost immediately, grinning at him. 

“Changing rooms, let’s go let’s goooo,” Katara is being overly cheery about this, and Zuko won’t lie, it does actually help. He gives her a tentative smile and she returns it a hundred fold. 

Nothing compares to the moment he gathers up his courage and turns to face the mirror though, skirt falling a few inches above his knee, fabric so soft and flowy and Agni, he sees himself and it’s almost jarring, seeing something so pretty on his own body, he can’t resist twisting his hips so the skirt flutters. The waistband isn’t too tight around his waist, which makes Zuko consciously grateful for his slim build for probably the first time. He meets his own eyes in the mirror, is startled by how happy his reflection looks. 

“Come on, Zuko, I wanna see,” Katara calls from outside the change rooms, and Zuko swallows and nods at himself, taking a deep breath and pulling the curtain back. 

Katara looks up from where she’s tapping at her phone screen and gasps. “Zuko! You look great, wow.” 

Zuko’s sure his cheeks are as red as the skirt as he mumbles out a quiet, awkward, “You mean it?” 

Katara crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow at him. “You look hot, and this is the only time I’m ever going to say that, because you’re basically my brother as well at this point. So take the compliment, okay?” 

Zuko’s heart hurts and it’s incredibly embarrassing when his eyes prickle too, so he quickly turns his head so she won’t see. “Well, um, it’s an honour to be thought of that way. You’re...you’d be a good sister. Are, I mean, you already are a sister and from what I’ve seen you seem to be pretty good at it and uh, that’s...good?” 

Katara is visibly trying not to laugh, yet it doesn’t feel at all like she’s laughing  _at_ Zuko, so that’s okay. “Thank you for that glowing review. I’ll start a Yelp page.” 

“Agni.” Zuko groans, “So this is it? Every sister I get is doomed to make fun of me?”

Katara reaches forward to adjust the waistband of his skirt, “I don’t mean it the way Azula does. You know that, right?” 

Zuko covers her hand on his waist with his own, “Yeah, but it’s okay.  _Azula_ doesn’t even mean it the way Azula does.”

Katara blinks at him and then sighs. “I don’t think I’ll ever understand that dynamic. No offence.”

Zuko looks down, letting a finger skip across the velvet. “Yeah, me neither.” 

_ Azula pauses, holding the final puzzle piece between white knuckled hands, grip tighter than Zuko thinks necessary. She takes a deep breath and looks up at him. “There is something you should probably know.” _

_ Zuko makes an inquisitive noise as he reaches forward to gently prise the puzzle piece from her grip, hesitating before squeezing one of her hands as he pulls away and slots it into place. The finished puzzle takes the form of a family portrait, the subjects supposedly being a royal family. It’s a bit on the nose for him, but Azula had picked it and he didn’t want to say no to her so soon into the visit.  _

_ “Mother,” Azula murmurs, surprisingly quiet now, “She left about a week ago.” _

_ Zuko’s head jerks up. What does that mean, she left? Where did she go? “What?” _

_“She’s...I don’t think she was planning to come back. Her phone is disconnected. Father tried to call her a lot, even_ after _it was disconnected.”_

_ Zuko stares down at the smiling faces in the puzzle, eyebrows furrowed. “But how could she do that?” It doesn’t sound like mother, she’d never have left him alone in that house. But then, he wasn’t in the house anymore. Mother would have stayed for Azula though, right?  _

_ “Well, you left too Zuzu, so you can hardly judge.” There’s that tone again, cold and indifferent, Zuko hates it. He hates it when she talks like that.  _

_ “But how could she leave you with him?”  _

_ Azula scoffs. “Mother never cared for me anyway.” _

_ “That’s not-“ _

_“Yes, it is true. I made my peace with it a long time ago. I thought you’d want to know though. The puzzle’s done, let’s get something to eat. Pudding cups, what a_ luxury _.” She sighs, and then gets up without even lifting a finger to help him put the puzzle away._

_ Zuko looks at the happy family again for a long moment and can’t help how angry they make him, it’s like the puzzle is lying to him. He might be more aggressive than need be when throwing it back into the box and shoving the lid on top. _

When he comes home, Uncle is waiting with a pot of tea and the newspaper, looking  relieved  that Zuko came home at all. His thoughts drift to Lu Ten again, where he might be, why he hasn’t come back, what Zuko could possibly do to fix it...

“Was your trip successful?” Iroh asks, as he pushes a chair out for Zuko at the kitchen table. 

“Uh, yes. It was— successful.” Zuko doesn’t know if he should mention the skirt, isn’t sure how Uncle would take it, he’s fairly certain it isn’t regular attire for a boy his age, even though he’s seen a couple boys in his school wear them. Other boys have too, but mostly to be funny. Zuko definitely isn’t trying to be funny, and neither are the boys from school. In the end, he knows, Uncle will see it when he leaves tomorrow anyway.

“That’s good to hear,” Uncle says, though he sounds sad. Zuko isn’t sure how to help him, his father wouldn’t have blinked twice if Zuko went missing in the night, although the beating he’d get would be...bad. Iroh would never lift a hand to either of them, Zuko knows, and he feels kind of useless now. “And Miss Katara?”

“She got some things too. We had a nice time together.” 

“Good. That’s good.” 

“Uncle...are you...can I...” Zuko makes a frustrated noise and presses his hands to his face. “I want to help but I don’t know how. I just want to help.” 

Uncle reaches across the table to tug Zuko forward, holding him tightly in a rather awkward position, “Nephew, this is all I need from you.” 

Zuko swallows and nods. 

Lu Ten doesn’t come home that night. Zuko tries not to compare it to what Azula said about Mother. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teenagers are AWKWARD.

Zuko is nervous. He’s nervous as Suki and Jin walk him home, he’s nervous as he gets changed, and he’s nervous when he’s welcomed from the bathroom back into his room with excited cheers from both girls. He’s nervous as Suki tugs at the material of his skirt and calls him a knockout, and he’s nervous when Jin kisses him on the cheek and tells him to call her if he needs her. 

So when they leave, he is still of course, nervous. Even as he looks at himself in the mirror, shrugging on a light jacket, he can see his hands shake. 

There’s a knocking sound and Zuko swings around, wide eyed, to see Uncle hovering in the doorway, hand still grazing the frame. 

Uncle’s lips thin and for a horrifying moment Zuko thinks he might be disgusted, but then his eyes begin to water and Zuko groans.

“No, don’t cry,” he pleads helplessly, but it’s no use, Uncle is already sniffling, and Agni, Zuko has no idea what to do to fix it. He has a feeling the crying is about more than just his outfit though, with Lu Ten still missing. 

Uncle dabs at his eyes with his apron. “You just look so handsome, nephew. I’m so proud of you.”

“Oh no,” Zuko can feel his own eyes watering now, “No, I can’t go on a date with Sokka with puffy eyes, Uncle, stop that right now.”

Uncle chuckles wryly, and then nods. “For you, Zuko, I will remain steady. Although, I cannot tell you I won’t shed a few more tears of pride when you’ve walked out the door.” 

Zuko rolls his eyes fondly and looks down at himself. “You don’t think I look stupid?”

Uncle just shakes his head. “You look like  _you_ , Nephew.”

Zuko isn’t sure what that means, but it must be good because Uncle is smiling, looking genuinely pleased. “Thank you, Uncle.”

“Of course. Now have a good time, and don’t get back too late, alright? I’ll worry too much if you do.” 

Zuko nods. He won’t let his Uncle worry, not when he’s already got so much to worry about. “I’ll be back before eleven, like you said.”

“Thank you. If you need anything, I can get it for you.”

Zuko frowns. “Like what?”

“Oh, well,” Uncle for once, does not look completely put together, shifting on his feet, “Items. That you may need, in the future. Hopefully the distant future.”

“I don’t understand.”

Uncle looks at him for a long moment, and then seems to let go of the issue. “Well, let me know when you  do  understand, and we can sort it out together.”

Zuko still hasn’t got a clue what they’re talking about, though he agrees readily enough. He supposes if he really needs something, he could ask; that’s most likely what Uncle means. Come to think of it, he  _is_ almost out of seaweed crackers. He’ll ask about that later, since the clock is practically yelling at him that he’s going to be late. 

“Good night Uncle, I’ll see you later.”

Uncle nods, and squeezes his shoulder at the door. “Take care of yourself, Zuko. If he makes you uncomfortable in any way, I can come pick you up.” 

...

Zuko’s out of breath when he gets to the waterfront, and he bends over a little, hands on his knees, to catch it again. The last thing he wants is to look like he’s run a marathon right before his date. Once he’s composed enough, he lets his eyes scan the crowd, until they fall on the figure leaning against the side of a game booth, fiddling with his phone and looking every bit as nervous as Zuko. 

That’s not to say he doesn’t look  good  though, because Agni, those biceps are just- wow. He’s in a blue tank top and jeans, hair down for once, and Zuko has the mortifying thought that Sokka could crush him and he’d probably say thank you. 

He kicks at the ground and clears his throat once he’s stopped in front of the other boy, and Sokka’s head whips up with a smile that instantly freezes in place once he gets a good look at him. 

“Holy shit.” 

Sokka stares at him for long enough that Zuko feels justified in waving a hand in front of his face, which only makes Sokka flinch back and groan, rubbing his hands over his face.

“Oh, no, no, no.” Sokka mumbles softly into his hands, and Zuko’s heart drops. Of course, of course Sokka thinks he looks stupid. This was a dumb idea, oh Agni... “Why? Why does Tui hate me? Is it because I keep pushing people into the pool? It has to be that, I’m sorry! I won’t do it anymore-“

“Sokka?”

Sokka takes a deep breath and lowers his hands. “I...you just- you  _look_... oh boy. You look great, Zuko, I’m just...okay. I can do this, I’m hot- I  _am_ still hot, right?” He runs a hand through his hair and Zuko nearly chokes on his own spit because in what universe is Sokka not hot?

Still, his eyes widen and he stammers out a startled, “Really hot.” without thinking about it, cheeks flaming a hot crimson, but Sokka lights up and grins, all teeth. 

“Okay cool. So I’m hot, you’re hot, everyone’s hot.”

“Ah...are you okay?”

“No. You’re killing me. Tui and La give me strength.” He takes a deep breath, and then holds out a hand. “Let’s start over. Zuko, you look amazing.” 

Zuko numbly reaches out for the hand and shakes it, confused and a little uncertain, and Sokka chokes on a laugh. 

“Baby  no, ” He gets out, grin so wide his cheeks are turning red, “It’s for you to hold.” 

Zuko winces, and quickly threads their fingers together, feeling like an idiot. Why would he  _shake_ it?  “Right, of course. Sorry, I’m kind of dumb.” 

Sokka’s smile drops. “No, you’re not. I wish you wouldn’t talk about yourself like that.” His voice is softer now, and his hand squeezes Zuko’s tightly, the smaller boy unconsciously leaning toward Sokka like he could absorb his kindness into himself if he just got a little bit closer.

“Okay.” Zuko’s own voice comes out rougher than he meant to, and he swallows and looks at their joined hands. “I’ll try not to.”

Sokka’s demeanour changes in seconds, and his smile is back full force. “Good! Oh- I have something for you.” With his free hand, he roots around in the pocket of his jeans, and pulls his fist back out and holds it without opening his fingers towards Zuko. 

Zuko stares at his hand, surprised, but doesn’t do anything stupid this time, like fist bump it. Instead, he looks back at Sokka inquisitively. “What is it?”

Sokka blinks, and then looks down at his own hand as if it’s holding a weapon. “Uh, well, It’s not a butterfly, cause you said the butterfly was free and I didn’t wanna undermine that?” Sokka’s babbling, and it’s incredibly endearing. Zuko reaches for Sokka’s hand, and it falls open, to show a crimson turtleduck clip. It’s blown glass, with diamonds for eyes. Zuko can’t even begin to think of how much this must have cost, let alone the fact that Sokka remembers his favourite animal. 

“Oh,” Is all he manages to get out, much to his own embarrassment. He clears his throat and looks back up, where Sokka’s shooting him a hopeful look. “It’s beautiful.”

Sokka  beams . “Oh thank tui,” he mutters under his breath, but Zuko still hears it. “Can I...?”

Zuko blinks at him, tilting his head in confusion until Sokka awkwardly gestures towards Zuko’s hair with the clip. “Oh! Yeah. Yes.”

Sokka’s fingers are warm where they brush against Zuko’s face to push one half of his bangs back, sliding the clip into place with a look of intense focus on his face. It’s kind of cute, how serious Sokka is taking just putting a clip in Zuko’s hair. 

“How did you know about the turtle ducks?” Zuko asks curiously, as Sokka pulls back to admire his work, and Sokka’s gaze snaps to his almost immediately.

“When we were kids, before...before we stopped talking, you used to talk about your turtleduck pond. You said you would spend hours there with your Mom. So, y’know, I guess it just stuck with me.” Sokka shrugs, feigning nonchalance, but Zuko can see the light flush on his cheeks that gives him away. 

“You’re sweet.” Zuko murmurs, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Toph and Suki were right though. You’re really sentimental.”

Sokka flushes an even more vibrant red and ducks his head. “I’m glad you like it. Are you hungry? They have fire flakes, and I read that they’re like really popular in Caldera and you’re  from  there, so...”

Zuko takes pity on him and nods, resisting the urge to throw his arms around Sokka and squeeze him tight. That would be weird. He’s already done enough weird so far. “I do really like fire flakes.”

“Cool! Okay then, let’s get fire flakes.”

The thing is, fire flakes are spicy. Zuko knows this, and loves them, but when the vendor warns Sokka he seems to take it as some kind of personal challenge, and doesn’t get the plain fire flakes, but the fireball fire flakes. Even the vendor looks dubious as he passes them across to the boys, though Sokka just meets his eyes defiantly so they take their fire flakes and sit at one of the picnic tables. 

Zuko counts about five minutes before the first cough, and hides a smile behind his own half eaten bag. 

Sokka’s eyes are watering, and his expression is pretty close to what Zuko would describe as pained, but the other boy meets Zuko’s eyes and forces a smile. Zuko’s smile back is admittedly a bit vindictive as he asks, “Good?”

Sokka swallows hard, and then nods once. “ _So good_ ,” He lies through his teeth, and Zuko really can’t be blamed for laughing at him. 

Sokka shoots him an indignant look, despite the fact he looks like he’s just had a breakdown via fire flakes. “You know, I’m actually still really hungry, and uh, you...can I finish yours?” 

He’s pretty sure Sokka sees straight through him, yet he still slides the packet across to Zuko anyway, admitting defeat. 

“I eat spicy food all the time.” He grumbles, as Zuko unceremoniously upends the remaining flakes in the pack directly into his mouth and finishes it in one go. 

“I’m sure you do.” Zuko concedes, “Or, your version of spicy.”

“My version of spicy is spicy! It’s not my fault that those were forged in the flames of the red and blue dragons.”

Zuko snorts, “I can eat them just fine.”

“You are an unnatural being who was put in this world to make me question literally everything in my life.” Sokka says, waving a finger at Zuko accusingly, his eyes still red and his nose obviously blocked going by the nasally tone of his voice. 

“I can always go,” Zuko offers with a shrug, going so far as to push his chair back from the table, and suddenly finds himself weighed down in his seat by Sokka’s entire upper body wrapped around his front. 

“You can try.” Sokka laughs, startling a laugh out of Zuko too.

“You wanna get some milk for your mouth?” Zuko asks, allowing himself just a couple of minutes to reach down and run his fingers through Sokka’s hair, and Agni, it’s so soft. He almost doesn’t want to stop when Sokka looks up with wide eyes, astonishingly blue, and nods frantically.

“Tui,  yes.” 

Zuko doesn’t laugh at him, too busy mourning the loss of Sokka’s head against his chest and arms around his waist as they head towards another food vendor, even though as soon as they stop to look up at the menu Sokka casually snakes his arms around Zuko’s waist from behind and rests his chin on Zuko’s head. Zuko feels a spike of panic as he wonders if this close, Sokka can feel his heart racing, though that doesn’t seem like a thing. 

Tentatively, Zuko wraps a hand around the place Sokka’s hand’s are clasped together, and leans back a little so his back is pressed to Sokka’s front. Agni, if his heart keeps going like this he thinks it might explode. How is this different from the times they were literally snuggling? Zuko isn’t sure, it might just be the very clear, defined romantic setting. It’s setting both of them on edge.

“You want some real food?” Sokka asks casually, “Cause I’m gonna warn you right now, I’m getting a corn dog and I will look really questionable eating it.” 

Zuko’s mind takes a leap that it probably shouldn’t, and he quickly reels it back. He’s a messy eater, that’s what he must mean. “O-oh, um, yes. Hungry.” What. No. He was talking just fine a minute ago! “I mean I’m hungry!”

He can feel Sokka’s chest rumble against his back when he laughs. “Okay hungry, whaddaya feel like?”

Zuko gives the menu a cursory glance, and fights the urge to sigh. It’s all carnival food, which of course it is, except Zuko just ate two bags of fire flakes so his body is kind of screaming at him to eat something healthy. “Maybe chips?” 

Sokka hums and unlocks his hands, leaving one pressed to Zuko’s stomach as he waves at the girl in the truck politely and orders, jostling Zuko a little when he grabs for his wallet. 

“I can pay,” Zuko interrupts quickly, and has his own wallet out in seconds, sliding the money over to the girl easily since both his hands are free. “You got the fire flakes,” Zuko reminds Sokka when he looks over his shoulder to see him pouting cutely. 

They eat quickly, and Sokka was right when he said the way he was going to eat his corn dog would be questionable, because his face ends up covered in sauce within a minute, and he keeps biting from the side. Zuko is kind of in awe of him, then finds himself wondering in horror if he’s going to find  everything Sokka does cute. He has to admit it’s impressive that the corn dog doesn’t even threaten to fall off the stick once. 

His eyes stray, taking in the other stalls and booths curiously, the bright lights setting everything in a luminous gold glow. It’s beautiful, despite the crowds and the volume, and Zuko is smiling to himself when he stops and does a double take, eyes widening.

He reaches across the table and snags Sokka’s arm, the boy letting out a surprised sound as he’s half way through gathering their empty paper containers. “Come on,” Zuko breathes, excitement rushing through him as he tugs Sokka along behind him. He’s under no delusion that Sokka could simply just stand still and become immovable if he didn’t want to follow though, he’s a walking muscle.

Sokka looks puzzled when they stop in front of the stall and Zuko eagerly slams a five dollar bill on the wooden counter, the bored looking attendant passing him a few dull darts.

“Zuko, what?” 

Zuko shoots him a grin. This is his moment, he thinks happily, as he raises the first dart, eyes the target, and throws. It hits the middle ring, but not quite the centre, and Zuko lets out a puff of air as he raises the second one. It hits home and Sokka throws his fists up in the air in excitement. 

“You’re awesome at this, what the heck?” The other boy laughs, and Zuko just shrugs, suddenly bashful as he moves to pick up the final dart. 

“Azula and I used to sneak into my Dad’s office when we were kids,” Zuko explains softly and throws the last dart, it hits the middle ring but like the first, not quite the centre. He straightens and turns his head back to face Sokka. “Azula liked to read his paperwork. I liked his darts.” 

“I don’t know if that’s cute or child neglect.” Sokka looks conflicted, “how sharp were the darts?”

Zuko snorts. “Sharp. That one, please,” he directs the rest of his sentence at the attendant, who doesn’t look even mildly impressed at his dart throwing skills as she cuts the plastic holding the toy from the metal frame and hands it to him. Zuko takes it with a murmured thank you and then shoves it at Sokka’s chest. “For you.” 

Sokka blinks and takes the toy, raising it to get a better look, and then completely  melts.  “Aww! Look at it, it’s so cute! It’s a tiger seal! I’m gonna name him Sealie.”

“I know,” Zuko rubs the back of his head and chews the inside of his cheek, “They’re native to the South Pole right? That’s where you grew up so I thought-“ Zuko doesn’t get a chance to finish his sentence because Sokka pulls him in so hard that Zuko’s face smacks into his chest, and then it’s like his soul is being squeezed out of his body.

“How are you this perfect?” Sokka asks, lips startlingly close to Zuko’s ear, and Zuko’s body shudders involuntarily as his hands come up to fist at the back of Sokka’s shirt. 

“I’m not.” Zuko mumbles into his shoulder, closing his eyes and breathing in shakily. 

“Sounds fake, but okay,” Sokka teases with a soft laugh, and then pulls back gently to look down at Zuko with bright, happy eyes. “Are you afraid of heights?”

Zuko blinks. “No?”

“Okay, good, because I really need to get on the Ferris wheel with you. It’s on my list.” 

“You have a list?” 

“Yeah, it’s a good list too. Katara helped me write it.” 

“What else is on the list?” 

Sokka flushes and looks away. “Nothing.” 

Zuko’s pretty sure that’s a lie, but he nods anyway and lets Sokka use the arm that isn’t holding the plush tiger seal to his chest protectively wrap back around his waist to pull him towards the ride. There isn’t much of a line, since it’s still early, the sun only just falling on the horizon, and before Zuko knows it he’s being shuffled across into a little floating box. He’s embarassed to admit that he’s relieved it’s enclosed with Criss crossing metal and two parallel benches, because he actually  is  a little bit wary of being up high in nothing but a swinging chair. It seems more secure. Zuko watches the ground get further away through a more open window section on the side, between the seats, and lets his back slump against the back of the booth. It’s strangely calming, being untethered like this. 

Zuko finally looks away from the view, feeling strangely soft and warm and gooey, and he wonders if maybe, when they get to the top, Sokka might kiss him. Hope flares in his stomach and he bites his lip, letting his gaze move coyly from his lap to Sokka- only to pause in confusion. Sokka is hunched over his lap, brows furrowed in concentration, tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth as he scribbles something on a piece of paper. Where did he even get paper? Was he holding it this whole time? Zuko thinks he would’ve noticed a pen in Sokka’s hand before now, but maybe not? 

“Uh...Sokka? What’re you doing?” 

Sokka’s head snaps up, wide eyed, and then he folds the paper four times, and shoves it and the pen at Zuko.

This is probably not normal date behaviour? Not that Zuko would really know, he supposes, so he reaches out and takes them cautiously, eyeing Sokka and the way he’s staring at him wide wide, beautiful blue eyes. He thinks those eyes could make him believe anything they wanted, as dangerous a thought as that is.

Zuko unfolds the paper. Then he blinks. Blinks again. Sokka is  ridiculous . They’re literally on a date. 

**DO YOU LIKE ME**

**YES NO**

**(Please circle and return to sender)**

Zuko raises an eyebrow at Sokka, even as he uncaps the pen and circles  **YES** several times rather pointedly, before refolding the paper, and feeling more confident than usual, slides it directly into Sokka’s pocket. 

Sokka takes it out instantly, opening it up and then  grinning like a lunatic . 

“Sir, without a signature this form is invalid.” 

Zuko, in the fondest way possible, wants to smack Sokka upside the head. 

“I can’t resubmit it, I’m out of town.” Is what he says instead, and Sokka laughs, inching closer to Zuko in what he thinks is supposed to be an attempt at stealth but is actually incredibly obvious. Still, Zuko drops his hand down and curls his fingers around Sokka’s. He looks at Sokka for a long moment, notices the way Sokka’s gaze drops to his lips and then hastily jumps back up, and decides to be brave. 

He leans over, slowly in case he’s misreading anything, and he sees Sokka’s eyes widen right before Zuko’s lips land on his. There’s a moment, where his lips press gently against Sokka’s own, and Zuko thinks it’s warm and it’s weird but it’s  good , and then Sokka seems to come alive against him, dropping the tiger seal to the floor of the cab and tugging Zuko close. 

Zuko isn’t too proud to admit he gets a little lost in Sokka, pressing himself closer, closer, closer like he could burn up in him. And Agni, the sounds Sokka makes when Zuko opens up to him, the strange sensation of their tongues brushing and Sokka’s fingers curled around his arm tight, like they’d fall apart if he let go. 

It’s the sound of the cab’s door opening and the resigned groan of, “ _Teenagers_ , I don’t get paid enough for this crap,” that breaks them apart. Zuko can’t help giggling against Sokka’s lips before he pulls back and murmurs an apology to the older woman holding the door open for them impatiently.

Sokka, on the other hand, is still staring at Zuko with wide eyes. Then he seems to jolt out of it. “Sorry, was having an out of body experience.” He says, dazed as he clambers out of the ride behind Zuko, snagging his tiger seal as an afterthought, which does nothing to impress the woman. 

Zuko takes his hand to guide him out of the way and to the side of the ride, and then bites his reddened lips nervously, “was that okay?”

“Okay?” Sokka asks incredulously, “That was probably the best thing that’s ever happened to me. At least top five. Top two.” 

Zuko blushes and grins, “So if I did it again?”

“Yeah, yes, now,” Sokka makes obnoxious kissing faces at Zuko that leave the other boy choking on his laughter and shoving him back by his shoulder.

...

Zuko lets himself in as quietly as he can, the warm heat from inside soothing the goosebumps racing up his legs in the chillier temperature of the evening. 

It turns out he really needn’t be quiet though, because there’s a loud bang from upstairs mere seconds later. Zuko tilts his head towards the ceiling, squinting in confusion. “Uncle?” 

There’s no reply, and against his better judgement, Zuko locks the door and cautiously heads for the stairs. He’s sure if this was a horror movie, he would be playing into the foolish teenager trope quite well, and would most likely have signed his own death certificate. But this is not a movie, he reminds himself nervously, so there’s nothing to be concerned about. Right? 

There’s a clattering noise and a muffled curse when Zuko hits the top stair, and with furrowed brows he follows the sound to Lu Ten’s bedroom. The door is open, and now that Zuko’s closer he can hear rustling sheets and slurred whispering. Is Lu Ten...?

He stands in the doorway and feels his heart sink. Yeah, Lu Ten is home, but he’s obviously drunk. The framed photo of the three of them at the botanic gardens has fallen to the ground in front of the bedside table, and Lu Ten is awkwardly clambering into bed. 

Zuko stares down at the picture for a long time, Zuko in the middle looking away from the camera awkwardly, Lu Ten’s arm slung over his shoulders and a bright grin on his face, Uncle looking content on Zuko’s other side.

And then, Zuko gets _angry_. 

Lu Ten looks over his shoulder, startled when Zuko places the photo back on his bedside with more force than he’d planned, and meets his eyes warily. 

“How could you?” Zuko asks through his teeth, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at his cousin, he’s all too aware that he’s trembling in his rage, but Lu Ten is clearly too drunk to notice.

“Zu? What’cha talking ‘bout?” 

Zuko resists the urge to push the older boy, barely. “Uncle is so worried about you! You didn’t call, you didn’t pick up, you didn’t- you just disappeared! How could you do that to him? What’s  wrong  with you?”

Lu Ten’s eyes go wide. “No, no, it’s not- I had to, Zu, I had to, I needed space -“

“You couldn’t just tell him that?! You didn’t say anything! He was  scared  for you! He loves you!”

“Zu...” Lu Ten stares up at him, arms giving out finally as he falls back on his bed. “I didn’t....was only going for a bit, was always gonna come back-“

“I-He didn’t know that!” Zuko hates this, hates that he’s yelling, knows he’s probably gotten Uncle’s attention too by now, “He didn’t know where you were, or if you were safe, and he couldn’t  help  you...” oh no, Zuko can feel the back of his eyes burning now, and he turns his head away so Lu Ten doesn’t see the tears coming. “I couldn’t help you.”

Lu Ten reaches for his arm and misses on the first try, motions clumsy and slow, his fingers barely catching Zuko’s wrist on the second try. “M’sorry, Zu. S’okay.” 

“It’s  not. ” Zuko disagrees, feeling smaller now, tears spilling down his cheeks. “You can’t do that again. You have to promise you won’t do that again.  Please .”

“Didn’t think you’d be upset,” Lu Ten mumbles, blinking lazily, “Thought you’d want me to go.”

Zuko frowns, his head snapping back to face Lu Ten, ignoring the embarrassing waterworks for now. “Why?”

“Let’m hurt you.” Lu Ten closes his eyes and sighs, and Agni does he stink of alcohol, but Zuko thinks he understands now. He doesn’t like it, and he’s still  so angry , and so  hurt , but he understands. 

“You had to.” 

“No.” Lu Ten shakes his head, eyes still closed. “Shoulda- when you look’d at me- shoulda stopped ‘im. You hate me now.”

Zuko swallows, heart pounding, as he reaches for Lu Ten’s hand on his wrist and pries his fingers away, so he can thread their fingers together properly. “I don’t hate you. I love you.”

Lu Ten shakes his head again and Zuko rolls his eyes, then swipes at them with the back of his other hand to clear the wetness away. 

“I forgive you. Okay? So stop being an idiot.”

Lu Ten smiles, and opens his eyes again. “I’m an idiot?”

“Yeah. A big one. And an asshole, for leaving without telling anyone.”

“Okay. M’sorry.”

“I know.”

“You forgive me?”

“I’m still mad, but yes.”

“Okay.” Lu Ten murmurs sleepily. 

“We can talk more in the morning.” Zuko sighs. “Good luck with Uncle.”

Lu Ten groans and pulls away to bury his head in the pillow. “Nooo.” 

Zuko snorts. “Goodnight, asshole.”

“Night, Zu. Love you.”

“Love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shit??? I’m sorry 😬😬😬


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko thinks boyfriending is very good, ten out of ten, would never boyfriend again because he likes the one he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a swear word in this chapter in case anyone doesn’t like that. Also sort of violent ideation that may be considered graphic? It’s Mai so ...  
> also Aang is back next chapter I promise :) I’m sorry for the wait life has been a nightmare lmfao.

Zuko is woken by a ridiculously strong pair of arms tightening around him and tugging him towards a plush chest. He groans, scrunching his nose as he presses his face further forward to block out the light and hears startled laughter from across the room. He pulls his face back slightly to quint upwards, directly into Mai’s unimpressed gaze. 

“You get a pass because you’re basically still asleep.” She sighs long sufferingly, “Your other friend is here too. The one who’s trying to blind me with their clothes.” 

“How did you get in?” Zuko asks, at the exact same time Jin lets out an indignant squawk from where she’s stood closer to the closet, arms suspiciously piled with shopping bags. 

“Iroh let me in. I think Lu Ten’s regretting being born, from the look of the talk they’re having.” Mai smirks a little at that, and ruffles Zuko’s hair. “Ty Lee couldn’t make it, she and Aang are going to the zoo to protest their inhumane conditions today.” 

“Of course they are.” Zuko mumbles, and pushes himself up, blearily rubbing at his eyes as he disentangles himself from Mai’s warm grip. “And what are you two doing here, exactly?”

“Suki, Toph and I went shopping for you! You deserve nice things, and we all pitched in. I don’t know what your scary friend is here for.” Jin snarks, raising an eyebrow at Mai pointedly, but Zuko can kind of see Mai’s point though, Jin’s dressed in sunshine yellow and lime green. 

“And I had nothing better to do.” Mai lies effortlessly, despite the fact she’d been cuddling up to him moments before. Zuko snorts.

“You been working out?” Zuko asks her curiously, eyeing her biceps with trepidation, and Jin laughs again. 

“It’s like he can’t hear himself,” She muses. 

“Been working with heftier daggers. You never know when you’ll need to stab someone from fifty feet away.” She shrugs, but looks pleased at the acknowledgement. 

Jin looks between the two of them like she’s the only sane one in the room before rolling her eyesand upending the bags on the end of Zuko’s bed. “We’ve got so much velvet, Oma and Shu,” She observes, “Katara said you kept touching it, so we figured it was a good texture for you? I hope we’re right. Anyway, we’ve got black and red and - look, just assume every colour ever identified is there. And Ah, I got a couple dresses too? I wasn’t sure if that was your thing or not, but they’re there if you want them.” 

Zuko isn’t crying. There’s no reason Mai’s folded herself around him soothingly, not at all. 

“You didn’t...why did you do this?”

Jin’s face falls. “Because we love you, Zuko. You know that, right?”

He turns his face and buries it in Mai’s neck, though he manages an awkward nod on the way there. Mai’s fingers come up to thread through his hair and she waves Jin closer so she can rub his back. 

“So you like them?” Jin asks cheekily, and he raises a hand to smack her shoulder half heartedly, Mai chuckling. 

“Oh, that’s so cute,” Jin adds a moment later, having caught the arm Zuko used to hit her. “He must have written it while you were sleeping. Look!” 

Zuko tentatively turns his head to glance at his arm and flushes crimson. Of course.

**Sleep well, turtleduck. Wish I could spend every minute with you, but tonight was perfect.**

“Agni, he’s a sappy one.” Mai mutters, “Perfect for you.” 

Zuko whines and shoves his face right back up against her collarbone. “He’s just...sweet.” 

“Well, we can all huddle like penguins or you can give us a fashion show and the deets from last night. Katara’s been texting me like crazy, Sokka won’t tell her a thing.” 

Zuko ignores her and holds out a hand, patting across the dresser until he finds the pen he keeps there, and jotting out a quick;

_Talk to your sister. I also had a really good time last night. Thank you again for the hair pin._

And then, after a moment of consideration,

_And Aang, good luck today. I hope they free all the animals for you._

Aang’s response is immediate and much thicker than usual, probably from a poster marker, 

Thanks Sifu Spyman! We just want them to be nice to them though, but freeing them would be the best thing ever! Love you 

It’s followed by daintily drawn hearts and a bison yawning. It’s ridiculously cute, and Zuko rubs at his eyes as he sits up, both Mai and Jin looking at him with amusement. 

“So you’ll get up for them but not us?” Jin teases, before suddenly there’s a black, velvet material being thrown at his head, quickly followed by a much smaller piece of silky red fabric. 

“What’s this?” 

“Go put it on and you’ll see! Come on, we’ve only got like an hour before our shift and I wanna see how many outfits we can get you into until then.” 

“And I’m just here to watch. I  _was_ going to play Pai Sho with Iroh, but he’s otherwise occupied,” Mai drawls, but there’s a hint of something like pride when he holds the garments to his chest almost reverently and slips towards the bathroom in his boxers. 

The skirt is form fitting, a pencil skirt he thinks it might be called, with a tiny little slip in the side, and the shirt- if it could even be called that, is another of his favourite fabrics, red silk and far too short. It stops just under his chest and it does look good, but he’s nowhere near ready to wear something this feminine and revealing in public. Either way, he walks back into the room to wolf whistles and a slow clap, from Jin and Mai respectively. 

“Wear that one when you’re ready for him to fuck you.” Mai says decisively, leaving Zuko sputtering in shock and Jin gaping at her. “What? It isn’t obvious he’s a bottom? Look at him.”

“I’m going to change back now-“

“Uh uh uh!” Jin crosses her arms. “At least two more. Suki picked that one, don’t you wanna wear one that I picked? It’s only fair.” 

Zuko isn’t really sure that’s how it works, but he holds his hands out and she drops a much more modest looking outfit into his arms. Maybe he could trust her a little more than he thought, he muses. 

This time it’s a pleated pink skirt and a black off the shoulder sweater, and while he wouldn’t normally wear pink, it reminds him so much of Jin there’s no way he won’t be wearing it again. 

“Oma and Shu, I was right, you look so cute! The sweater paws, I’m going to die. I really wish you’d had this revelation sooner Zu, the missed opportunities.” 

He doesn’t say if he’d had it sooner, or really, allowed it sooner, he’d likely have been beaten to death. But he can see the same conclusion in Mai’s darkening gaze, the way she holds herself stiff. 

“You look nice.” Mai murmurs, as though she thinks herself part of the problem, and she probably does. Zuko opens his mouth to reassure her when a tingling shoots up his arm and he glances down. 

**I’m so glad you liked it! I just really wanted to give you something special. What are you doing right now? Are you working today?**

Zuko flushes red and takes the pen Jin passes him. 

_I’m trying on new skirts and stuff. And no, you cannot come into my work while I’m on shift. That’s embarrassing._

**I’m a gentleman so I’m definitely NOT picturing you in different skirts.**

**Also since Sokka isn’t allowed, I’ll just send my good friend Wang Fire to check up on you.**

_Wang Fire is ten years old. If Wang Fire shows up at my job I’m going to kick him out for being an unsupervised child. Or call child’s services._

**I dare you**.

_What?_

**I dare you to call child’s services on Wang Fire.**

_...I hate you._

**See you soon!**

**I mean, you’ll see Wang Fire soon!**

Zuko rolls his eyes though his cheeks are flushed pink and it’s embarrassing being this obvious in front of his friends. 

“You look happy.” Mai gives a rare smile. “I’ll ply his teeth out with a dagger and gouge his eyes out if he isn’t good to you.”

“Shit, you’re terrifying.” Jin gapes at her, though Zuko takes the sentiment for what it is. She wants to protect him for all the times she hasn’t before. They don’t need to have some long winded talk about it, they understand each other. 

“Uh, is there another outfit or is this it for now?” Zuko asks blankly, and then flushes red, “Not that I’m not grateful, because all of this was way too nice of you and I just....it means a lot. Thank you.” He bows for good measure, and she uses his lowered defences as a way to bop him on the head. 

“There’s one more. It’s really casual, and I was kinda thinking you could wear it to work? It’s subtle, I promise.” 

Zuko thinks it’s probably best if he sees the outfit before agreeing to anything, but he nods anyway, because she and Suki and Toph just spent Agni knows how much money and thought into this just for him. 

...

Zuko ties his apron aroundhis waist and is suddenly hit with the realisation that the apron covers more of his legs than the skirt does. They’re the same colour though, midnight black, and the shirt is just a simple black tee, though it’s softer than any other he owns, so he thinks it blends together enough for the more conservative customers not to notice or comment. 

Mai sets up in a corner booth with her laptop and a hefty pile of books, in the perfect position to see him at all times and he knows that’s on purpose. Mai never does anything without a reason. 

Uncle and Lu Ten are still ocean floor levels of deep in their heart to heart, so it’s just Zuko, Jin and Haru today. Haru seems to have gotten better, Zuko hasn’t seen him spill tea on himself even once, and it’s been an hour. The boy also smiles at waves at Zuko when he first gets in, which startles him a bit. They barely know each other, and Zuko only missed one weekend of work, yet Haru is for some reason glad to see him back? 

Either way, he’s serving a middle aged man and his daughter when his arm tingles, and the little girl reaches forward without thinking and touches his arm where Aang’s words are branded into his skin. 

They just agreed to switch out the flying lemur harnesses! One demand down :) 

“Kiyi!” The man with her snaps, and the force he uses to grab his child’s wrist and pull it backhurts Zuko by proxy, her grip too tight. He flinches, and then drops into a squat in front of the little girl. Her eyes are welling with tears, and luckily for him, her father looks just as shocked at his own actions, so Zuko doesn’t hit him. It’s a close thing. 

“Hey, Kiyi, right?” Zuko asks in what he hopes is a reassuring tone, and the girl nods, rubbing at her sore wrist pitifully. She makes such a sad sight, and she looks painfully alike to Azula when she was that age, just without the cruel edge. “It’s okay that you touched my writing. But most people don’t like that at all, so you’re not really supposed to do it without asking, okay?”

She nods. “I’m sorry, it was so pretty, and you’re so pretty, I just wanted to touch.” Her eyes start watering again and right as her father reaches out Zuko holds a hand up to stop him.

“You’re very pretty too, Kiyi. I know you must have been curious. In the future, when you come here, you can look at my marks as long as you ask first. Have you gotten yours yet?”

Kiyi nods, beaming now as she squeezes her doll and her father looks relieved at this development, shooting Zuko a thankful look that he ignores. 

“I’m happy for you. Now, do you like strawberry jelly?” 

Kiyi nods again, “and so does Kiyi!”

Zuko blinks. “I thought your name was Kiyi?”

“It is! It’s just such a good name I had’a use it twice, you know?”

“Oh, of course,” Zuko does  _not_ know, but he agrees anyway, “I’ll go get you some strawberry jelly, and some ice for your wrist. In the mean time, I think your daddy needs to apologise to you, don’t you sir?” He aims his last remark at the more and more remorseful looking man sitting with his head in his hands.

“Oma, yes I do. Kiyi, darling, I am so sorry for hurting you. I only meant to stop you from touching the server’s arm, but I went too far, please will you forgive me?”

Well, that at least solidifies in Zuko’s mind that it  had  in fact been an accident, so he doesn’t need to call anyone about it. The guy  cries  when Kiyi accepts his apology, for Agni’s sake. He wistfully allows himself just one moment, to wonder what life could have been like had he had a father like that, before letting the thought crumble away to dust as he plates the heart shaped strawberry jelly and adds a second fork for the frankly pitiful father. 

He takes over til duty while Haru takes his break, Jin occasionally stopping past him to ruffle his hair or drop a kiss on his cheek or forehead, which is almost certainly not helping the rumours that are already being spread around here by the older women Uncle usually plays Pai Sho with. 

“I think I’d like to make my order with less space between us.” 

Zuko glances up, ready to tell whoever this is with the ridiculous accent that he isn’t a toy, only for his jaw to drop and his eyes to widen and his faith in humanity to shrivel up and die. 

Sokka has glued a moustache to his face. It’s massive. It’s going to be excruciating to take off, Zuko thinks. And then there’s the monocle. Even his hair has been braided back. 

“You look like a predator.” Zuko stares blankly. 

“I can’t be a predator, I’m ten. And I’m _oh so lonely_ ,” He attempts to flutter his eyes like a Disney Princess, though the monocle makes it difficult. “If only some kind tea shop worker would comfort me.”

Zuko sighs heavily and steps out from behind the counter, glad it’s a quiet time for once, and watches as Sokka’s gaze drops straight down and then up again. 

“You look so cute!”

“I’m embarrassed to be seen with you.” Zuko replies, and leans in as though aiming for a kiss, waiting for Sokka’s eyes to close and lips to pucker in anticipation, before ripping that monstrosity off his face. Sokka yelps, eyes watering and upper lip burning red, and Zuko shoots him a triumphant smirk before gently pressing his lips to the other boys upper lip to make up for it. 

“Still worth it,” Sokka murmurs, even as a tear spills over. He takes off the monocle and slips it into his pocket and Zuko is too afraid of what answer he’ll get if he asks about it, so he doesn’t. 

“Zuko, Haru’s off break and there’s some graffiti on the wall out back, you think you could go on break early and check it out?” Jin asks, while Haru blinks at her in confusion.

“Oh, sure.” Zuko nods, moving to pull away from Sokka only for her to add,

“You know, it’s probably better if two people look at the graffiti, take your friend with you.” She winks, and Zuko furrows his brows, puzzled, but nods. 

“Thank you nice tea shop lady!” Sokka calls over his shoulder, and Zuko hasn’t got a clue what that’s about but as far as he can tell the brick wall out back is completely clean. 

“Huh. No graffiti.” He frowns. “Why would Haru lie about that?”

“You adorable idiot,” Sokka says, suddenly far closer than Zuko had expected, and his back is hitting the wall and all of Sokka’s front is pressed against his own, “Tell me if it’s too much.”

“No-not too much,” Zuko gasps out when Sokka’s lips make contact with Zuko’s neck for the first time, and oh Agni, was that his _tongue_?! It’s like tiny pricks of pleasure blossoming at every point of contact, he feels weak from it.

Zuko’s died and gone to super hell. That’s the only explanation. He’s too happy for this to be real. 

“Sokka-“

Sokka’s leg pushes between his own and then Sokka’s pulling his head back until their foreheads are touching. “I’m sorry, you just- you looked good. And I’ve been wanting to do this for way too long.” 

Zuko swallows, blushing. “I liked it. Um, a lot. But you didn’t kiss me.”

Sokka widens his eyes comically. “I didn’t kiss you? What kind of boyfriend am I?” And then, because he’s Sokka, and an idiot, proceeds to smother Zuko with kisses all over his face until he’s a squirming, giggling mess. 

“A real kiss!” Zuko manages to gasp out, and Sokka pauses where his lips are pressed to Zuko’s closed eyelid. He pulls back, grinning, captures Zuko’s face in his hands and gently, presses his lips to the smaller boys. 

Zuko is stuck on the tip of his toes just to meet the kiss, but Agni help him if he isn’t practically aching for it. His heart feels like it’s beating right out of his chest and straight into Sokka’s, safe and warm and happy there. He doesn’t mind if it chooses to stay there. Alas, despite his attempts to stay up, his legs give in and he drops back to the ground. 

Sokka looks down at him in surprise, lips still ajar and slightly wet, and then grins wide, like he knows what he’s about to say will rile Zuko up. “Have you considered,” He begins with a barely concealed attempt to reel in laughter, “Wearing stilts?”

“Shut up or I’ll never kiss you again.” Zuko grumbles, frowning as hard as he can. Sokka just leans forward, bending to drop his head into the crook of Zuko’s neck and grabbing hold of his hands, marveling at the size difference. “You’re so tiny. Pocket size. Do you think if I took you on a war balloon I could claim you as a carry on?” 

Zuko whines. “No. I think they’d arrest you for being a dumbass.” 

“A cute dumbass?” Sokka’s breath is hot against Zuko’s ear and he shudders because Sokka’s being creepy, not because he likes it. Nope. 

Except then. Then Sokka releases one of his hands and drops it to the outside of his _thigh_ , just below the hem of his skirt. “You look nice in this, you know. You look good in everything - you’d probably even look good in a garbage can costume.”

“That’s weirdly specific which makes me think it’s not the first time you’ve thought of that.” Zuko responds, while trying very hard not to have any sort of reaction to Sokka’s wandering hands. Either way, Sokka moves the hand away to rest on Zuko’s cheek. 

“Maybe Wang Fire is just a weirdo.”

“Wang Fire is the most annoying person on the planet. And your lip is still red by the way.” Zuko smirks smugly. Instead of being crushed by the insult, Sokka just leans in close. 

“Kiss it better?” 

“So this is the idiot you got stuck with then?” Mai’s voice feels like a splash of cold water and Zuko involuntarily shoves Sokka backwards and off of him, flushing a rich crimson. 

“Mai!”

Sokka’s unfazed. “Pleased to make your acquaintance, my lady. My name is Wang Fire, the heir to the Fire Lord, Fire Fire.” 

Zuko feels like slamming his head against the brick wall. Why? Why did it have to be Sokka? Ridiculous, charming, beautiful, kind, idiotic _Sokka_? 

Mai raises one single eyebrow, unimpressed. “Zuko, you’ve got a spare if something happens to this one, don’t you?” 

Zuko chokes, and stares at her with squinted eyes, trying to figure out if she’s serious or not. In the end, he just answers, “Aang and I are platonic. So, not really.” 

Sokka finally looks a reasonable amount of alarmed, side eyeing Zuko and stage whispering, “She could totally kill me in my sleep, couldn’t she?” 

“She was one of Azula’s closest friends.” 

“Holy shit. Uh, sorry, I’m Sokka, please don’t kill me, I still haven’t finished my painting of Appa and Aang’s birthday will be kind of lame without it.” 

Mai rolls her eyes. “Whatever. I brought you two food, since you two morons forgot that a lunch break is usually for eating lunch, not each other’s faces.” 

Zuko practically swoons when he sees the packages of pork dumplings and salads. 

“You’re the nicest.” He says reverently, pushing past Sokka and ignoring the way the other boy sighs despondently and whispers, 

“So easily cast aside.” 

“Just eat it. Sokka, give me your phone.” Mai holds her now empty hand out expectantly, Zuko already unboxing the dumplings and shoving one into his mouth in a way that would’ve had him hit at the dinner table just a year ago. He ignores the two of them until Sokka drops down next to him and starts eating too, dropping a kiss on the crown of his head on his way down, both of them with their backs to the brick wall.

“Well she was nice.” Sokka says sarcastically through a mouthful of leafy greens, and Zuko smiles, because Mai is nice. She can come off cold and distant, but he doesn’t doubt that she cares far more than she lets on. Lunch was even more evidence of that. 

“Yeah.” 

Sokka blinks as he swallows. “Oh, okay. Well she must be nice somehow if she’s your friend. Probably just trying to give me a scare.”

“Oh no, she’d definitely kill you if she wanted to.” Zuko shrugs, because it’s true. Plus, she’s got diplomatic immunity through her Uncle. 

Sokka stares at him for a long moment, and then mumbles under his breath, “For someone as special as you, I might too.” 

Zuko’s chest feels tight, but he manages a small smile at Sokka. 

By the time his lunch break ends, Zuko is reticent to release his grip around Sokka’s torso, feeling much like Aang when it comes to Appa.

“You gotta go work, cuddling with me isn’t very cash money of you. I’m waiting to become your sugar baby and honestly, this isn’t a great start.” Sokka teases, gently plying Zuko’s arms away from around him, only to lift them and drop a kiss onto the knuckles of both his hands. “Come to dinner tonight?”

Zuko feels like the severance hits him harder than it should, but he knows it can be like that with soulmates, that it can get more intense over time too. He gets the urge to track down Aang out of nowhere sometimes too. He only really feels wholly complete when they’re both with him. Either way, parting from Sokka is almost painful. “I don’t know if I can, there’s some home stuff going on.”

Sokka frowns. “Bad home stuff?” 

Zuko blinks, and then shakes his head quickly, “No, no, uh, Lu Ten finally came home. I think it might be good for us to be together tonight. It was rough on Uncle.” 

Sokka nods, yet he still looks concerned. “You can call me. Or Aang, he’s usually really good at the whole wisdom and advice thing, but I’m here.”

“I know.” Zuko smiles softly, “I’ll text you.” 

“Full disclosure, I’m probably gonna use my arm for drawing practice tonight. So, you know, be prepared for that.” 

Zuko rolls his eyes.

Jin pats him on the back when he gets back, re-tying his apron on, and points to the booth Mai is still set up in, only now she’s joined by Suki, Toph and Katara.

“I think,” Jin says softly, “That those four could end the world with just a thought.” 

Zuko snorts and grabs an order pad. “I’ll go make sure nobodies lives are on the line.” 

Katara sees him first and bursts into maniacal laughter. “Did you get mauled by a platypus bear?”

Yeah, he should’ve expected this. 

The girls make the shift go faster, and even Jin drops by the table a few times to chat in the still moments, and it’s strange, looking at the five of them, laughing and talking and being there for  him  of all people. He can call every single one of them his friends, and the thought is so startling that he has to excuse himself to go and watch water boil in the back as he processes it. His life has changed so much, so much for the better, it feels like if he pinches himself he might wake up, so he doesn’t. If it’s a dream, Agni couldn’t make him leave if he tried. 

When he gets home, Lu Ten is waiting for him on the sofa, elbows on knees and hands under his chin. He jerks to his feet when the door opens and then stands there, uncertain, so Zuko smiles at him. 

“I’m so sorry-“

“Thank you for coming ho-“

They both fall silent. Lu Ten swallows and takes a deep breath. 

“I shouldn’t have left you both. Dad didn’t deserve that. You didn’t deserve that. I felt...I felt like a bad person. I felt guilty. But I should have stayed and been there for you. I love you so much Zu. And uh...I’m sorry about last night too.” 

Zuko takes a moment to take it all in, and can’t think of a single thing to say. Everything he said is true, but Zuko understands it, is the thing. So in the end he just moves forward and wraps his arms around the older boy. 

“It’s okay. I love you.” He says quietly, pointedly. He pretends not to notice the way Lu Ten’s body loosens and shudders, and his own arms embrace him in return.

“Ah, such a beautiful moment. I’ll make celebratory tea.” Uncle beams from the kitchen doorway, and both of his boys groan in exasperation.


End file.
